Mais do que tudo,eu preciso de você!
by Saori Yummy
Summary: Apos a batalha contra Poseidon Seiya vai a busca de sua irmã, e Saori volta ao Japão para trabalhar na Fundação de seu avô...Será que à volta de Seiya ao Japão fará alguma mudança na vida dos dois. Saori e Seiya com a participação de outros casais.
1. Eu e você

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Capitulo 1 : Eu e você.

Saori tinha passado mais um dia de trabalho conturbado na fundação revisando todas as papeladas e resolvendo alguns problemas...Graças aos seus cavaleiros, era só mais um dia de trabalho como uma humana, e não mais uma triste batalha como uma deusa, pois fazia exatamente três meses que tinham lutado contra Poseidon, e não haviam tido nenhuma batalha.

- Finalmente estou em casa. - Saori disse abrindo a porta de sua mansão.

- Bem vinda senhorita! Aaargh, não sei como a senhorita deixa esses moleques fazerem essa bagunça na sua casa. - Tatsumi disse recolhendo a blusa que Saori carregava em sua mão direita.

- Tatsumi não diga bobagens eu já tive um dia e tanto! - Saori disse em um tom um pouco autoritário e cansativo.

- Não vai me cumprimentar? É assim que a senhorita me retribui por ter te salvado em todas as nossas batalhas? - Seiya disse em um tom birrento, provocando Saori.

Era ele não havia dúvidas...Seiya tinha chegado da Grécia de manhã com sua irmã Seika, e Shiryu e os outros cavaleiros resolveram comemorar sua volta.

- Ah Seiya me desculpe, fico feliz que tenha voltado! - Saori disse amigavelmente com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- Seiya, onde você está? - Seika chamava seu irmão, dirigindo - se até ele.

- Saori essa é a Seika, a minha irmã! - Seiya disse demonstrando sua verdadeira felicidade, e apresentando Seika a Saori.

- Fico feliz que vocês tenham se encontrado depois de tanto tempo! - Saori disse docemente, percebendo a felicidade dos dois irmãos.

- Prazer em conhece - lá Senhorita Saori, meu irmão não parou de falar em você a viagem toda! - Seika disse amigavelmente.

- É verdade? Vou subir para meu quarto, depois volto para falar mais com vocês. - Saori disse gentilmente, e subiu para seu quarto.

- Seiya, Seika... Vocês não vão assistir ao filme? - Shun perguntou, chamando os dois.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Seiya? - Shiryu perguntou em um tom de preocupação, entendendo a situação do amigo.

- É... Não aconteceu nada! eu só estava apresentando a Saori a Seika.. - Seiya disse um pouco distante, sentando - se no sofá.

- Entendo... - Shiryu disse como se tivesse lendo os pensamentos de Seiya.

- Que dia, é esse hein? Muitos problemas, e pra completar a minha coleção de problemas, olha só quem chega, o meu maior problema, e é aquele que talvez nunca conseguirei resolver, e ainda tem nome e sobrenome, Seiya Ogawara! - Saori pensava enquanto tomava seu banho.

- Minhas batatas já acabaram, o Seiya comeu tudo. - Seika disse meio assustada.

- Se quiser eu posso buscar mais pra você. - Ikki disse em um tom encantador, rumando a cozinha para pegar mais batatas.

- Seika não precisa ficar com vergonha do Ikki, ele é meio quieto, mas também é gentil. - Hyoga disse brincando com a situação que não viam há muito tempo, um Ikki gentil.

- Oi meninos! - June e Shunrey cumprimentaram a todos, e foram assistir ao filme.

- Seika, aqui está suas batatinhas, vê se não vai deixar o esfomeado do seu irmão comer tudo. - Ikki disse entregando as batatas a Seika, e sentando - se do lado dela.

- June, quer vir comigo arrumar as coisas? - Shun perguntou com seu rosto de anjo que não há quem diria um não.

- Sim, eu te ajudo, mas depois você vai ter que sair comigo pra tomar sorvete. - June disse demonstrando seu encanto por Shun.

- Tá bom... - Shun disse levando June até a cozinha.

- Já volto, vou buscar minha blusa. - Seiya disse levantando - se um pouco atordoado.

- Seiya! - Shiryu e Shunrey falaram ao mesmo tempo, e preocupados.

- Xiiu, fiquem quietos...Esqueceram que eu aqui, ainda estou vendo o filme. - Hyoga disse implicando com o barulho.

- Não se preocupem, já disse só vou buscar minha blusa! - Seiya disse confiante.

Ele iria realmente só buscar sua blusa, mas ao ver a porta do quarto dela aberta não resistiu e foi procurar por ela.

- Quem está ai? - Saori perguntou ouvindo os passos.

- Sou eu... - Alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ver ela usando um longo e transparente pijama branco penteando os cabelos fazia ele ficar mais louco do que estava, pois ela estava ainda mais linda assim.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Saori virou - se perguntando, mas já era tarde demais Seiya já a tinha em seus braços.

- Eu estou fazendo isso! - Seiya disse abraçando - a com mais força.

- Ficou louco isso, é loucura SEIYA! - Saori falava alto tentando resistir.

- Fiquei desde que te conheci...Não queria, mas quando vi já estava louco por você... - Seiya sussurrava acariciando os cabelos de Saori.

- Seiya... - Era a unica coisa que Saori conseguia dizer enfraquecida, pois seu coração batia sem ritmo algum, suas pernas tremiam, e mais que tudo não queria sair nunca dali.

- Te amo - Seiya sussurrou no ouvido dela, e segurou sua face carinhosamente.

- O que est... - Saori tentava falar, mas foi interrompida por um leve beijo que Seiya havia começado.

- Seiya, Saori...O que vocês estão? - Shun e June questionaram juntos.

- É um mal entendido Shun, não pense besteiras... - Saori tentava se explicar para Shun e June, que tinham visto os dois se beijarem.

- Vocês estavam aqui, que bom! - June disse contente.

- Estávamos procurando vocês dois a um tempão, o jantar está pronto só está faltando vocês dois descerem...E Saori do que eu pensaria besteiras? - Shun tentava entender as palavras de Saori.

- Aah Shun não é nada, eu pensei que vocês pudessem pensar mal ao meu respeito, porque Seiya estava sozinho comigo no meu quarto, ele só estava me contando como está o santuário. - Saori disse tentando enganar Shun, para não piorar a situação.

- Já estamos descendo, a Saori ainda vai pegar uma blusa pra ela, vou espera - lá.

- Então tá... - Shun e June concordaram e desceram para a sala de jantar.

- Sua sorte é que o Shun e a June não perceberam... - Seiya disse tentando provoca - lá novamente.

- É...Sorte sua também, se não você ouviria um sermão daqueles de Tatsumi, milhares de perguntas do Shun e da June, piadas do Hyoga e do Ikki, e broncas de preocupação do Shiryu e da Shunrey. - Saori disse retrucando, e colocando um vestido azul, de mangas e saia longa, por cima do pijama.

- Espera, você ainda não falou... - Seiya disse sério segurando a mão de Saori.

- Não falei o que? - Saori perguntou assustada.

- Você não brigou comigo por ter feito aquilo, e também não disse o que realmente sente por mim. - Seiya disse um pouco tímido.

- Eu ainda estou confusa Seiya...Você sabe que o dever de uma deusa é proteger e amar a todos igualmente, mas uma humana tem o direito de ser feliz com quem ama...E uma deusa humana, que direito ou dever devem respeitar?Aqui dentro meu coração chama por você desde que tinha sete anos, não sabia ainda que era amor, mas quando te reencontrei de novo descobri que era...Também te amo, talvez até mais do que eu mesma...Senti muito a sua falta todo esse tempo, queria te abraçar quando te vi, mas não pude...Não sei mais o que é certo ou errado...Só sei que preciso de você. - Saori falava baixo em meio a lágrimas.

- Saori... Irei respeitar a decisão que tomar, farei o possível e o impossível para a sua felicidade, também preciso de você, mesmo que os deuses sejam contra. - Seiya disse enxugando as lágrimas de Saori, e trazendo - a para mais perto de si.

- Obrigada por existir Seiya! - Saori pensava enquanto sentia o calor do abraço de seu amado.

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	2. Em silêncio

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

:**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos Céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 2 : Em silêncio...

Depois de se abraçarem, eles finalmente desceram para o jantar que Shun e June haviam preparado.

- Seiya, onde você estava? - Seika perguntou preocupada.

- E-eu estava conversando com a Saori, eu fui levar a carta que Mú pediu para entregar a ela. - Seiya disse acalmando a sua irmã.

- Não está me escondendo nada não é mesmo, Senhor Ogawara? - Seika perguntou em um tom de brincadeira.

- Mas é claro que não, como eu poderia esconder algo tão sério, da minha irmãzinha querida?! - Seiya respondeu com o mesmo tom de brincadeira, e deixou se levar por um sorriso que só ele tinha.

- Seika - San, por que não vai conhecer o planetário com Ikki? - Hyoga perguntou piscando para Seiya.

- Seika toma cuidado com o Ikki, qualquer coisa eu estou aqui. - Seiya disse fingindo ciúmes da irmã.

- Ora Seiya, deixa a sua irmã decidir por ela mesma... - Ikki disse sério, olhando de Seiya para Seika.

- Seiya, eu só vou ir ver o planetário, não há com que se preocupar...Ikki não irá fazer nada! - Seika disse olhando de Seiya para Ikki.

- Hmm...Então tudo bem! - Seiya disse meio resmungão.

Todos jantaram e seguiram rumos diferentes, ou próximos...Ikki e Seika olhavam as estrelas no Planetário, Shun e June arrumavam a bagunça do jantar, Hyoga passava horas no telefone com Freya, e Seiya, Saori, Shiryu e Shunrey, estavam na varanda conversando.

- Você está meio quieto Seiya...Está preocupado com a aproximação do Ikki e da Seika? - Shiryu perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Você acha? Estou um pouco, mas a Seika já é bem grandinha, não é isso que me preocupa... - Seiya disse olhando de Shiryu para Saori.

- Hmm...Seiya, você sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre que precisar. - Shiryu disse entendendo a situação.

- Saori, e você vai mesmo ser entrevistada amanhã, por aquela revista que está falando da fundação? - Shunrey perguntou olhando para Saori.

- Acho que sim, é chato, mas não tenho outra escolha. - Saori disse olhando para Seiya.

- Shiryu, você vai entrar comigo? - Shunrey perguntou abraçando Shiryu.

- Vou... - Shiryu disse despedindo - se de Saori e Seiya.

- Estou lhe preocupando? - Saori perguntou se aproximando de Seiya.

- Não está... - Seiya respondeu abraçando - a com força.

- As estrelas estão tão bonitas hoje! - Saori disse sorrindo para Seiya.

- Você lembra daquela noite? - Seiya perguntou olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Sim, tive tanto medo de te perder... - Saori respondeu apoiando sua cabeça nos braços de Seiya.

- Só faltou um beijo para aquela noite ser perfeita... - Seiya disse em um tom de brincadeira.

- Hmm...Bom, é...Quase foi perfeita então! - Saori confessou corando - se.

- Como assim quase? - Seiya perguntou confuso.

- Eu ia te beijar... Mas a Shina interrompeu. - Saori confessou desanimando - se.

- Quem diria hein Srtá Saori?! Mas não tem problemas, pois daqui pra frente você vai ter quantos beijos quiser! - Seiya disse sério, olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- É verdade? - Saori perguntou olhando fixamente naqueles olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu beijando - a carinhosamente.

- Em silêncio? - Seiya perguntou sério.

- Sim, em silêncio... - Saori respondeu sorrindo.

- Não podemos falar para nossos amigos agora... - Seiya disse preocupado.

- Eu sei, e entendo Seiya... Você e eu, finalmente juntos! - Saori disse entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Seiya.

_________________________________________________________________________

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	3. Confie em mim ,meu irmãozinho!

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos Céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 3 : Confie em mim ,meu irmãozinho!

- Seiya, já está tarde... Queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas não posso! Aishiteru... Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. - Saori disse levantando - se.

- Espera! Eu vou entrar também... - Seiya disse levantando - se e beijando - a novamente, e depois entraram na mansão.

22: 30 hs da noite

June, Shun, Shunrey e Shiryu dormiam em seus respectivos quartos, enquanto Ikki e Seika procuravam por Seiya, Hyoga ainda estava no telefone com Freya, e Saori e Seiya arrumavam um jeito de entrar sem que percebessem que estavam juntos.

- Cadê o Seiya hein? - Seika perguntava preocupada.

- A mansão é grande, mas não dá para se perder...Seiya com certeza está por ai, vamos encontrá-lo. - Ikki disse acalmando Seika.

- Shiii... Esqueci completamente da Seika, ela estava me esperando para irmos dormir, porque ainda não tinha certeza de que íamos morar aqui, ou no meu antigo apartamento. - Seiya disse preocupado.

- Por que não ficam morando aqui? Ainda tem muitos quartos aqui na mansão, e além do mais poderíamos ficar mais perto...Mas se quiser voltar para o seu apartamento sem problemas, irei sentir saudades mesmo que seja a dois quarteirões daqui... Seika deve estar te procurando. - Saori disse séria.

- Eu vou aceitar seu convite de morar aqui até decidirmos então! Mas se nos verem de novo aqui, vai ficar claro que está acontecendo algo entre nós dois...Boa Noite minha deusa! - Seiya sussurrou no ouvido de Saori, se despedindo com um rápido beijo.

- Ah, Seiya estive procurando por você! Onde você estava? - Seika perguntou intrigada, percebendo que Seiya estava escondendo algo.

- E-eu estava te procurando, Seika... - Seiya respondeu sem jeito.

- Humm... E a Saori? - Ikki perguntou porque tinha ouvido a voz dela, antes dele e de Seika entrarem no corredor.

- Não sei... Por que? - Seiya perguntou tentando mostrar desinteresse.

- Por nada...Tive a impressão de ouvir a voz dela agora a pouco. - Ikki respondeu intrigado.

- Ikki, boa noite! - Seika disse um pouco tímida.

- Boa Noite Seika... - Ikki despediu - se de Seika e Seiya, indo para seu quarto...

- Vamos, dormir maninho? - Seika perguntou pra Seiya.

- Sim, entre... - Seiya respondeu abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

- Hey Seiya, por que está tão quieto? É aquela garota né...A Saori? - Seika perguntou fazendo cafuné no cabelo de seu irmão mais novo.

- Humm...Seikaa...Ela é só uma grande amiga, sou muito ligado a ela, só isso! - Seiya respondeu fechando os olhos.

- Seiya... Eu já percebi que você é "muito ligado a ela", mas o que te preocupa tanto então, se não é ela?Não esconda nada de mim, sou sua irmã...Não irei contar nada a ninguém...Pode contar comigo irmãozinho! - Seika continuava insistindo em saber.

- Promete? Posso confiar? - Seiya perguntou misterioso.

- Prometo... Só não quero mais te ver com esse rostinho de preocupação, o meu irmãozinho sempre foi animado, nunca desistiu... - Seika respondeu carinhosamente.

- Digamos que eu amo uma garota, que também me ama...Mas não podemos ficar juntos, porque de algumas diferenças que possam causar nosso sofrimento...E nos fomos fracos e acabamos ficando juntos, sem que ninguém possa saber...Porém a qualquer momento alguém "superior" pode acabar com nosso amor pra sempre, porque somos tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes como o Céu e a Terra. - Seiya confessou para Seika.

- Se vocês realmente se amam, ninguém vai poder mudar isso ou tirar esse amor de vocês...Você não foi fraco, você foi forte enfrentando todas essas diferenças por quem ama Seiya...E se alguém tentar fazer vocês dois sofrerem, sejam fortes e superem isso...Pelo amor que sentem... - Seika disse aconselhando Seiya...

- Seika, obrigado! - Seiya disse agradecendo a irmã, e depois deitou - se em sua cama.

# No outro dia:

||Shiryu e Shunrey acordaram cedo como de costume, e foram meditar no jardim da mansão, antes de começarem suas "rotinas do dia a dia" como trabalhar, estudar e etc...Shun e June não podiam arrumar a casa ou fazer coisas do tipo, pois hoje os empregados trabalhavam, então resolveram ir visitar o Orfanato...Hyoga ainda dormia, mas iria logo tomar seu café, ligar para Freya e finalmente partir para a Sibéria, para ver como estão as coisas por lá, depois da morte de seu mestre...Seiya mostrava para Seika seu lugar preferido naquela mansão de quando era criança, uma árvore bem grande no jardim, onde dá pra ver a mansão inteira por cima... Saori estava no seu quarto "não querendo levantar", pois às 11:30 da manhã, teria uma entrevista com a revista "Stars - Chan" que semana passada havia feito uma matéria sobre a sua fundação e hoje resolvera "entrevista - lá em especial..." Ikki estava em algum lugar que ninguém sabia, como de costume.||

(...)

- Srtá Kido, Toc, Toc...Srtá Kido? - A empregada de cabelos azulados, e encaracolados, que se chamava Mizumy chamava, a Saori para se preparar para, a entrevista.

- Ah, é você Mizumy? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Saori perguntava preocupada, abrindo a porta.

- Não aconteceu nada Srtá Kido, se me permite, eu deveria falar que você tem uma entrevista às 11:30 com a revista Stars - Chan, e já são 9:00... Seria melhor se a Srtá se prepara - se, e depois tome seu café, sendo pontual com essa revista, pois na última entrevista que teve, precisou ser adiada porque ainda estava na Grécia. - Mizumy falava feito um persocon antigo, e tinha o habito de falar o que Saori poderia ou não poderia fazer, ela trabalha na mansão desde que Saori era bebe.

- Obrigada...Logo, logo eu irei, não se preocupe! - Saori agradeceu sorrindo, porém por dentro já nem queria imaginar as perguntinhas que tinham a fazer a ela, e foi se arrumar para a entrevista.

- Também te amo, minha querida Freya! - Hyoga falava no telefone, segurando uma bandeja com bolo e leite.

- Nossa Hyoga, que apetite hein?Tomou o café inteirinho! - Seiya ria da situação do amigo, tentando tomar café e falando no telefone ao mesmo tempo.

- Entrevista! Por que comigo? - Saori descia as escadas queixando - se da entrevista.

- Bom dia, Saori! - Seiya disse com um sorriso, e em seguida piscou para ela.

- Ah, bom dia Seiya! - Saori disse timidamente, tentando não demonstrar para Hyoga, a sua "aproximação a Seiya".

- Posso te acompanhar? - Seiya perguntou sério.

- A-acompanhar? - Saori gaguejava preocupada com o que Seiya iria dizer.

- Sim, te acompanhar no café da manhã... Hyoga está aqui "enrolado com o café", e a Seika saiu com o Shun e a June...Então só falta você e eu tomar café da manhã...Posso? - Seiya perguntou olhando a fixamente.

- Ah, claro... Vamos! - Saori respondeu convidando ele a ir buscar bolos, pãezinhos, e coisas do tipo na cozinha.

Depois do café:

- Queria passar a minha manhã com você... Mas essa revista tinha que estragar tudo? - Saori disse olhando para Seiya, enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- Hmm, então é isso?! Pensei que estivesse brava comigo...E quem te disse que essa revista estragou tudo? Eu ainda estou aqui! - Seiya disse se aproximando dela.

- Mas, alguém pode nos ver! - Saori disse olhando para a porta da cozinha.

- E dai? Eu te amo! - Seiya disse se aproximando mais, para beija - lá.

- Eu também! - Saori disse fechando os olhos, para Seiya beija - lá.

- Finalmente vou voltar para a Sibéria! Será que ainda tem alguém nessa casa? - Hyoga disse dirigindo - se para a cozinha.

Saori e Seiya se beijavam tranqüilamente, quando... Hyoga abre a porta da cozinha.

- Seiya e... Saori? Por Zeus! - Hyoga falava espantado.

- O que foi Hyoga? - Seiya disse sério, pois acabava de ser "interrompido" por Hyoga.

- Estou procurando alguém nessa casa a um tempão para se despedir... Eu estou indo para a Sibéria! Só encontrei vocês... - Hyoga disse em um tom amigável.

- Quando vai voltar? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Ainda não sei...Quando eu for voltar eu arrumo um jeito de avisar, eu já avisei pra Freya, mas se ela ligar passe às noticias para ela. - Hyoga disse sério.

- Cuide - se Hyoga!... Ainda temos muitas batalhas pela frente. - Seiya disse em um tom de brincadeira.

- Claro Seiya... Cuide - se também! - Hyoga disse no mesmo tom que Seiya.

- Tome cuidado Hyoga, não esqueça de ligar! - Saori disse amigavelmente.

- Sim... e a Srtá também tome cuidado! - Hyoga disse em um tom brincalhão.

- Adeus, até mais! - Hyoga disse despedindo - se e indo para o pequeno aeroporto da fundação.

- Finalmente sozinhos! - Seiya disse abraçando Saori com força.

- Sim...Será que ele viu? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que não... - Seiya disse deitando a cabeça de Saori levemente em seu braço esquerdo.

- Nunca tinha percebido o quanto você é romântico... - Saori disse em um tom de brincadeira, colocando suas mãos levemente no pescoço de Seiya.

- Nem eu... - Seiya sussurrou, começando um beijo demorado.

Enquanto Seiya beijava Saori ela nem conseguia se segurar, pois faltava - lhe o ar, apesar de ser uma deusa, tinha um coração humano que batia sem compasso algum, enquanto Seiya a "beijava" inquieto.

11: 15

- Esqueci completamente da entrevista, faltam 15 minutos...Preciso ir para o escritório. - Saori disse parando Seiya, e tentando tomar fôlego.

- É isso que você quer? - Seiya perguntou birrento.

- Não... Mas preciso ir! - Saori respondeu arrumando - se novamente.

- Vou ficar aqui esperando alguém chegar, hoje estou de folga, e não tenho nada pra fazer...Quem sabe...Eu poderia ir ao Orfanato visitar as crianças, jogar futebol e conversar com a Miho - Chan. - Seiya disse tentando provocar ciúmes.

- Nããão se preocupe, não vai ficar sozinho! - Saori disse enciumada.

- Como não? - Seiya disse rindo.

- Tive uma idéia...Você vem comigo, e me ajuda a "responder" as perguntinhas da entrevista.

- Certeza...Então eu vou! - Seiya aceitou o convite, e foi com Saori esperar pela entrevista.

_________________________________________________________________________

**_By: Saori Yummy_**


	4. A revista STARS CHAN

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 4 : A revista "Stars - Chan"

Passado os 15 minutos que faltavam finalmente, chega uma senhorita de cabelos castanhos presos com uma trança, usando uma roupa "colegial".

- Srtá Kido, como vai? - a entrevistadora Haruka perguntou gentilmente, se sentando em uma poltrona.

- Eu vou bem! - Saori respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Vamos começar? - Haruka perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu afastando - se um pouco de Seiya.

- Hmm... É verdade que a você, e o Julian Solo neto do sócio do seu falecido avô, namoraram? - Haruka perguntou com um tom de curiosidade, pois era louca por Julian.

- Não é verdade! Ele apenas me propôs, pois nossos avôs eram muito amigos, mas eu recusei... - Saori disse séria.

- Como você não quis?Ele é liiindo! - Haruka disse impressionada.

- Com quantos anos começou a assumir a Fundação? - Haruka perguntou com curiosidade.

- Bom, desde que meu avô morreu, mas as ordens eram tratadas atravez de Tatsumi... Comecei a assumir mesmo com meus 13 anos. - Saori respondeu gentilmente.

- É verdade, a Srtá começou a assumir bem cedo! - Haruka disse impressionada.

- Por que a sua fundação resolveu ajudar Orfanatos carentes? - Haruka perguntou amigavelmente.

- Porque enquanto houver injustiça social, todos nos que temos melhores condições, devemos ajudar não só com materiais, mas também com amor...Assim elas poderão crescer com mais segurança e construir um futuro melhor. - Saori respondeu sorrindo.

Depois de inúmeras perguntas, sobre: negócios, moda, beleza, opiniões, atividades, sonhos e etc...Ela resolveu perguntar sobre a vida amorosa dela.

- E você tem alguém especial em seu coração? - Haruka perguntou curiosa, olhando para Seiya que estava sentando inquieto no mesmo sofá que Saori, lendo um Mangá.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu séria.

- E você está com ele?Como é ele?Ninguém nunca te viu com um namorado! - Haruka perguntou impressionada.

- Não... Ele é um grande amigo, que sempre está comigo quando mais preciso e não preciso, que conseguiu mudar meu jeito de agir e pensar, que me ensinou o verdadeiro significado das palavras amor e amizade, ele é minha razão de ser! - Saori respondeu sorrindo.

- Nossa... Eu queria conhecer ele!- Haruka disse rindo.

Seiya finalmente tirou o Mangá que lia do rosto e ficou olhando aquela situação "a Saori sendo obrigada a falar da vida dela para uma revista".

- Mas esse garoto é... É Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégasus que lutou na Guerra Galáctica! - Haruka disse escandalosamente.

- Sou eu mesmo! - Seiya disse olhando para Saori, um pouco preocupado.

- E o que faz aqui? É você o amor misterioso da Srtá Kido? - Haruka perguntou olhando para os dois.

- Eu moro aqui, junto dos outros cavaleiros... - Seiya olhou fixamente para Saori, depois voltou sua atenção ao mangá que segurava nas mãos.

- Ele não respondeu a outra pergunta! A Srtá confirma, é ele ou não? - Haruka perguntou empolgada.

- Nós somos grandes amigos, não consigo me imaginar sem ele, assim como os outros amigos! - Saori respondeu desconcertada.

- Ah, eu entendo! Mas a senhorita não disse se é ele ou não... - Haruka disse resmungona.

- Senhorita Haruka a entrevista acabou, a Srtá Kido não tem o dia todo! - Tatsumi disse nervoso, pois não gostava de ver a neta do seu mestre, sendo exposta a mídia.

- Sim, obrigada Srtá Kido e Sr Ogawara! - Haruka agradeceu se retirando.

- E você o que faz aqui moleque? - Tatsumi perguntou a Seiya.

- O que disse? - Seiya perguntou bravo.

- Srtá... Só o que faltava, deixar o Seiya morar aqui com aquela irmã dele. - Tatsumi implicava com Seiya o tempo todo.

- Tatsumi, já chega! Seiya e Seika iram ficar aqui até quando quiserem, eles também tem direitos aqui, e você deve tratá-los com respeito...Entendeu? - Saori disse aos berros, pois já estava cansada da longa entrevista, e de Tatsumi que tanto implicava com Seiya.

- Sim, Srtá! - Tatsumi disse se retirando do escritório.

- Ah Seiya, por que comigo? - Saori perguntou se aproximando de Seiya.

- Acalme - se! - Seiya disse abraçando - a.

- É sempre tudo difícil para nos dois! Teremos que enfrentar milhares de perguntas de nossos amigos, mais trilhares de perguntas de jornalistas, e talvez a revolta dos deuses?Tudo para ficarmos juntos!Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil ficar ao seu lado... - Saori disse em meio a lágrimas.

- Enfrentaremos tudo e seremos felizes... eu prometo! Temos até algumas vantagens... - Seiya disse enxugando as lágrimas de Saori.

- Sim... Que vantagens? - Saori perguntou sorrindo, pois Seiya sempre tinha uma solução para seus problemas, mesmo que malucas.

- Bom... Nossos amigos vão estar ao nosso lado mesmo que descubram...Os deuses eu enfrentarei todos que tentarem te tirar de mim...E os entrevistadores, nós falamos à verdade Que nos amamos! - Seiya disse sorrindo.

- Você é sempre a luz, quando estou na escuridão! - Saori disse rindo, e em seguida deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Seiya.

- Você também é a minha luz! - Seiya disse colocando - a no seu colo, e abraçando - a.

- Xiuu! - Saori disse colocando seu dedo nos lábios de Seiya, e em seguida foi o beijando devagar.

Shiryu e Shunrey tinham voltado, e foram namorar no mesmo cômodo que Seiya e Saori estavam, o escritório de visitas.

- Vocês estão...Namorando? - Shiryu e Shunrey falaram espantados com o que viam.

- Sim... - Seiya disse em um tom preocupado, abraçando Saori com mais força.

- Fico feliz por vocês! - Shiryu disse percebendo a preocupação de Seiya.

- Eu não deveria me apaixonar por um humano, eu deveria amar a todos por igual, mas não consigo...Peço desculpas por não ser uma verdadeira deusa... eu lutei contra meu próprio coração, mas no final ele venceu, e foi mais forte do que eu... - Saori disse em meio a lágrimas.

- Nos entendemos, não precisa se desculpar... Você também tem o direito de ser feliz! Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra vocês... - Shunrey e Shiryu tentavam acalmar Saori.

- Obrigado... Shiryu, Shunrey, mas, por favor, não contem nada para ninguém, até nos sentimos mais seguros para contar... - Seiya disse preocupado, abraçando Saori que chorava em seus braços.

- Claro Seiya, mas nos somos seus amigos, se precisar qualquer coisa sempre estaremos aqui! Eu tinha certeza de que estava acontecendo algo... - Shiryu disse equilibrado como sempre.

- Vocês começaram hoje? - Shunrey perguntou sem jeito.

- Não... Desde que eu voltei! - Seiya respondeu gentilmente.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento... - Saori disse segurando firmemente a mão de Seiya.

- Não se preocupe, estou aqui! - Seiya disse sorrindo para ela...

Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Shunrey passaram algumas horas conversando, até que conseguiram acalmar Saori...

No outro dia:

A revista foi finalmente publicada, e para a surpresa de todos, tinha como capa uma foto de Seiya...

- Seiya... Seiya... Olha você saiu na revista! - Shun disse entregando a revista para Seiya.

- E o que diz? - Seiya perguntou intrigado segurando a revista.

- Não sei... Eu ainda não li. - Shun disse curioso.

- "Seiya o cavaleiro de pégasus que lutou na Guerra Galáctica (Um evento oficial patrocinado pela fundação Graad com o objetivo de entregar a armadura de ouro ao cavaleiro vencedor) pode ser o misterioso *amor* que Saori Kido cita em sua entrevista para a nossa revista".- Seiya lia em voz alta e Shun escutava atento.

- Nossa... Será que a Srtá Saori gosta de você mesmo, como a revista desconfia? - Shun perguntou intrigado.

- Bobagens... Devem estar falando isso só porque eu estava lá quando a entrevistaram. - Seiya disse mostrando preocupação.

- Leia a tal entrevista, ai podemos saber se é verdade ou não. - Shun disse curioso.

- Sim... - Seiya disse meio sem jeito.

- Bom dia! - Saori disse descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia, saiu a sua entrevista na revista. - Shun disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia! - Seiya disse sorrindo, e mostrando a revista para ela.

- Por que você está como capa? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Leia... - Seiya respondeu, entregando a revista a ela.

- Não acredito! - Saori disse preocupada com o que lia na revista.

- É verdade Saori? - Shun perguntou curioso e meio sem jeito.

- Eu não disse nada para eles...NADA! - Saori disse preocupada olhando para Seiya.

- Da pra perceber só de olhar pra vocês dois, olha agora como vocês estão reagindo com essa matéria. - Shun disse olhando para os dois.

- Shun! - Seiya e Saori falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu e June vimos vocês dois juntos... - Shun disse envergonhado.

- Então vocês nos viram? - Saori perguntou envergonhando - se também.

- Sim... Espero que vocês sejam felizes, mas precisam tomar cuidados...Um Humano e uma Deusa... O que os deuses achariam disso? - Shun disse preocupado.

- Não sabemos... Tudo o que queremos é ficar juntos! - Seiya disse em um tom de preocupação.

- Entendo o quanto deve ser complicado. - Shun disse em um tom calmo, e sentou - se no sofá.

- Saori... Quer vir comigo e com a June na sorveteria com a Seika? - Shunrey perguntou amigavelmente.

- Sim... Espera, que eu irei me arrumar. - Saori respondeu sorrindo levemente, depois subiu para se arrumar no seu quarto.

- Seiya o que está escondendo? - Seika perguntou rindo.

- Não estou escondendo nada! - Seiya disse piscando para Seika.

- E o que é isso em sua mão esquerda? - Seika perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Não é nada... É só uma revista! - Seiya respondeu olhando sério para Seika.

- Se é só uma revista, por que está escondendo? - Seika disse tentando pegar a revista que Seiya escondia, enquanto os outros riam da situação.

- Por nada. - Seiya disse segurando o braço de Seika com sua mão direita.

- Nada é? - Seika perguntou sorrindo, e depois conseguiu pegar a revista que Seiya tinha na mão.

- Pronto...Agora conseguiu? - Seiya disse envergonhado.

- Seiya... - Seika disse preocupada, devolvendo a revista a Seiya.

- Vamos? - Saori disse descendo as escadas.

- Sim... - Shunrey, June e Seika falaram juntas.

- June... Vou sentir saudades! - Shun disse puxando o braço de June.

- Shun... Mas eu só vou à sorveteria. - June disse completamente mimada, abraçando Shun.

- Mas eu vou sentir saudades mesmo assim! - Shun disse docemente, completando a frase com um leve beijo.

- Seiya... Vou voltar daqui a pouco. - Seika disse abraçando seu irmão, e depois foi em direção à porta.

- Tchau Seiya... Tchau Shun! - Shunrey falou dirigindo - se a porta.

- Tchau... Cuidem da casa! - Saori falou olhando de Shun para Seiya.

- Claro! - Seiya e Shun falaram juntos.

- Esqueci minha carteira! - Saori disse voltando para a sala.

- Voltou? - Seiya perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu esqueci minha carteira na mesinha... - Saori disse sorrindo também, e pegando a carteira.

- Hmm... Pensei que tivesse esquecido de falar Tchau direito pra mim. - Seiya falou em um tom manhoso.

- É... Eu vou tomar um ar lá no jardim. - Shun falou percebendo a situação e se retirando da sala.

- Desculpe... - Saori disse pulando nos braços de Seiya para abraçar - lhe.

- Te amo... - Seiya disse abraçando - a com mais força, e beijando -a rapidamente.

- Eu também te amo... Espere por mim! - Saori disse levantando - se, e voltando para o carro, para finalmente ir a sorveteria.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_By Saori Yummy_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Notas da autora:_

Agradecimentos aos comentários de Marina Jolie na Fanfic "Hurry Xmas ~ Um Natal para nos dois", e de Pegaso Seiya sobre o primeiro capitulo da Fanfic "Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você".

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Contando os segundos com você

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 5 : Contando os segundos com você.

# Algumas horas depois que as garotas haviam ido à sorveteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Triim...Triiim - o telefone tocou.

- Já vou! - Seiya disse indo, em direção ao telefone.

- Alô... - Seiya atendeu ao telefone do dojo/sala de treinamento.

- Alô, por favor, a Srtá Saori? - Milo perguntou gentilmente.

- Ela não está... Quem gostaria? - Seiya perguntou amigavelmente.

- Milo de escorpião... É o Seiya? - Milo perguntou com seu tom de sempre.

- Sim... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem ai no santuário? - Seiya respondeu e logo já perguntou preocupado.

- No santuário sim... Mas os habitantes dos arredores do santuário, tem se revoltado por Athena não estar morando aqui, para protege - los...Nos falamos que ela protegia a todos onde quer que esteja, mas eles se negaram a acreditar e esperam que ela venha o mais rápido o possível. - Milo respondeu preocupado.

- Ela vai precisar ir para o santuário?! E o mestre ancião? - Seiya perguntou intrigado.

- Sim... O mestre ancião precisou regressar para rozan, mas irá voltar logo! - Milo respondeu a Seiya.

- Eu irei falar com ela quando voltar... - Seiya disse um pouco desanimado.

- Obrigado... E como estão todos? - Milo agradeceu, e em seguida fez uma pergunta.

- Estão todos bem... Shiryu está trabalhando, Hyoga está na Sibéria, Shun está cuidando do jardim, Saori saiu com Seika, Shunrey e June, Ikki está desaparecido como de costume, e eu estava treinando. - Seiya respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Manda lembranças pra todos, tenho que desligar! - Milo disse amigavelmente.

- Sim... Mande lembranças ai também! - Seiya disse gentilmente.

- Tchau... - Milo despediu - se.

- Tchau... - Seiya retribuiu, e desligou o telefone voltando a treinar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Na sorveteria todas as garotas comiam e conversavam animadas...Seika finalmente tinha conseguido se aproximar conversando com Saori...Todas contavam como estava seu relacionamento, conversavam sobre moda, filmes, comidas, amizades e etc...

- E como está você e o Seiya? - June perguntou com curiosidade.

- Amigos como sempre... Por que? - Saori respondeu timidamente.

- Ah, Saori... Não precisa ficar com vergonha, todos nós sabemos que vocês se amam e estam "juntos". - June disse olhando de Shunrey para Saori.

- Até eu sei disso! - Seika disse amigavelmente, e depois deixou fluir um leve riso.

- Nosso amor é tão visível assim? - Saori perguntou as amigas ficando com as faces vermelhas.

- Ainda pergunta Saori... Há anos todos nós percebemos isso! - Shunrey, June e Seika falaram juntas.

- E quando é o casamento Shunrey? - Saori perguntou brincando com Shunrey.

- É... É... Casamento? Bom, Shiryu e eu estamos trabalhando, pra comprar uma casa aqui perto, vamos casar logo, logo! - Shunrey respondeu sorrindo, deixando sua mente sonhar por um breve instante.

- E você Seika? - June perguntou um tanto que curiosa.

- Eu o que? - Seika respondeu com outra pergunta ficando vermelha, pois estava pensando no Ikki.

- Ora... Você e o Ikki... Todos nós percebemos o clima. - June disse curiosa.

- Talvez sejamos bons amigos... Já perdi minha família, não quero arriscar a perder mais ninguém. - Seika disse um pouco triste.

- Entendo... - June disse preocupada.

- Ikki também já passou por algo semelhante. - Saori disse um pouco séria, olhando para Seika.

- E você e o Shun? - Shunrey perguntou para June.

- Estamos bem! Ele é tudo pra mim... Ele é muito fofo! - June disse com seu jeito de menina sonhadora.

Depois de conversarem por horas e horas na sorveteria, as garotas partiram para, a Mansão Kido.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Seiya você está ai? - Shiryu perguntou entrando no Dojo.

- Estou... - Seiya respondeu tentando sorrir, parando suas flexões.

- Só encontrei o Shun no jardim... Cadê todo mundo? - Shiryu perguntou com seu jeito calmo de sempre.

- Ah, as garotas foram pra sorveteria, e até agora não voltaram... O Milo ligou procurando a Saori, ou melhor, a Athena. - Seiya respondeu um pouco sério.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no santuário? - Shiryu perguntou preocupado.

- Não... Mas os moradores dos arredores estão se queixando de Athena não proteger eles, pois acreditam que ela só seja capaz de proteger a cidade que ela habita, e querem que ela more lá. - Seiya respondeu com um tom de voz de revolta.

- E provavelmente ela terá que ir, para desfazer essa confusão, não é mesmo? - Shiryu disse percebendo a situação em que o amigo estava, ele era sempre o primeiro dos amigos a perceber o que se passava.

- Agora que nos estávamos começando... Não vou poder ir para o santuário tão cedo... Talvez os outros cavaleiros não entendam nossos sentimentos. - Seiya disse em um tom de voz um pouco triste.

- Conhecendo - a bem eu diria que ela arrumaria uma desculpa para não te prejudicar. - Shiryu disse tentando melhorar o humor do amigo.

Algum tempo depois as garotas voltaram do passeio... June ficou no jardim com Shun, Seika foi até a cozinha para fazer um bolo de chocolate, Shunrey e Saori foram procurar por Shiryu e Seiya.

- Voltamos... - Shunrey e Saori falaram ao mesmo tempo com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Saori...Tenho noticias do santuário. - Seiya disse um pouco sério.

- Shunrey...Vamos ao terraço? - Shiryu perguntou abraçando Shunrey, indo em direção ao terraço.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Saori perguntou preocupada se aproximando de Seiya...

- Sim... - Seiya apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e explicou toda a conversa que teve com Milo.

- Não pode ser! - Saori disse preocupada abraçando Seiya.

- Não quero te perder, mas você precisa ir não é mesmo! - Seiya disse um pouco compreensivo, abraçando - a com mais força.

- Eu também não quero... Mas preciso ir! - Saori disse um pouco triste, encostando sua cabeça nos ombros de Seiya.

- Se eu pudesse não deixaria que nada nos afasta - se. - Seiya disse levantando levemente o rosto de Saori.

- Me prometa... Que nada vai poder nos afastar, mesmo que eu tenha que ir à Grécia! Vamos continuar juntos? - Saori perguntou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Eu prometo... Vou com você até mesmo no céu ou no inferno! - Seiya respondeu enxugando as lágrimas de Saori, e contornando o rosto dela com seu dedo.

- Seiya... Fique com isso. - Saori disse entregando uma pequena corrente com um Pégasus a Seiya.

- Sim... - Seiya disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Saori, segurando a corrente que tinha recebido de Saori...

- Posso colocar? - Saori disse colocando a corrente no braço direito de Seiya.

- Você vai ir amanhã? - Seiya perguntou um pouco manhoso.

- Vou ir hoje à noite, ainda preciso pedir para prepararem minhas coisas para a viagem. - Saori respondeu se aproximando seu rosto ao rosto de Seiya.

- Só você! - Seiya sussurrou no ouvido de Saori, e depois deu - lhe um beijo demorado.

- Vem comigo? - Saori perguntou segurando as mãos de Seiya e levantando - se.

- Pra onde? - Seiya respondeu com uma pergunta meio confusa.

- A primeira vez que te vi quando éramos pequenos... - Saori respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não é possível... Ainda existe aquele lugar? - Seiya perguntou rindo, e lembrando da primeira impressão que tiveram um do outro.

"Saori brincava na antiga sala de fantasias, onde ela chamava de *meu palácio* ,estava vestida de Julieta, enquanto sonhava em um dia ter um Romeu... Quando aparece Seiya vestido de Romeu, falando que aquela séria uma boa roupa para ser um cavaleiro".

- Claro! Jamais deixei outra pessoa entrar lá. - Saori respondeu rindo, e levando Seiya até a sala, que ficava em um sotom, em cima do quarto do seu avô.

- Saori... - Seiya disse impressionado com o que via.

- Demorei anos para deixa - lo assim. - Saori disse sorrindo.

- Só uma deusa para transformar aquele lugar, em um lugar assim. - Seiya disse em um tom de brincadeira.

O sotom estava decorado com flores e espelhos que simulavam estrelas caindo por todos os lados... Havia um armário com as famosas fantasias, e livros que ela gostava tanto... E o chão era forrado por um aconchegante acolchoado grande que simulava a terra do seu jardim encantado... Aquele sotom era semelhante ao planetário, mas possuía um toque especial de sua infância, e mais do que isso os sentimentos que guardava por Seiya desde pequena...Tinha uma mesinha com seus diários, as fotos de seus amigos, fotos e mais fotos de Seiya, fotos do seu querido avô... E alguns instrumentos como piano, violão e flauta transversal.

- Toca pra mim? - Saori perguntou mostrando o piano para Seiya, e sentando - se ao lado dele.

- Só se você cantar comigo! - Seiya disse sorrindo, e se preparando para tocar.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu sorrindo, e os dois começaram a música.

**_ "Stay Away - Saint Seiya_**

**_Afaste - se_**

**_Oh stay stay ikanaide_**

**_Oh fique fique, por favor não vá _**

**_Away kedo furenaide_**

**_Embora, mas por favor não toque _**

**_Kokoro wa ima kyandoru _**

**_Este coração agora é uma vela _**

**_Oh stay stay kaze no oto_**

**_Oh fique fique, o som do vento _**

**_Away mada soto wa ame_**

**_Ao longe, ainda chove lá fora _**

**_Chikaku ni ite kyandoru _**

**_Próximo à vela _**

**_Aa Bokura au no ga_**

**_Ah! Nosso encontro _**

**_Hayasugita ne_**

**_Muito cedo _**

**_Motome au supiido oitsukenai_**

**_A velocidade de cada um, não se pode perseguir _**

**_So go away demo dare ka ?_**

**_Então vá embora, mas quem?_**

**_Oh stay moshi aishita ra_**

**_Oh fique, se você ama _**

**_Honoo ni naru jerashii _**

**_O ciúme se torna fogo _**

**_Aa Sore wa unmei_**

**_Ah! Esse destino _**

**_Kaerarenai_**

**_Não pode mudar _**

**_Yakusoku ni somukeba kizutsuku darô_**

**_Se a promessa for quebrada, ganhará uma ferida _**

**_So go away furenaide_**

**_Então vá embora, por favor não toque _**

**_Oh stay kedo ikanaide_**

**_Oh fique, mas não vá _**

**_Kokoro wa ima kyandoru _**

**_Este coração agora é uma vela." _**

- Você toca muito bem Seiya... - Saori disse abraçando Seiya.

- É você que me inspira! - Seiya disse abraçando - a com mais força.

- Preciso ir... Queria você junto de mim para sempre! - Saori disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Seiya, um pouco sonhadora.

- Eu não queria! - Seiya disse olhando sério.

- Você não... - Saori começou a perguntar preocupada, mas foi interrompida, pela resposta de Seiya.

- Eu quero você comigo para SEMPRE! - Seiya respondeu sorrindo, e depois começou a beija - lá... Já não tinha mais rumo algum, ora beijava seus lábios, ora sua orelha, ora seu pescoço, deslizava suas mãos definitivamente inquietas, por todo o corpo da deusa, e ela fazia o mesmo...Não tinham rumo algum, só sabiam que se amavam e queriam ser felizes para sempre, mesmo que tenham que seguir caminhos diferentes... Enfrentariam tudo e todos para realizarem seus sonhos.

- Seiya... Eu te amo! - Saori disse parando Seiya.

- Sempre irei te amar... - Seiya disse se afastando, pois Saori estava realmente atrasada para sua partida para Grécia...

- Vamos descer? - Saori perguntou segurando a mão de Seiya.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu, indo em direção ao lugar de partida...

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	6. Eu vou dizer adeus

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 6 : Eu vou dizer adeus.

- Tatsumi, onde está minha mala? - Saori perguntou amigavelmente.

- As suas malas já foram colocadas no pequeno avião senhorita. - Tatsumi respondeu em um tom preocupado.

- Obrigada... Eu vou ficar bem! - Saori agradeceu percebendo a preocupação de seu mordomo.

- Sim... Srtá. - Tatsumi disse se retirando do aeroporto da fundação Graad.

Saori foi se despedir de todos os seus amigos e amigas que estavam presentes ali.

- Saori, leve alguns pedaços do bolo! - Seika disse entregando - lhe uma pequena vasilha azul, com alguns pedaços de bolo de chocolate, que ela havia preparado.

- Sim... Obrigada Seika! - Saori disse abraçando a sua nova amiga, e segurando a pequena vasilha de bolo.

- Saori... Nunca desista, lembre que você já batalhou tanto, e sempre venceu! - Shunrey disse docemente, abraçando Saori.

- Obrigada Shunrey... Eu quero ver seu casamento viu? - Saori agradeceu brincando com a amiga.

- Ainda temos muitas diversões pela frente viu Saori! Não vai esquecer de mim né? - June disse gentilmente, abraçando Saori.

- Claro que temos... Não vou esquecer de nenhum de vocês, é impossível! - Saori disse tentando não chorar, pois estava muito feliz com seus amigos, com o amor de sua vida, e agora teria que partir.

- Saori, você é como uma irmã pra mim... - Shun disse abraçando Saori, e deixando cair algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Você também é como um irmão pra mim... Shun... Todos vocês são minha família! - Saori disse agradecendo Shun.

- Saori... Lembre que sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui... Cuide - se! - Shiryu disse em seu tom equilibrado de sempre, abraçando Saori.

- Você também... Cuide - se Shiryu, e cuide do Seiya enquanto eu estiver longe. - Saori disse docemente.

Seiya estava ali, porém um pouco afastado, não queria perde - lá, esse adeus doía muito para ele, pois pressentia que seria o ultimo adeus.

- Seiya... Não vai se despedir? - Saori perguntou se aproximando dele, com lágrimas no rosto.

- Eu luto e lutarei por você Saori! - Seiya respondeu abraçando - a fortemente, deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seu rosto, não queria fazer isso na frente de todos, mas precisava se despedir dela, pois seu adeus chamou a atenção de todos os seus amigos, que olhavam atentamente.

- Você prometeu... - Saori disse olhando fixamente nos olhos de Seiya, enquanto estava nos braços dele.

- Sim... - Seiya disse em um tom encantador, enxugando as lágrimas de Saori, e se aproximando para beija - lá.

- Está louco? - Saori perguntou sussurrando para que seus amigos não percebessem.

- Já disse que estou... Por você! Não precisamos mais esconder isso... - Seiya respondeu em um tom completamente apaixonado, e depois deu um beijo demorado em Saori.

- Te amo! - Saori disse se afastando, com lágrimas por todo o seu rosto, entrando no avião.

- Seiya... Por que não me conta, o que impede? - Seika perguntou abraçando seu irmão que chorava sentado em um banco, no aeroporto da fundação.

- Seiya... Vai dar tudo certo! - Shiryu disse tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Seika... Ela é a reencarnação de Athena, uma deusa... Já lutei contra tantos deuses, e sai vitorioso... Mas não tenho certeza de que conseguirei vencer esse amor, tenho medo de perde - lá... Eu não posso! - Seiya respondia mostrando sua preocupação com Saori.

- Eu não sabia que ela era, a Athena que você disse ter protegido, por todo esse tempo... Não perca sua esperança, ela parece muito confiante quando está com você! - Seika disse alinhando os cabelos do irmão.

- É verdade Seiya... Eu tenho certeza de que ela foi, por que confia em você, e tem certeza de que você vai fazer de tudo para ficarem juntos. - Shiryu disse tentando acalmar o amigo.

No mesmo momento em que Seiya chorava, Saori também chorava dentro do avião.

- "Não tenho escolha, esse é meu dever como deusa dessa Terra, jurei amar e proteger a todos os seres, não posso sair desse caminho, por mais que eu te ame Seiya... Preciso de você comigo, não tenho mais forças, tive a sensação de que esse foi nosso último adeus, eu te amo, aconteça o que acontecer, meu amor por você irá além desse mundo".- Saori escrevia em seu diário, deixando cair lágrimas por todo o seu rosto, enquanto estava no avião a caminho do santuário, jamais parou de pensar um minuto se quer no que passará com Seiya, aquele dia foi maravilhoso para ela, o único dia desde que tinham assumido seu amor, que tinham passado uma tarde inteira, e *juntos* sem que alguém tivesse os interrompido.

Seiya tinha se "jogado" na sua cama, com seus pensamentos em torno de tudo que já tinha vivido com Saori, e com seus amigos durante todos esses anos, alguma coisa dentro de seu coração, indicava que iria perder algo importante.

# Algumas horas depois.

Seiya ainda estava em seu quarto, Seika, Shunrey e Shiryu conversavam na sala, Shun e June estavam assistiam a um filme que June havia alugado, Hyoga ainda estava na Sibéria, Saori ainda estava no avião a caminho do santuário, faltavam poucas horas para chegar lá, e Ikki ainda estava desaparecido como de costume.

- Você acha que ele vai superar? - Shunrey perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que sim, ele já passou por tantas dificuldades. - Shiryu respondeu um pouco calmo.

- Estou preocupada com ele, até agora não quis nada... - Seika disse preocupada, colocando uma almofada no sofá.

- Triim, Triim... - O telefone tocava.

- Alô... - Shiryu atendeu.

- Alô, por favor, o Hyoga? - Freya procurava por Hyoga.

- Ele ainda está viajando... É a Freya? - Shiryu respondeu e logo já fez outra pergunta.

- Sim, eu sou a Freya...Quem ta falando?Ah desculpe, eu pensei que ele já tivesse voltado...Se ele ligar diga que eu irei para o Japão em Agosto e que estou com saudades! - Freya pediu docemente.

- Sou eu Shiryu... Falo sim, talvez ele chegue depois de amanhã. - Shiryu disse gentilmente.

- Obrigada... Tchau! - Freya despediu - se de Shiryu.

- De nada... Tchau! - Shiryu retribuiu e desligou o telefone.

- Era a Freya, ela disse que vai vim em Agosto. - Shiryu disse sentando - se do lado de Shunrey, e abraçando - a discretamente.

- Vou ver como o Seiya está... - Seika disse segurando um prato bem quentinho de comida, dirigindo - se ao quarto de Seiya.

- Seiya? - Seika chamou pelo irmão entrando no quarto.

- Você está melhor? - Seika perguntou colocando, o prato em uma pequena mesa de rodas que tinha ficado no quarto, desde à tarde.

- Um pouco... Ela já ligou? - Seiya respondeu um pouco abatido, e logo já fez outra pergunta.

- Ela ainda não ligou, mas você precisa se alimentar, se não vai perder ela de vez, se ficar ai todo fraquinho...Como iria atrás dela desse jeito? - Seika disse tentando animar seu irmão, sentando - se na cama ao lado dele.

- Eu estou sem fome... - Seiya disse olhando para o prato de Okonomiaki que Seika havia levado.

- Ora Seiya... Era sua comida preferida quando era pequeno, vai fazer uma desfeita dessas pra mim, que pedi para fazerem esse prato pra você? - Seika disse mostrando - se preocupada.

- Você venceu... Ainda é minha comida preferida. - Seiya disse sorrindo por um pequeno instante, e começou a comer o Okonomiaki que Seika havia lhe trazido.

- Esse é meu irmãozinho, que eu conheço! - Seika disse animando - se, pois não gostava de ver as pessoas que amava sofrendo.

De repente todos escutam gritos de medo ecoarem pela mansão...E o som vinha da sala de vídeo.

- June vai ficar tudo bem... É só um filme! - Shun disse tentando acalmar a namorada, que estava abraçada a ele, enquanto saiam da sala de vídeo.

- Mas e se existir mesmo alguém capaz de descobrir meu nome só de me olhar, e escrever o meu nome naquele caderno só porque tenho medo do Kira, e me matar? - June perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Está tudo bem? - Shiryu e Shunrey perguntaram em um único som.

- Está... A June ficou com medo do filme que estávamos vendo, e começou a gritar. - Shun disse com um pouquinho de decepção.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo né June! - Shunrey disse brincando com a amiga.

- Vamos dormir? - Shiryu perguntou carinhosamente a Shunrey.

- Sim... Boa Noite! - Shunrey respondeu docemente, se aproximando de Shiryu.

- Boa noite! - Shiryu retribuiu, e em seguida beijou Shunrey rapidamente, dirigindo - se para seus respectivos quartos.

- Shun... Posso dormir no seu quarto? - June perguntou um pouco manhosa.

- É-é June...M-a-s não é muito cedo, para isso? - Shun respondeu com outra pergunta com um tom muito confuso, deixando - se corar.

- A cama do Ikki está vazia né? Eu perguntei se posso dormir lá por que estou com medo, não pense em outras coisas Shun. - June respondeu corando - se também.

- Ah sim... Desculpe... Acho que pode, quando treinávamos na ilha de Andrômeda dividíamos o mesmo quarto né?! - Shun disse lembrando de como eram seus dias naquela ilha.

- Obrigada Shun... - June disse abraçando - o e seguindo Shun, ao seu quarto... É claro que ela estava dormindo na cama de Shun, e Shun dormindo na cama de Ikki...Pois ela realmente estava assustada.

- Seiya... Já está tarde é melhor ir dormir, tenho certeza de que ela irá ligar quando chegar. - Seika disse deitando - se em sua cama, para dormir.

- Está bem... Já vou dormir, não se preocupe! - Seiya disse apagando a luz, e voltando para sua cama.

**_By: Saori Yummy_**


	7. Recomeço

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 7 : Recomeço.

Seiya não teve uma ótima noite de sono, pois dormia e acordava de 10 em 10 minutos olhando para o telefone... Já Saori rumou a Grécia no avião, escrevendo uma carta para Seiya, pedindo desculpas e contando como se sentia sem ele por perto.

# Uma noite estrelada no Santuário Grego da deusa Athena.

- Chegamos Srtá! - O piloto do avião alertava a Saori, que mantinha seus pensamentos bem longe dali.

- Ah, sim obrigada! - Saori disse se levantando do banco, e guardando seu diário na mala.

- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? - O piloto Kurogane perguntou gentilmente.

- Não há necessidade... Eu preciso que você entregue isso ao Sr. Ogawara,quando voltar para o Japão. - Saori respondeu entregando um envelope grande a Kurogane.

- Eu entregarei... Tenha cuidado! - Kurogane disse gentilmente.

- Sim... - Saori disse amigavelmente, descendo do avião segurando sua mala.

- E aqui mais uma vez, tudo recomeça. - Saori pensava um pouco triste, dirigindo - se a 1ª casa zodiacal.

- Athena... - Mú de Áries a reverenciou por um pequeno instante.

- Mú... Não precisa me reverenciar! - Saori disse com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

- Como quiser... Deve estar cansada, deverá tomar muito cuidado amanhã cedo! - Mú disse com um tom de preocupação.

- Sim... - Saori apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Bom, combinamos do cavaleiro da próxima casa, ir à casa anterior para lhe buscar, assim não precisará subir sozinha, e o santuário não ficará desprotegido. - Mú disse no seu tom calmo de sempre.

- Obrigada... - Saori disse olhando de Mú para o cavaleiro que se aproximava.

- Pequena Athena! - Aldebaran disse cumprimentando - a com um leve aperto de mão.

- Aldebaran... - Saori retribuiu sorrindo levemente, e seguindo para a casa de Touro.

- Alimente - se direito, Srtá! - Aldebaran disse um pouco sério, pois sempre incentivava a todos a se alimentarem bem.

- Pode deixar! -- Saori retribuiu com uma leve risada, e esperou o próximo cavaleiro.

- Athena... - Kanon aproximou - se fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Kanon... - Saori retribuiu com um leve sorriso.

- Se precisar, eu estarei à disposição! - Kanon disse levando - a até o final da casa de Gêmeos.

- Sim... - Saori retribuiu com um aceno positivo, esperando Aiolia chegar.

- Athena... Srtá Saori! - Aiolia disse fazendo uma pequena reverência, e apertando levemente a mão de Saori.

- Aiolia... - Saori retribuiu com um leve sorriso, e seguiu Aiolia até a casa de Leão.

- Os cavaleiros de bronze tem lhe protegido adequadamente? - Aiolia perguntou preocupado com a segurança de sua deusa.

- Sim... Todos me protegem até demais! - Saori respondeu com um tom de brincadeira.

- Espero que vocês continuem unidos assim! - Aiolia disse com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

- Também espero... Como sempre digo, vocês não são somente cavaleiros... Todos vocês são como uma grande família! - Saori disse amigavelmente, esperando Shaka.

- Athena... Seja bem vinda! - Shaka disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia, e em seguida deu um leve beijo na mão direita de Saori.

- Obrigada Shaka... - Saori retribuiu com um leve sorriso, e seguiu até a casa de Virgem.

- Srtá... Mantenha sempre o equilíbrio, não importando o quão difícil for o seu desafio. - Shaka disse em um tom sábio, abrindo seu par de olhos azuis.

- Está bem... - Saori retribuiu respirando fundo, enquanto esperava Milo chegar.

- Athena... - Milo permaneceu em reverencia, como sinal de grande respeito e lealdade pela deusa.

- Milo... - Saori retribuiu com um leve sorriso, seguindo Milo até a casa de Escorpião.

- Eu irei te acompanhar até o templo...Amanhã teremos um dia cansativo! - Milo disse em um tom preocupado, carregando as malas de Saori até o templo.

- Obrigada... Posso te pedir só mais um favorzinho? - Saori perguntou em um tom meio cansativo.

- Claro Srtá! - Milo respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- Posso usar seu telefone, para avisar os garotos que já cheguei? - Saori perguntou um pouco abatida.

- Sim... Pode usar! - Milo respondeu colocando as malas de Saori no chão, e entregando a ela o seu telefone.

- Obrigada... - Saori disse com um pequeno sorriso, e em seguida recebeu o telefone discando o número da sua mansão.

Era manhã em Tókio, fazia alguns minutos que o Sol tinha nascido, entrando pelas janelas da mansão kido.

- Triim...Triim! - O telefone tocava no quarto de Seiya Ogawara.

- É ela... - Seiya disse abrindo os olhos e levantando em um salto para atender ao telefone que estava na mesinha.

- Alô... - Saori disse com um tom de ansiedade.

- Alô... Saori! - Seiya disse com um tom esperançoso.

- Seiya... Eu cheguei agora a pouco no santuário, avise a todos que estou bem, e que já estou com saudades. - Saori disse tentando conter suas lágrimas.

- Pode deixar eu aviso... Não parei de pensar em você, nem em um minuto! - Seiya disse demonstrando alegria em sua voz.

- Eu também... - Saori retribuiu tentando conter a alegria em ouvir a voz de Seiya, pois Milo estava ao seu lado, e qualquer reação saberia o que acontece entre a deusa e o cavaleiro.

- Está tudo bem? - Seiya perguntou preocupado.

- Sim está... E vocês como estão? - Saori respondeu tentando não demonstrar preocupação.

- Também estamos bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa, por que está me respondendo assim? - Seiya perguntou desconfiado.

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe...Preciso desligar! - Saori disse em um tom 'amigável', não podia demonstrar sentimentos mais fortes que isso.

- Te amo, cuide - se! - Seiya disse tentando conter a sua saudade.

- Eu também... Tchau! - Saori disse retribuindo.

- Tchau... - Seiya disse desligando o telefone.

- Obrigada Milo... - Saori disse devolvendo o telefone a Milo.

- Eles estão bem? - Milo perguntou um pouco desconfiado, recebendo o telefone.

- Sim... Só estavam um pouco preocupados! - Saori respondeu tentando parecer confiante.

- Srtá... Se me der permissão, eu preciso me retirar! - Milo disse fazendo uma reverencia.

- Como quiser... - Saori disse olhando de Milo para o trono do mestre.

- Boa Noite! - Milo disse se retirando do templo, seguindo para a casa de escorpião.

- Isso é... - Saori sussurrou segurando uma moldura, que encontrou ao lado do trono...

- Poderia jurar que era eu e Seiya... - Saori disse em voz baixa observando a foto, e colocando novamente no lugar.

Saori explorou o templo olhando cada detalhe, depois tomou um banho, e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir.

- Seika, você acordou? - Seiya perguntava segurando levemente o braço da sua irmã que ainda dormia.

- O que você quer? - Seika perguntava enquanto dormia.

- Não é nada... - Seiya respondeu, percebendo que sua irmã ainda estava dormindo.

- Preciso ir trabalhar... - Seiya disse em um tom baixo, arrumando sua cama.

Seiya se arrumava para o trabalho, Shun estava observando June dormir, Shiryu já estava a caminho do trabalho, Shunrey fazia as contas de quanto faltava para seu casamento com Shiryu, Seika arrumava seu quarto, Hyoga estava a caminho do Japão de navio,

Saori estava na Grécia, e Ikki ainda estava meio - desaparecido.

- Tchau Seika! - Seiya se despedia, beijando rapidamente o rosto da irmã, e indo a direção da porta, para ir trabalhar.

- Tchau, bom trabalho! - Seika disse se despedindo do irmão.

- Bom dia June Adormecida! - Shun disse observando June acordar.

- Bom dia, Shun! - June disse se espreguiçando.

- Ainda está com medo? - Shun perguntou rindo um pouco.

- Um pouco... Mas você me protege né?! - June respondeu confiante.

- Sim... Quer ir ao parque? - Shun perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro... - June respondeu arrumando - se.

- Seika... - Shunrey chamava Seika batendo levemente na porta.

- Oi... - Seika disse abrindo a porta.

- Todos saíram, eu estou indo trabalhar... Já pedi para Tatsumi cuidar da casa se você for sair. - Shunrey disse em um tom cuidadoso.

- Ah, obrigada... Acho que vou sair sim, tem um lugar que preciso visitar! - Seika disse em um tom confiante.

- Tchau... - Shunrey disse, e em seguida dirigiu - se para o trabalho.

- Vou lá com toda a certeza. - Seika pensou em voz alta, saindo da Mansão Kido.

Depois de caminhar uns 15 minutos, encontrou um antigo bairro, um pouco simples, mas com boas casas.

- É a minha casa! - Seika pensou com lágrimas nos olhos... Aproximando - se, de um portão branco, de uma casa que havia encontrado.

- Seika... - Alguém disse seu nome, cutucando suas costas.

- Ikki... - Seika disse sorrindo levemente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Ikki perguntou preocupado.

- Vim ver minha antiga casa, minha família morava aqui, antes de ficarmos órfãos. - Seika disse com algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Eu também morava nesse bairro, naquela casa ali. - Ikki apontou no final da rua, a maior casa daquele bairro, tinha portões brancos, com um enorme jardim descuidado, e uma enorme casa com um tom claro de azul.

- Vocês...Moravam no mesmo bairro que eu e minha família?Estranho nunca ter visto você e Shun. - Seika disse olhando de sua casa para a casa dos Amamya.

- Minha mãe não deixava eu sair de dentro de casa. - Ikki disse lembrando de sua infância.

- Hmm... Lembro que quando eu e Seiya ficamos órfãos, a casa ficou guardada pela justiça, esperando que eu cresce - se para poder assumir os direitos...Talvez agora eu possa recuperar. - Seika disse um pouco esperançosa.

- A minha também... Mas logo quando voltei da ilha da rainha da morte, fui resolver as papeladas, e talvez eu já possa mudar pra minha antiga casa. - Ikki disse com um leve sorriso.

- Também preciso resolver isso... Por mais que Saori seja gentil deixando todos morarem lá, eu não acho isso certo. - Seika disse um pouco preocupada.

- Quer que eu te leve onde eu consegui resolver? - Ikki perguntou gentilmente, estendendo a mão a Seika.

- Sim...Obrigada! - Seika disse ficando um pouco corada, segurando a mão de Ikki, e o seguindo para resolver as papeladas da casa.

O dia foi bem corrido no Japão, estava anoitecendo, e todos voltavam para a Mansão, já na Grécia, o sol começava a entrar nas antigas e belas janelas do santuário.

- Preciso resolver isso o quanto antes. - Saori falava sozinha em voz baixa, se arrumando para falar com os habitantes dos arredores.

- Athena... Os habitantes já estão lhe esperando... - Um soldado disse fazendo uma reverencia.

- Sim... Diga que já irei descer!

- Sim, srtá! - O soldado desceu para levar a mensagem.

Athena desceu até onde estavam os habitantes, junto dos cavaleiros de ouro que ainda estavam vivos.

- Athena... Nós achamos que o lugar de uma deusa é no seu santuário! - O representante dos habitantes dos arredores falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Sim... - Saori disse ouvindo as opiniões.

- Também achamos que a Srtá só consegue proteger, a região onde habita... - O representante acrescentou.

- Eu sou a deusa dessa terra, protejo a todos, onde quer que eu esteja, sem nenhuma exceção... - Saori disse gentilmente.

- E por que tem em torno de 88 cavaleiros lhe protegendo? - O representante perguntou desafiando - a.

- Porque desde os tempos mitológicos, Zeus envia e une esses cavaleiros, para guiarem e protegerem a humanidade. - Saori disse em um tom sábio.

- O nosso povo tem servido ao santuário, desde épocas remotas, sem ser recompensado... O antigo mestre falava que quem ajuda teria um lugar garantido no céu. - O representante disse em um tom de revolta.

- Não podemos ajudar, pensando em uma recompensa... E sim devemos ajudar acreditando que isso vai ser bom tanto pra você, quanto pra quem você ajuda...E um lugar no céu, só dependerá das suas ações... Todos vocês nessa terra têm algo que é muito mais importante do que a divindade! - Saori disse em um tom calmo.

- E o que seria? - O representante perguntou impressionado com a capacidade que ela tinha de acalmar a tudo ao redor.

- Vocês humanos batalham pra conseguir algo, ajudam uns aos outros, acreditam em coisas belas como o amor e a amizade, aprendem a perdoar por que existem sentimentos mais dignos do que o ódio, e muitas outras coisas. - Saori disse docemente, enquanto pensava em Seiya.

- Você parece bem diferente do que imaginávamos... É bem mais humana... Deixaremos que escolha seu caminho, desde que continue protegendo a todos... - O representante disse gentilmente, regressando a sua casa.

- Srtá... Se me permitir, gostaria de ir visitar Marin. - Aiolia disse corando - se.

- Pode ir... Agradeça a ela por ter encontrado Seika, acho que sem ajuda dela Seiya jamais encontraria sua irmã novamente. - Saori disse com um leve sorriso.

- Sim... - Aiolia disse, indo visitar Marin.

- Eu darei permissão para irem onde quiserem... Eu irei ao jardim. - Saori disse sorrindo amigavelmente para os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Sim... - Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo em um som de gratidão.

- Tome cuidado, e chame se precisar! - Mú disse preocupado.

- Obrigada... - Saori agradeceu um pouco séria, indo em direção ao jardim do santuário, ficava perto da fonte de recuperação dos cavaleiros, não era muito distante das 12 casas.

Saori sentou - se ao lado da fonte, refletindo sobre que destino deveria tomar...Sentia - se bem ajudando as pessoas, mas seu coração se partia ao pensar que estava longe de seu amor.

- Ah Seiya... - Saori disse em voz baixa suspirando.

- Não conseguiu segurar ele? - uma voz rude e ameaçadora falava em meio a gargalhadas.

- O que disse? - Saori virou - se para traz.

- Eu sei sobre você e Seiya! - Shina disse com um tom de ciúme.

- O que você sabe? - Saori perguntou desafiando - a.

- Não se faça de ingênua... Pode ser uma deusa, mas não conseguiu ficar no seu canto, sem interferir na vida dos outros não é? - Shina disse mostrando sua raiva.

- Não interferi na vida de ninguém... Estamos juntos porque nos amamos! - Saori respondeu sentindo - se ameaçada.

- Hahahaha... Que bonito não? Se não fosse por você, eu que estaria feliz com Seiya...Agora vai pagar por ter tirado de mim! - Shina disse preparando - se para lutar com Saori.

- Ainda insiste nessa história da mascara? - Saori disse elevando seu cosmo.

- Ele está longe...Não poderá lhe salvar! - Shina disse tentando atacar, mas foi impedida pela cosmo - energia de Saori.

- Ela é minha! - Jabú disse puxando - a para traz.

- Me larga! - Saori gritou enfraquecida.

- Hahahaha, muito bem Jabú... Vamos ver se ele vai te salvar?Enquanto isso eu ficarei solta, e farei o que quiser com Seiya. - Shina disse gargalhando.

- Não importa o que aconteça...Ele jamais será seu! - Saori disse em meio a lágrimas.

- Agora você vai ser só minha! - Jabu disse segurando - a com força.

- Jamais! - Saori dizia tentando se soltar.

- A Solte imediatamente, se não quiser morrer! - Mú disse em voz alta, elevando seu cosmo.

- Vamos ver quem é que vai morrer? - Shina disse apontando para Saori.

- Não irei solta - lá. - Jabu disse em um tom desafiador.

- Então eu farei você solta - lá... - Mú disse atacando Jabú com o *extinção estrelar*,e ajudando Saori que estava machucada porque do ataque da Shina, a se levantar.

- Você está bem? - Mú perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... Só machuquei meu braço. - Saori respondeu olhando para seu braço esquerdo.

- Eu ouvi toda a discussão. - Mú disse em um tom de preocupação.

- Eu não pude mandar nos meus sentimentos... Tentei, mas meu coração humano foi mais forte. - Saori disse chorando.

- Ninguém pode... Nem mesmo Athena, não é mesmo? - Mú disse entendendo a situação em que sua deusa passava.

- O que Shina falou é verdade? - Mú perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... Ele e eu estamos juntos a algumas semanas. - Saori disse com um tom de voz enfraquecido.

- Fico feliz por vocês, mas... - Mú disse em um tom de preocupação, pois sabia que esse relacionamento mais cedo ou mais tarde causaria problemas, tanto para Saori quanto para Seiya.

- Não conte a ninguém...Até que eu e Seiya estivermos confiantes.- Saori pediu com um tom de preocupação.

- Como quiser... - Mú atendeu ao pedido de Saori, e guiou ela até o templo.

**_By: Saori Yummy_**


	8. Decisões

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 8 : Decisões.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saori voltou para o templo, e uma leve garoa começou a cair no santuário Grego da deusa.

- Preciso de você... - Saori pensava em voz alta, olhando pela janela para a garoa que caia sobre o santuário.

Seiya estava no seu quarto, o clima no Japão estava quente e o céu estava estrelado.

- Estarei com você... - Seiya pensava em voz alta, observando pela janela, aquelas estrelas que lembravam a noite em que descobriu o quanto Saori era importante para ele.¨

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_#Algumas semanas depois..._

A noite estava nublada em Tókio.

- Alguém em casa? - Hyoga disse abrindo a porta da Mansão.

- Hyoga... - Shiryu disse cumprimentando o amigo com um aperto de mão.

- Está tudo bem? - Hyoga perguntou percebendo o vazio da casa.

- Sim, só aconteceram algumas mudanças! - Shiryu respondeu equilibradamente.

- Que mudanças? - Hyoga perguntou curioso.

- Bom... Ikki, Shun e June foram morar na casa antiga deles, Seiya e Seika continuam aqui, mas logo iram mudar, eu e Shunrey também mudaremos logo para uma casa aqui perto, e a Saori voltou para o santuário. - Shiryu respondeu no seu tom calmo de sempre, sentando - se no sofá.

- Nossa... Quantas mudanças!Mas por que a Saori teve que voltar para o santuário aconteceu alguma coisa? - Hyoga perguntou preocupado.

- Não tão grave, mas parece que os habitantes exigiram a presença dela lá, por que acreditam que ela não consegue proteger o mundo inteiro, e como uma deusa deveria viver no santuário... Depois que ela foi pra lá só fiquei sabendo que ela chegou lá e nada a mais. - Shiryu respondeu no mesmo tom de antes.

- Nossa... E a Freya ligou? - Hyoga perguntou um pouco animado.

- Sim, ela ligou e disse que virá em Agosto... - Shiryu respondeu rindo do tom animado do amigo.

- Onde está o Seiya? - Hyoga perguntou curioso.

- Ultimamente só tem um lugar que ele fica, além do trabalho... - Shiryu respondeu em um tom de preocupação.

- _________ - Hyoga permaneceu em silêncio esperando o amigo continuar.

- No quarto dele... Vive assim desde que Saori foi para a Grécia. - Shiryu completou a frase olhando para as escadas.

- Estranho...Kurogane pediu para eu entregar essa carta a Seiya, está sem remetente e o destinatário é Sr Ogawara... - Hyoga disse percebendo a situação.

- Deve ser da Saori... - Shiryu disse observando Shunrey se aproximar.

- Olá, Hyoga... - Shunrey disse com um leve sorriso, e depois sentou - se ao lado de Shiryu.

- Eu vou entregar a carta a ele... - Hyoga disse um pouco sério, indo em direção ao quarto de Seiya.

- Toc...Toc... - Hyoga batia na porta do quarto de Seiya.

- Já vai... - Seiya abriu a porta um pouco esperançoso.

- Oi, Seiya... - Hyoga cumprimentou Seiya com um aperto de mão.

- Hyoga... - Seiya disse olhando para o amigo.

- Como está? - Hyoga perguntou preocupado.

- Estou bem...Mas poderia estar melhor! - Seiya respondeu um pouco triste.

- Entendo... - Hyoga disse entregando o envelope a Seiya...

- E você como está? - Seiya perguntou recebendo o envelope.

- Também estou bem, mas com saudades de Freya... Kurogane pediu para eu entregar esse envelope a você. - Hyoga respondeu um pouco confuso.

Seiya lia as três enormes cartas mentalmente, enquanto Hyoga observava curioso.

- E de quem é? - Hyoga perguntou curioso.

- É da Saori... - Seiya respondeu parecendo um pouco mais feliz.

- Vocês não me enganavam... - Hyoga disse em um tom divertido.

- Ela não pode falar no telefone... - Seiya pensou em voz alta, e continuou a ler as cartas.

- Por que você não foi com ela? - Hyoga perguntou intrigado.

- Porque ela precisava resolver uns problemas do santuário, e talvez se eu fosse só iria piorar a situação dela. - Seiya respondeu um pouco sério, colocando as cartas na gaveta.

- Bom... Vou ir ligar para a Freya, preciso ouvir a voz dela. - Hyoga disse um pouco sonhador, saindo do quarto de Seiya.

- Cadê a Seika? - Seiya perguntou a Shunrey com um tom de preocupação.

- Foi para a casa do Ikki... - Shunrey respondeu gentilmente.

- Está melhor Seiya? - Shiryu perguntou ao amigo.

- Sim... Ela me mandou uma carta. - Seiya respondeu sorridente.

- Hmm... - Shiryu disse entendendo a situação, e voltando seu olhar para Shunrey.

- Será que tem alguma coisa? - Seiya perguntava a si mesmo, procurando por alguma comida...

- Não tem nada pronto...Hoje as cozinheiras não trabalham é sexta - feira! - Tatsumi respondeu rabugento, saindo da cozinha para a porta dos fundos.

- Vou fazer algo... - Seiya pensou olhando para a dispensa, e pegando alguns ingredientes para fazer macarrão.

- Tem alguma coisa pra comer? - Shun e June perguntaram em um único som, entrando na cozinha.

- Estou fazendo macarrão, se isso servir... - Seiya respondeu no seu tom brincalhão.

- Quer ajuda? - June perguntou puxando Shun...

- Acho que sim... - Seiya disse colocando a água para ferver.

- Você está sabendo? - Shun perguntou ao Seiya.

- Sabendo do que? - Seiya respondeu com outra pergunta em um tom curioso.

- Seika e Ikki estão juntos... Começaram hoje de manhã. - Shun respondeu e em seguida soltou um riso, um pouco surpreso.

- Eles combinam... - Seiya completou rindo um pouco surpreso também.

Seiya, Shun e June faziam o jantar, enquanto Shiryu e Shunrey estavam na sala conversando sobre o casamento, e Ikki e Seika estavam na varanda começando seu namoro.

*O dia estava chuvoso na Grécia.

Saori estava sentada nas escadas de seu templo, observando a chuva cair.

- Ainda pensando nele? - Um homem alto de cabelos preto azulado, vestido com uma roupa grega antiga com chapéu, sandálias com pequenas asas douradas, portava em sua mão direita, o báculo de duas serpentes.

- Você é... - Saori disse virando - se para ver o rosto de quem lhe fazia perguntas.

- Eu sou Hermes, filho da união de Zeus e Maia...- Hermes disse olhando - a fixamente.

- Você é o mensageiro, não é mesmo? - Saori perguntou se levantando.

- Sim... E trago - lhe noticia dos deuses do Olímpo. - Hermes respondeu em um tom sério.

- E o que seria? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Eles querem saber a verdade, pois dizem que você se distanciou da missão que nosso Pai Zeus lhe confiou. - Hermes respondeu olhando para o Templo.

- Entendo... E o que pretendem fazer? - Saori perguntou segurando o báculo, que estava ao lado do trono.

- Eu recebi a missão de lhe levar até o Monte Olímpo. - Hermes respondeu encarando ela, pois algo lhe dizia que aquela Athena já não era mais a mesma, que conhecerá em épocas antigas.

- Se me permitir, eu gostaria de avisar aos meus cavaleiros antes... - Saori disse fazendo uma enorme luz com o báculo.

- Claro... Desde que obedeça a ordem recebida. - Hermes disse olhando para o poder do báculo, que chamava pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro que estavam no santuário, subiram até o templo de Athena, e ficaram sabendo que ela deveria ir ao Monte Olímpo, recebendo as ordens de cuidar do santuário e da Terra.

- Mú... - Saori pediu mentalmente que Mú avisa - se a Seiya e os outros sobre o que estava acontecendo, e pedindo também para que Seiya lembra - se de sua promessa.

- Sim... - Mú atendeu ao pedido da deusa, e observou com os outros cavaleiros de ouro ela partir, com o deus Hermes.

Algumas horas se passaram depois que a deusa partiu, e Mú finalmente resolveu avisar aos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Não vamos fazer nada? - Milo perguntou discretamente a Mú.

- De qualquer forma só nos resta avisar...Foi a decisão dela. - Mú respondeu segurando o telefone.

Na Mansão, todos jantavam o macarrão que Seiya havia feito, acompanhado com o vinho com cereja que Shun havia guardado.

- Parece que alguém está mais animadinho, não! - Seika disse sorrindo para Seiya.

- Não, é só eu... Fiquei sabendo viu dona Seika, por que não me contou nada? - Seiya disse olhando de Seika para Ikki.

- Eu iria te contar mais tarde, fiquei preocupada que você fosse implicar ou coisa parecida. - Seika respondeu um pouco séria.

- Ah mágina... O Ikki é preguiçoso, mas fico feliz por vocês! - Seiya disse em seu tom de moleque, indo atender ao telefone.

- ahsuahsuaush - todos os amigos riram dos comentários de Seiya, sobre Ikki e Seika.

- Alô - Seiya disse atendendo ao telefone.

- Alô, sou eu Mú. - Mú disse em um tom equilibrado.

- Está tudo bem ai no santuário?Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Saori? - Seiya perguntava quase entrando em desespero.

- Hermes veio buscar Saori para levar ela até, o Monte Olímpo...Não pudemos fazer nada, ela quis que fosse assim. - Mú respondeu em um tom de preocupação.

- Não pode ser, ela é tão individualista! - Seiya disse com um tom preocupado, sentindo uma péssima sensação.

- Ela pediu que eu informasse a vocês, e principalmente para você não esquecer de uma promessa que fez. - Mú disse em seu tom de sempre, tentando acalmar Seiya.

- Obrigado Mú... Eu jamais esquecerei! - Seiya disse recuperando as forças.

- Preciso desligar... - Mú disse despedindo - se.

- Está bem... Tchau. - Seiya completou, desligando o telefone, e se apoiando na cadeira.

- Aconteceu algo? - Shiryu perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... - Seiya explicou o que Mú lhe contou no telefone.

- Precisamos ajuda - lá! - Shun disse preocupado.

- Eu irei hoje mesmo! - Seiya disse, e logo correu para o quarto pegar a armadura.

- Você também vai? - Shunrey perguntou preocupada olhando para Shiryu.

- Talvez nos devemos ir... - Shiryu respondeu abraçando - a com força.

Os cavaleiros de bronze partiram ao santuário naquela noite mesmo, pois não poderiam perder tempo ou coisa parecida.

- "Desculpe, eu não poderia envolver vocês nisso..." - Saori pensava olhando para o caminho, ao Monte Olímpo.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	9. Jamais entenderiam me!

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 9 : Jamais entenderiam - me!

* * *

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam na metade do caminho ao santuário, enquanto Athena havia acabado de chegar em uma linda manhã no Monte Olímpo.

* * *

- Chegamos... - Hermes disse descendo da carruagem, e abrindo a porta para Saori descer.

- Sim... - Saori disse com um aceno positivo, descendo da carruagem, tudo aquilo era tão nostálgico...

- Levarei você até Zeus - Sama. - Hermes disse levando – a ao templo principal, o templo de Zeus.

Hermes e Saori chegaram ao templo principal, e reverenciaram o Deus dos deuses Zeus.

- Nesse caso minha missão está cumprida! - Hermes disse saindo do templo.

- Minha filha! - Zeus disse se aproximando de Saori.

- Papai... - Saori retribuiu, e se levantou.

- Estão falando que você abandonou sua missão para quão a Terra...Isso é verdade minha filha? - Zeus perguntou em um tom sério, segurando a mão de Saori.

- Não, eu jamais abandonaria a sua vontade, eu prometi no passado que faria da sua vontade o meu dever e honra, não disse? - Saori respondeu docemente.

- Sim...Entreguei a Terra e a Humanidade a você, porque sempre foi a filha mais fiel e inteligente que tive, sempre cumpriu o verdadeiro dever de um deus. - Zeus disse em um tom orgulhoso.

- E o que o preocupas? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Fiquei sabendo também que um humano é a causa do seu afastamento, queria saber com suas palavras se isso é verdade... - Zeus respondeu em um tom sério e preocupado.

- Jamais me afastei da minha missão, pelo contrário ele sempre esteve junto comigo na minha missão...Por mais que eu seja uma deusa, possuo um coração humano!E eu o amo, talvez mais do que toda a humanidade. - Saori disse em um tom sério.

- Não esperava isso de você minha filha... - Zeus disse em um tom de decepção.

- ___________ - Saori permaneceu em silêncio, esperando pelo pior.

- E esse humano lhe ama realmente? - Zeus perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, ele me ama mais do que a própria vida dele! - Saori respondeu com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- Todas as suas irmãs estão casadas com "deuses", e elas falaram que seria mais coerente que você fosse igual. - Zeus disse com ar superior.

- __________ - Saori permaneceu calada, apenas escutando, pois não queria acreditar que os deuses eram capazes de deixa - lá infeliz.

- Encontramos um noivo para você, ele seria ideal, pois possui muita lealdade e se parece muito com você quando o assunto é seguir padrões. - Zeus disse em um tom mais sério.

- E quem seria ele? - Saori perguntou preocupada, sabia que seja lá quem fosse, não seria o seu amor.

- Meu filho, fruto do meu amor com Latona. - Zeus disse olhando para a porta, como se tivesse o anunciando.

- Não pode ser! - Saori pensava inquieta.

- O senhor me chamou pai? - Apolo entrava fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia.

- Sim... - Zeus fez um aceno positivo, e em seguida olhou de Apolo para Athena.

- ___________ - Apolo e Athena permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo a ordem de Zeus, aquela era uma ordem que nenhum dos dois esperava, pois Athena amava a um humano, e Apolo não se imaginava casado porque tinha as Musas aos seus pés, e tinha certeza de que Athena jamais seria dele.

- Então o senhor quer que eu me case com ela? - Apolo olhou firmemente de Zeus para Athena.

- Sim... Seria o melhor a se fazer! - Zeus respondeu um pouco preocupado, mas com uma voz autoritariamente firme.

- _____________ - Saori permaneceu em silêncio, buscando por uma saída, ou melhor, esperando que estivesse junto a Seiya.

- Não irá dizer nada querida Athena? - Zeus perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- O senhor já sabe o que eu penso, e o que o meu coração diz a respeito disto... - Saori respondeu cabisbaixa, não perdendo seu equilíbrio.

- Apolo estive procurando, por você! - Arthemis disse preocupada, fazendo uma demorada e respeitosa reverencia a seu pai Zeus.

- Arthemis... - Zeus disse com um sorriso no rosto, pois aquela filha séria a ultima que lhe causaria problemas, pois nunca amou nenhum deus e nenhum outro ser, a não ser seu irmão, seu pai, sua mãe, e os animais que protegia.

- Papai... - Arthemis disse docemente, olhando de Zeus para Athena.

- Ah Seiya nunca pensei que te amar pudesse me afastar tanto de você! - Saori pensava olhando aquela cena, a sua irmã mais velha mostrando ser a filha mais querida de Zeus.

- Se o senhor me permitir, eu preciso me retirar! - Apolo disse firmemente com respeito, olhando para seu pai.

- Desculpe... Mas gostaria que você acompanhasse Athena até o jardim, vocês precisam conversar, pois daqui a uma semana estarão casados! - Zeus disse com um leve sorriso, olhando de Apolo para Athena.

- Sim... - Apolo fez um aceno positivo, e ofereceu sua mão a Athena.

- __________ - Saori permaneceu em silêncio mais uma vez, olhando tristemente a Zeus, deixando - se levar por Apolo.

- Vocês iram se casar? - Arthemis perguntou surpresa olhando de Athena para Apolo, pois sabia que essa união poderia ser pior do que o labirinto do Minotauro.

- Papai decidiu assim! - Saori respondeu tentando se esclarecer com um olhar ainda mais triste.

- Entendo... Devo agradecer todos os dias por não alimentar sentimentos como o que você tem por aquele humano! - Arthemis disse levantando - se e se aproximando de Athena.

- Jamais me entenderiam... - Saori completou com um olhar de decepção.

- Vamos! - Apollo disse acompanhando Arthemis e Athena até o jardim.

* * *

Os três deuses chegaram no jardim...Athena e Apolo conversavam sobre suas decepções a respeito desse casamento, e sempre Apolo tentava arrumar um jeito de conquista - lá, pois se estavam juntos como ordem de Zeus assim deveriam permanecer... Arthemis ficou pouco tempo junto a eles tentando mostrar um ponto de vista bom para Apolo, e comentando algo considerado errado que Athena havia feito, e em seguida subiu ao seu templo acompanhada por Ikarus.

* * *

# 15:00 da Tarde no Santuário Grego de Athena.

- Chegamos... - Seiya disse olhando para a casa de Áries.

- Vamos! - os demais cavaleiros de bronze, completaram a frase partindo para a casa de Áries, onde os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos.

- ******** - Todos os cavaleiros se cumprimentaram e conversaram.

- E onde fica? - Seiya perguntou com um tom de preocupação, olhando de Mú para Shaka.

- Dizem que existe uma passagem para o Monte Olímpo, através das montanhas gêmeas, do antigo templo de Abel. - Shaka disse abrindo o seu par de olhos azuis.

- Eu irei! - Seiya disse sério e decidido.

- Não podemos ir sem ter um plano e uma localização certa... Devemos pensar mais a respeito. - Shiryu disse preocupado.

- Concordo com Shiryu... - Shun e Hyoga falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Se demorarem, eu agirei sozinho! - Ikki disse impaciente.

- Antes precisam restaurar as armaduras, não poderão entrar na morada dos deuses com suas armaduras nesse estado, poderá parecer uma ameaça a eles. - Mú disse preocupado.

- Se nos pudéssemos ajudar... - Aiolia disse em seu tom de sempre.

- Mas ela pediu que cuidássemos do santuário! - Milo completou a frase de Aiolia, olhando para Seiya.

- O mínimo que podemos, por enquanto é restaurar suas armaduras... - Kanon disse preocupado.

- Sim, se vocês puderem consertar! - Seiya disse em um tom de gratidão, e impaciência.

* * *

Os cavaleiros de ouro restauraram as armaduras de bronze para finalmente partirem ao Monte Olímpo.

* * *

- Estão prontas! - Mú disse com um sorriso.

- Obrigado... – Os cavaleiros de bronze agradeceram, com um sorriso.

- Me lembrei... - Shaka disse com um sorriso.

- O que? - Aldebaran perguntou impaciente.

- Se tivermos algum objeto recebido por Athena, poderemos encontra - lá onde quer que esteja, pois o objeto acumula a cosmo - energia dela, e quando é entregue a nós pode ser reativado. Shaka respondeu olhando para todos os cavaleiros.

- Então funcionaria com as nossas armaduras... - Shiryu fez uma suposição no seu tom equilibrado.

- Não... Só funcionaria com um objeto que ela tem igual. - Mú advertiu olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Não pode ser! - Seiya disse olhando fixamente para o chão, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa...Estiveram juntos por pouco tempo, mas quem sabe ela não teria lhe dado algo.

- Seiya...Seiya... - Uma cosmo - energia lhe chamava através da corrente que portava no seu braço direito.

- Esse cosmo é da Saori... De Athena! - Todos os cavaleiros falavam esperançosos olhando para Seiya.

- Saori... - Seiya a respondeu elevando seu cosmo.

- Me perdoa? Eu não tive escolha...Se você vier, e ouvir algo não acredite, eu te prometi, lembra? - Saori tentava se explicar enviando seu cosmo a Seiya.

- Sim... Logo estaremos com você! Nos mostre o caminho... - Seiya disse esperançoso.

- Eu irei mostrar... - Saori disse interrompendo seu fluxo de cosmo que iria até o santuário.

- Vamos? - Seiya perguntou aos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Sim... - Todos os cavaleiros de bronze concordaram.

- Tomem cuidados! - Os cavaleiros de ouro advertiram.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	10. Meu descompassado coração humano

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 10: Meu descompassado coração humano.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estavam rumo ao Monte Olímpo guiados pelo cosmo de Athena.

# Mais uma noite de festa no Monte Olímpo.

Todos os deuses e outros seres faziam uma festa todas as noites, se reunindo no Templo Principal, comiam, bebiam , conversavam e dançavam embalados pelas músicas das

Musas.

- Athena, aceita dançar? - Apolo perguntou segurando a mão de Saori.

- Desculpe, mas... - Saori respondeu tentando despistá-lo, mas logo foi interrompida por Apolo, que a puxou pela cintura.

- Se essa foi à decisão de Zeus, devemos cumprir como um dever! - Apolo disse se aproximando de Saori.

- Espere até o casamento? - Saori perguntou tremula, tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas era difícil, não queria nada com Apolo, mas não queria o magoar.

- É somente um beijo, não há nada de mais! - Apolo respondeu sussurrando, e se aproximando mais.

- Não posso... - Saori disse em voz baixa para não causar fofocas, e saiu correndo para fora do templo.

- O que houve? - Afrodite perguntou para Apolo.

- Não foi nada...Absolutamente NADA! - Apolo respondeu indignado, olhando - a pela porta do templo.

- Que missão difícil você recebeu!Meu filho poderia dar um jeito nisso tão facilmente...Hahahaha! - Afrodite disse em voz baixa, e em seguida riu.

- ____________ - Apolo permaneceu em silêncio para não responder Afrodite devidamente, pois estava rodeado de deuses por todos os lados, e não queria causar conflito na festa de seu pai.

Saori cantava olhando para as estrelas, esperando que Seiya chegasse ali a qualquer momento.

_" *L'arc en Ciel - Trecho da Música Flower*_

_Pela colina vou deixando sementes_

_Ikutsumo no tane wo ano oka e ukabete_

_Espalharei lindas flores para você_

_Kirei na hana wo shikitsumete ageru_

_Rápido, encontre-me..._

_Hayaku mitsukete mitsukete_

_Encontre-me, pois estou aqui_

_Koko ni iru kara_

_Esperando que você me acorde_

_Okosareru no wo matteru no ni_

_Eu quero florescer fortemente, como o sol_

_Itsu demo kimi no egao ni yurete_

_Pois meu coração dói e dói, e está a ponto de se partir_

_Taiyou no you ni tsuyoku saite itai ,Mune ga itakute itakute_

_Se este é um sonho que não se realizará_

_Kowaresou dakara_

_Então eu murcharei _

_Kanawanu omoi nara semete karetai!"_

- Está gostando dela? - Arthemis perguntou curiosa, enquanto desalinhava os cabelos do irmão.

- Acho que não... Só gostaria de entender os sentimentos dela! - Apolo respondeu em um tom sério.

- Apenas um humano seria capaz de entender, pois ela não é mais como nos, agora ela é uma deusa - humana. - Arthemis completou chamando Apolo para dançar, eram aquele tipo de Gêmeos definitivamente *unidos* seja brigando ou ajudando um ao outro.

- Saori... - Seiya chegava juntamente aos outros cavaleiros de bronze, indo ao seu encontro.

- Seiya... E todos vocês! - Saori retribuiu, e se aproximou para um pouco mais longe da porta, onde ninguém pudesse os ver.

- Estou aqui não precisa se preocupar mais. - Seiya disse abraçando - a firmemente.

- Senti sua falta...Estou perdida, perdida Seiya... - Saori disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acalme - se...Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Seiya perguntou enxugando as lágrimas de Saori.

- Sim... E não tem outro jeito! - Saori respondeu e explicou a "missão" que seu pai havia lhe ordenado junto a Apolo.

- Não pode ser...Eu não deixarei! - Seiya disse confiante com um tom de preocupação.

- Tem alguém vindo! - Shiryu alertou olhando para a porta.

- Sim... Não se afastem de mim! - Saori agradeceu, se soltando de Seiya.

- Athena você está aqui? - Apolo se aproximava, procurando por Athena.

- Estou... - Saori respondeu um pouco séria.

- Quem são eles? - Apolo perguntou, encarando os cavaleiros.

- São os meus cavaleiros de bronze, eu pedi que viessem até mim. - Saori respondeu equilibrada.

- Era melhor você entrar todos já estão lá dentro... - Apolo disse sério, e em seguida entrou.

- Sim... - Saori disse chamando os cavaleiros para entrar com ela.

- Que sujeito, mais... - Seiya disse resmungão.

- Mas Saori, ele não é seu irmão? - Shun perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, mas para os deuses isso não tem importância, desde que Zeus tenha decidido assim. - Saori respondeu com um olhar de tristeza, entrando no templo.

- Quieto Shun! - Ikki advertiu impaciente.

- Vamos para o meu templo... - Saori disse olhando para eles.

- Espere! - Zeus disse se aproximando.

- O que desejas? - Saori perguntou sem olhar para Zeus.

- Não vai apresenta – los a mim? - Zeus perguntou em um tom de reprovação.

- Ah, sim... Ikki cavaleiro de Fênix, Shun cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Hyoga cavaleiro de Cisne, Shiryu cavaleiro de Dragão...E-ee Seiya cavaleiro de Pégasus. - Saori os apresentou da esquerda para a direita, onde sorriu automaticamente quando falou o nome do ultimo.

- Então finalmente conheço o famoso Pégasus... - Zeus disse sério, olhando de Seiya para Saori.

Os cavaleiros de bronze fizeram uma breve reverencia a Zeus.

- Eu famoso? - Seiya perguntou sério, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim... Você derrotou vários deuses, e ainda foi capaz de encantar uma deusa. - Zeus respondeu em um tom sério, olhando - o fixamente.

- ___________ - Seiya permaneceu em silêncio apenas escutando.

- Se o senhor permitir, meus cavaleiros e eu devemos nos retirar! - Saori pediu carinhosamente.

- Claro minha filha...Mas amanhã quero conversar com vocês dois, pois isso não ficará impune, e lembre - se de que estará casada com Apolo daqui a alguns dias. - Zeus disse firmemente, segurando a mão de sua filha Athena.

- Como quiser! - Saori disse com a voz um pouco triste, se despedindo de seu pai, e indo ao seu templo junto dos cavaleiros de bronze.

# No templo de Athena que se localizava no Templo Principal.

- É bem diferente... - Shun disse olhando para cada canto do templo.

- O melhor é que só quem eu permito pode entrar aqui... - Saori completou olhando para Seiya.

- Tem muitas estrelas por aqui! - Hyoga disse olhando para o céu.

- Cada uma representa uma conquista dos cavaleiros de Athena. - Saori disse amigavelmente, e em seguida sorriu ternamente.

- Não tem nada de interessante. - Ikki disse resmungando.

- É porque a Seika não está aqui? - Hyoga perguntou provocando Ikki.

- Humm... Pelo menos eu a vejo todos os dias! - Ikki respondeu provocando Hyoga.

- Parem vocês dois! - Shun disse bravo olhando de Ikki para Hyoga.

- Saori... Olha o que encontrei. - Shiryu disse surpreso, mostrando um retrato para Saori.

- Eu era assim... Há 800 anos atrás. - Saori disse surpresa olhando para o retrato.

- Você era meio forte, não é mesmo? - Seiya disse tentando provoca - lá.

- O que disse? - Saori perguntou um pouco séria.

- Eu disse que você era mais forte, tinha cabelos castanhos, usava armadura, carregava uma coruja...E - Seiya disse em um tom brincalhão segurando - a pela cintura.

- E o que? - Saori perguntou fingindo seriedade.

- E você é muito mais linda como Saori, e eu te amo de qualquer jeito! - Seiya respondeu com um sorriso estampado no rosto, se aproximando mais de Saori.

- Quer dizer que se hoje eu fosse como era antes você não iria me amar? - Saori perguntou fingindo estar confusa.

- Humm... Preciso pensar! - Seiya respondeu em um tom brincalhão, e em seguida beijou o pescoço de Saori.

- Esqueceram que ainda estamos aqui? - Hyoga disse se divertindo com a cena, pois era bom ver o amigo fazendo piadas novamente.

- Hahahaha, desculpe... - Seiya disse soltando Saori e colocando as mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

- Seiya! - Saori disse um pouco séria, deixando - se corar.

- Parece que alguém trouxe o humor do Seiya de volta... - Shiryu disse em um tom brincalhão olhando para Seiya.

- Estão com sono? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Um pouco... - Shun respondeu calmo, e em seguida bocejou.

- Se quiserem dormir podem ir ao quarto...Mas só tem 3 quartos,e duas camas em cada um. - Saori disse preocupada.

- Sem problemas! - Shiryu disse calmamente.

- Estamos em 6, ficaram 2 em cada quarto então... - Ikki disse um pouco sério, olhando para Seiya.

- Então Shun e Ikki ficaram em um quarto, Shiryu e eu, no outro, e Seiya e Saori vão ficar com o ultimo. - Hyoga disse um pouco sério.

- Tem algum problema? - Seiya perguntou preocupado.

- Não...Ficaremos em camas separadas! - Saori respondeu um pouco séria, deixando seu rosto ficar vermelho sem perceber.

- Seiya é melhor você se comportar, porque lá fora tem um monte de deuses que arrumariam qualquer motivo para te matar! - Ikki disse um pouco sério provocando Seiya, e em seguida riu por alguns segundos.

- Ikki! - Seiya repreendeu Ikki um pouco bravo, mas em seguida acabou rindo.

- Boa Noite, estou indo dormir! - Hyoga disse esfregando os olhos, e em seguida foi para o quarto e deitou - se, esperando pelo sono.

- Também estou indo, vamos Ikki?Você ainda nem me contou direito sobre a Seika. - Shun disse chamando o irmão para irem ao quarto.

- Aqui é um bom lugar para meditar... - Shiryu disse se aproximando de um pequeno rio que tinha no ambiente.

- Vou ir dormir também... Vocês não vão ir? - Saori disse olhando de Shiryu para Seiya.

- Eu irei mais tarde, vou meditar um pouco! - Shiryu respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Espera! Eu também vou ir... - Seiya disse um pouco sem jeito, e em seguida despediu - se do amigo.

- __________ - Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, e em seguida entraram no quarto.

- Só tem uma cama? - Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, corando - se.

- Eu nem lembrava disso... - Saori disse um pouco preocupada.

- Não se preocupe comigo... - Seiya disse meio sem jeito.

- Você pode virar para o outro lado? - Saori perguntou meio sem jeito...

- Sim... Irei guardar a armadura. - Seiya respondeu ainda mais sem jeito.

- ___________ - Os dois permaneceram em silêncio se arrumando para dormir.

- Posso deitar? - Seiya perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu meio envergonhada, deitando - se do lado direito.

- ___________ - Seiya permaneceu em silêncio, olhando - a fixamente até se deitar do lado esquerdo.

- Precisarei reformar esse templo... - Saori disse um pouco tímida olhando para o cobertor.

- Você está com o rosto vermelho... - Seiya disse sorrindo, passando seu dedo na bochecha de Saori.

- E-estou? - Saori perguntou timidamente, olhando pra Seiya.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita tímida... - Seiya respondeu aproximando - se de Saori.

- E você fica ainda mais lindo, com essa cara de bobinho! - Saori completou aproximando mais seu rosto.

- =**** - Seiya se aproximou mais começando um demorado beijo.

- Seiya, é melhor ir dormir, pois amanhã Zeus - Sama, vai querer explicações. - Saori disse se afastando.

- Como quiser! - Seiya disse docemente, e em seguida beijou a testa de Saori, desejando -lhe Boa Noite.

Não aconteceu nada entre os dois, apenas se beijaram e dormiram meio tímidos no mesmo quarto...E os demais cavaleiros também dormiram em seus quartos, exceto Shiryu que meditou por um longo tempo, e em seguida foi dormir.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	11. A decisão de Zeus

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 11 : A decisão de Zeus.

A noite havia passado como um piscar de olhos, e o dia começava a amanhecer no Monte Olímpo, todos os seres que habitavam lá começavam a acordar, e seguir seus rumos... No pequeno templo de Athena dentro do Monte Olímpo, todos haviam acordado...Hmm quer dizer nem todos!

- Preciso levantar! - Seiya pensava preocupado, olhando para o rosto angelical de Saori, enquanto dormia em seus braços.

- Seiya! - Shiryu chamou pelo amigo entrando no quarto.

- Shiryu... - Seiya cumprimentou em um tom de voz baixo.

- Òoh - Shiryu fez uma cara de espanto quando viu, Saori adormecida nos braços do amigo.

- Não é o que está pensando! - Seiya advertiu em voz baixa, olhando bravo para o amigo.

- Precisamos sair do templo, mas não podemos...Só ela pode permitir! - Shiryu disse calmamente em voz baixa, olhando para Saori.

- E eu preciso sair daqui...Mas - Seiya disse no mesmo tom de antes.

- Acho melhor você acordar ela, se vocês não forem pontuais na "conversa" com Zeus a fama que vocês dois já possuem vai piorar.

- Shiryu disse em um tom de preocupação.

- Sim... - Seiya fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e foi acordar ela.

- Saori... - Seiya chamou docemente, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Seiya...E-eu eu,me desculpe! - Saori abriu os olhos lentamente, e em seguida tentou se desculpar, por ter acabado abraçando ele enquanto dormia.

- Saori...Nos precisamos ir ao templo principal, e vocês precisam conversar com Zeus lembra? - Shiryu perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Desculpe... Eu tinha esquecido que só eu podia abrir, eu irei levantar! - Saori respondeu preocupada.

- Ah sem problemas... - Shiryu disse com um sorriso.

- Só não esquece que estamos aqui! - Hyoga completou com um tom de brincadeira, entrando no quarto junto a Ikki e Shun.

- Claro que não esquecerei! - Saori disse amigavelmente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Não tem como esquecer... - Seiya completou em um tom brincalhão, olhando para todos os amigos.

- ahushausuas - todos riram do comentário de Seiya, e sabiam muito bem do que Seiya estava falando, pois toda hora que estava sozinho com a Saori, vinha alguém, e interrompia os dois desde o inicio do namoro.

Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze saíram do pequeno templo de Athena, e foram tomar café no Templo Principal.

- Athena! - Apolo disse com um sorriso aproximando - se.

- Apolo! - Saori retribuiu tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- ___________ - Apolo permaneceu em silêncio mostrando um sorriso encantador, e em seguida beijou levemente a mão de Saori...Enquanto Seiya observava com uma cara de completa reprovação, encarando Apolo.

- Quem é esse humano? - Apolo perguntou encarando Seiya, e em seguida olhando para Saori.

- Ele é meu cavaleiro! - Saori respondeu com um tom de preocupação, olhando para Seiya, que a olhava um pouco triste.

- Vamos Saori? Zeus já deve estar nos esperando! - Seiya disse em um tom sério encarando Apolo, e em seguida apoiou sua mão no braço dela.

- Sim, nós vamos... - Saori respondeu observando a estranha situação em que se encontrava... Apolo não querendo soltar sua mão, e Seiya querendo matar Apolo só com olhar.

- Se Zeus decidiu assim... - Apolo disse em um tom de decepção, soltando a mão de Saori.

- Isso vai dar em luta! - Ikki disse em voz baixa aos outros amigos que observavam.

Saori e Seiya foram ao encontro de Zeus junto dos outros cavaleiros.

- ___________ - Ao encontrar Zeus em um lugar reservado, todos permaneceram em reverencia até que ele falasse algo.

- Athena... - Zeus disse se aproximando da filha.

- Pai... - Saori retribuiu recebendo o breve abraço de Zeus.

- Quero saber a respeito de todos, e você me dirá quem é o humano! - Zeus disse em um tom de seriedade e preocupação.

- Sim... - Saori fez um aceno positivo, e em seguida olhou para seus cavaleiros.

Zeus perguntou a respeito de cada cavaleiro, e eles contaram um pouco sobre sua vida.

- Por que vocês defendem a Terra e seguem os ideais de Athena? - Zeus perguntou gentilmente tentando conhecer o porque de sua filha ter se aproximado aos humanos.

- Defendemos a Terra porque é o único planeta que temos! - Ikki começou com um tom irônico.

- Porque nela enfrentamos muitas dificuldades, e passamos bons momentos com as pessoas que amamos... - Shun recomeçou com um tom amigável.

- Porque na Terra ainda existem pessoas que precisam de uma nova chance para viver, e aprender o significado da vida... - Hyoga completou.

- Porque queremos cuidar do que o senhor concedeu a nos humanos, aprendendo a viver em meio a tantas diferenças e tantas igualdades. - Shiryu recomeçou.

- Pelas amizades que conquistei, pela minha irmã que foi como uma mãe para mim, por tudo que lutei e principalmente por Athena. - Seiya disse em um tom determinado.

- Se eu dissesse que mataria ela, por amar um humano de uma forma diferente, o que fariam? - Zeus disse um pouco sério, olhando para Seiya.

- ____________ - Saori permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para frente, e tentando não mostrar nenhuma preocupação.

- Seria obrigado a lutar! - Ikki disse em um tom entediado, olhando de Zeus para Seiya.

- Eu pediria para que você tentasse entender os sentimentos dela... - Shun disse olhando de Zeus para Saori.

- Eu lutaria, para tentar ajuda - lá. - Hyoga disse sério, olhando para o colar que ganhou de sua mãe.

- Eu também lutaria para ajuda - lá, e faria o possível para que ela fosse feliz com esse humano. - Shiryu disse calmamente olhando de Saori para Zeus.

- Eu lutaria para impedir que o senhor a matasse, se fosse preciso morreria no lugar dela, e se não chegasse a tempo para defende - lá eu iria para o outro mundo para não deixa - lá só... - Seiya disse em um tom determinado, olhando de Zeus para Saori.

- Agradeço a lealdade que vocês tem pela minha filha... Talvez há alguém aqui que seja mais leal a ela do que o comum não é mesmo pégasus? - Zeus disse em um tom menos sério, se aproximando de Seiya.

- ___________ - Seiya permaneceu em silêncio esperando alguma reação de Saori, enquanto Zeus o observava de perto.

- Esse humano é igual a você não é mesmo? - Zeus perguntou em seu tom de sempre.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos, se aproximando de Seiya.

- Não poderei admitir essa união, por mais que eu queira a sua felicidade...Se ele for capaz de provar o contrário a respeito dos humanos, nos permitiremos que fiquem juntos, mas até onde me lembro todos acharam melhor que você se casasse com Apolo não é mesmo? - Zeus disse em um tom sério e superior, olhando de Seiya para Saori.

- Se eu provar o contrário, poderei ficar com ela, e Apolo não se casará com ela? - Seiya perguntou esperançoso.

- Sim, mas você terá que provar isso antes que eles se casem...E até não ter provado, devera admitir que Apolo é o verdadeiro noivo, e tem qualquer direito sobre ela. - Zeus respondeu sério.

- Eu irei provar, isso é uma promessa Saori! - Seiya disse em um tom de determinação, e em seguida se aproximou de Saori.

- Eu esperarei por você... - Saori disse em voz baixa, e em seguida sem pensar em nada, abraçou Seiya fortemente.

- Athena você não ouviu nada do que falei? - Zeus perguntou em um tom de decepção, erguendo as sobrancelhas e levando uma de suas mãos até a sua face.

- Desculpe... - Saori respondeu envergonhada soltando - se do abraço.

- Mesmo com essas suas loucuras, eu tenho algo a entregar a você e seus cavaleiros. - Zeus disse gentilmente segurando uma pequena caixa dourada.

- O senhor? - Saori perguntou um pouco emocionada.

- Sim, eu irei honra - los por terem seguido meus ideais antigos para quão a Terra. - Zeus respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida entregou a caixa a Saori.

- Obrigada... - Saori recebeu a caixa, e em seguida fez uma leve reverencia.

- Entregue a todos quando estiver na Terra... - Zeus disse com um sorriso voltando ao seu tom sério.

#Algumas horas depois no Jardim dos deuses...

Saori foi obrigada a passar a tarde com Apolo conversando, enquanto Seiya cuidava dela observando - os de um lugar não muito longe, conversando com Shiryu e os outros.

- Zeus - Sama me disse... - Apolo disse um pouco sério.

- Disse o que? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Que talvez não iremos nos casar... - Apolo respondeu meio desanimado.

- Ele te disse o por que? - Saori perguntou percebendo o desanimo de Apolo.

- Sim... Mas em quanto isso eu ainda sou o seu noivo, não é mesmo? - Apolo disse em um tom encantador, se aproximando de Saori.

- E você já sabe qual é a minha decisão... - Saori respondeu séria, afastando seu rosto de perto de Apolo.

- Você é capaz de me trocar por um humano? - Apolo perguntou decepcionado, pois nenhuma deusa havia o rejeitado antes, e algo lhe dizia que deveria ter essa deusa junto a ele, nem que seja só por um instante.

- Eu não trocaria, pois meu coração sempre pertenceu a quem você chama de humano...Não quero te magoar, por isso te peço que não espere nada de mim... - Saori respondeu séria, e em seguida preocupou - se com a reação do noivo.

- Não ficarei magoado, mas não esqueça que você ainda poderá se casar comigo. - Apolo disse um pouco sério, afastando os maus pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça.

- Mesmo sendo uma ordem de Zeus, eu só consigo o ver como meu irmão mais velho, como ele pode estar assim por mim? - Saori pensava observando a tranqüilidade que Apolo possuía enquanto tocava uma lira.

- Porque ele admira sua determinação... - Abel respondeu aos pensamentos de Saori se aproximando.

- Abel? - Saori virou - se para trás procurando pelo irmão.

- Como está? - Abel se aproximou abraçando - a.

- Estou bem, apesar das minhas confusões. - Saori respondeu soltando - se do abraço.

- O que faz aqui? - Apolo perguntou preocupado.

- Nosso pai me tirou do castigo divino, e fiquei sabendo sobre o que aconteceu com você e Athena, ou melhor, entre Athena e o Seiya... - Abel respondeu no seu tom de sempre.

- Só estou cumprindo as ordens de nosso pai. - Apolo disse um pouco sério.

- E que ordens! - Abel completou provocando o irmão.

- Se vocês me permitirem, eu precisarei me retirar... - Saori disse despedindo - se de Abel e Apolo.

Saori foi até onde Seiya e os outros estavam, e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido a Seiya.

- E você acha que ele esconde alguma coisa? - Seiya perguntou esperançoso.

- Sim, até onde ele me contou, parece que ele se apaixonou por uma de suas Musas. - Saori respondeu com um sorriso.

- Se ele se acertar com ela, e não te tirar de mim como tem feito, por mim tudo bem... - Seiya disse um pouco sério.

- Pelo menos você vê a Saori quase todo dia, e eu que não vejo a Freya a mais de três meses! - Hyoga disse sério, rindo do ciúme de Seiya.

- Ah mais você já acostumou, e não tem ninguém atrás dela 24 horas por dia cobrando atenção...Não é mesmo? - Seiya disse no seu tom brincalhão, e em seguida riu também.

- Se a Saori visse a cara de ciúmes que o Seiya fez, quando o Abel chegou... - Shun comentou, e em seguida começou a rir.

- Você ficou com ciúmes? - Saori perguntou com uma cara de apaixonada, e começou a rir.

- Sim, um pouco...Satisfeita? - Seiya respondeu um pouco sério, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Jamais te trocaria por ninguém! - Saori disse em seu tom de sempre, e um pouco tímida.

- ___________ - Os dois permaneceram em silêncio se olhando, quando lembram que não poderiam se aproximar tanto lá fora, e que seus amigos estavam observando - os.

- Vai jogar aquele sermão todo fora? - Ikki perguntou olhando para Seiya.

- Não... - Seiya respondeu meio sem jeito, enquanto Saori olhou para o céu tentando disfarçar, e afastar seus pensamentos.

- Seiya vocês precisam tomar mais cuidado agora, se não a unica chance será jogada fora...- Shiryu alertou a Seiya com um tom de preocupação.

- Tem razão... - Seiya concordou com Shiryu.

- Vamos entrar? - Saori perguntou meio desanimada.

- Vamos! - os cavaleiros de bronze responderam com um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e em seguida entraram dentro do templo acompanhando Saori.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	12. Ai no Tameni!

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 12 : Ai no tameni.

*Aconteceram muitas coisas nessa 'semana' conturbada...

Saori era forçada a passar grande parte do dia conversando com Apolo, e desviando de suas cantadas...

Seiya já não suportava mais ter que agüentar aquilo sem poder fazer nada, e até agora não tinha conseguido provar nada a Zeus...

Shiryu e Shun tentaram ajudar Seiya como sempre dando conselhos, e ajudando no que podiam...

Ikki e Hyoga tentaram ajudar do modo deles, que era sempre com piadas muitas vezes desagradáveis, mas que faziam Seiya refletir um pouco.

Os cavaleiros de ouro continuaram na Terra seguindo a ordem de cuidar do santuário, e fazer o possível pela Terra.

Seika, Shunrey e June continuavam preocupadas esperando a volta de Saori e dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas acabavam se distraindo com os preparativos para o casamento de Shiryu e Shunrey.

Ah e não poderia esquecer que Freya chegaria naquela Tarde no Japão, pois tinha resolvido adiantar a sua chegada e esperar por Hyoga.*

* * *

# Faltando 1 dia para o casamento de Apolo e Saori.

Era uma noite estrelada no Monte Olímpo, a lua brilhava intensamente naquele céu apenas para contemplar o reino dos deuses.

- "Seiya aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei com você!" - Saori pensava em cada minuto que passou com Seiya desde o dia em que se jogara do abismo até o momento em que começaram a namorar, mas lembrava - se também que teria que se casar com Apolo, e fato que a deixava completamente triste.

- Saori... - Seiya se aproximou sentando ao lado de Saori na superfície, próximo a uma cachoeira que tinha no novo templo de Athena, no Templo Principal do Olímpo.

- Seiya... - Saori virou seu rosto de lado para encarar o cavaleiro.

- Me prometa... - Seiya começou a pedir lentamente - Que se algo acontecer você vai fazer o possível para ser feliz mesmo que eu não esteja com você? - Seiya continuou a pedir com a voz embargada por tristeza e preocupação.

- Como posso ser feliz sem você? - Saori questionou sem responder com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você é a minha razão de ser! - Saori completou abaixando a cabeça e encarando seus pés.

- Me perdoa...Tudo isso é culpa minha, por eu ser um humano, por não ter percebido que te amava antes, e por eu não ter conseguido provar a Zeus que te amo. - Seiya disse em um tom de magoa, enquanto abraçava Saori fortemente.

- Não há o que perdoar, nos dois partilhamos juntos dos mesmos sentimentos, e das mesmas fraquezas...Tudo por amor! - Saori disse com um triste sorriso, absorvendo a cada fragmento de calor que recebia no abraço.

- Não suporto ver você com Apolo, ele diz que é por ser leal a Zeus, mas estou começando a acreditar que ele quer te tirar de mim... - Seiya disse um pouco sério, acariciando os cabeços de Saori.

- Também não suporto mais... Você é o meu único amor, o único por quem eu morreria, o único que eu seria capaz de me jogar junto a um precipício... O único por quem seria capaz de sofrer sem hesitar... O único pra mim é você Seiya... - Saori disse em um tom desesperado segurando fortemente as mãos de Seiya.

- Você também é a unica pra mim Saori! ... Você é a unica que me faria desafiar até Zeus, quebrando uma promessa... - Seiya disse em um tom encantador, levantando levemente o rosto de Saori para encarar seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Essa promessa é muito difícil de ser cumprida quando estamos tão apaixonados a esse ponto...Ele jamais nos entenderia! - Saori disse em um tom desafiador mordendo o lábio inferior, e olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Estamos arriscando no tudo ou nada novamente. - Seiya afirmou aproximando mais seu rosto ao de Saori.

- Só que dessa vez o Tudo vale a nossa felicidade, e o Nada nosso ultimo beijo... - Saori completou em tom baixo, e em seguida fechou seus olhos devagar, esperando que Seiya procura - se seus lábios.

- Sim... - Seiya afirmou apaixonadamente, e em seguida colou seus lábios ao de Saori começando um demorado beijo, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

- Te amo! - Saori sussurrou enquanto tomava ar, e em seguida voltou a beijar Seiya, segurando firmemente em seu pescoço, enquanto ele mantinha uma proteção segurando em sua cintura.

- Ninguém nos interrompeu... - Seiya disse em um tom brincalhão, enquanto abraçava Saori.

- Talvez tenham se cansado de tentar convencer o maior teimoso que conheço. - Saori completou com o mesmo tom de Seiya.

- E quem seria o maior teimoso? - Seiya perguntou fingindo não entender.

- Humm...Não sei, deixa-me pensar...Acho que é alguém que está me abraçando agora mesmo! - Saori respondeu em um tom divertido, e em seguida viu Shun se aproximar.

- Vocês quebraram a promessa de Zeus? - Shun perguntou mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Acontece que o amor é teimoso Shun! - Seiya respondeu em um tom divertido, olhando a reação de Shun.

- Só você mesmo! - Shun disse fingindo decepção, e em seguida todos os presentes riram.

- E o que te trás aqui? - Seiya perguntou em um tom divertido arqueando a sobrancelha, e em seguida convidou Shun para sentar próximo a eles.

- Zeus quer que a Saori comece a se arrumar para o casamento... - Shun respondeu em um tom sério demonstrando preocupação, sentando – se ao lado de Seiya e Saori.

- Mas o casamento não é amanhã? - Saori perguntou incrédula, com um olhar de tristeza.

- Ele resolveu adiantar... - Shun respondeu com um tom de desanimo.

- Ele não pode! - Seiya comentou em um tom de desespero.

- Seiya...Eu confio em você! - Saori disse em um tom triste, passando levemente suas mãos no ombro de Seiya.

- Eu também confio em você...Meu amor! - Seiya retribuiu no mesmo tom que ela, e segurou levemente as mãos de Saori depositando um beijo.

* * *

Saori não poderia se rebelar novamente aos deuses até em tão por que essa era uma decisão de seu pai Zeus, então foi obrigada a se arrumar para o casamento, passou exatamente uma hora sendo arrumada por algumas camareiras contratadas por Hera, e depois desse longo tempo voltou para seu quarto para se olhar, e aguardar o momento em que sua vida não teria mais sentido, esse seria o momento em que se casaria com Apolo.

- "Quem me visse assim apostaria que esse seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida... Sim ele seria se Seiya fosse, a pessoa com que eu me casaria".- Saori refletia tristemente, enquanto se olhava no espelho, a sua frente ela via seus cabelos soltos, com uma leve maquiagem, trajando um longo vestido branco em estilo grego.

- Saori... - Hyoga chamou batendo levemente na porta.

- Hyoga... - Saori respondeu abrindo a porta rapidamente.

- Já estão te chamando... - Hyoga avisou percebendo a tristeza de Saori.

- Todos estão prontos? - Saori perguntou sem muito interesse, enquanto caminhava com Hyoga até os outros cavaleiros.

- Sim... - Hyoga apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, seguindo em frente.

Ao encontrar com os outros cavaleiros, Saori percebeu que todos estavam com caras de preocupação, e não deixou de notar também que Seiya não estava ali.

- Onde ele está? - Saori perguntou olhando em volta a procura de Seiya.

- Não sei...Ele apenas pediu para que você confia - se nele! - Shiryu respondeu calmamente, observando a impaciência de Saori.

- Sim... - Saori apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e tentando esboçar um sorriso, o mínimo que conseguiu foi um sorriso triste.

Todos saíram do novo templo de Athena no templo principal... Saori seguiu com Abel, enquanto Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki já estavam sentados esperando o casamento começar a contragosto.

- Vamos? - Abel perguntou em um tom calmo, e em seguida ofereceu seu braço a sua irmã.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu tristemente, e em seguida segurou no braço de Abel para seguir até o altar.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	13. Esperança

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 13: Esperança.

* * *

- "Vai dar tudo certo... Espere por mim Saori!" - Seiya pensava enquanto estava a caminho do Templo da União, onde seria realizada a cerimônia de casamento.

* * *

- "Seiya... Onde você está?" - Saori pensava impacientemente enquanto subia as escadas do altar grego, todos que a viam eram capazes de perceber a tristeza emanada pelos seus olhos.

- Athena está tudo bem? - Abel perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Sim... - Saori apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e em seguida forçou um sorriso para não preocupar seu irmão.

Saori subiu a escada acompanhada por Abel, até chegar na superfície, onde Abel a entregou para Apolo.

- Boa sorte! - Abel disse em um tom de voz preocupado.

- Obrigada... - Saori retribuiu Abel, e em seguida permaneceu em reverencia junto a Apolo.

- É com muita honra que hoje iremos unir a deusa guardiã da Terra ao deus guardião do Sol... - Hera disse em um tom de felicidade dando inicio a cerimônia.

- Unindo esses dois, o Sol irá proteger a Terra para sempre, e a Terra receberá a proteção do Sol, iluminando a vida de todos os seres que nela habitam. - Zeus disse em um tom sábio, levantando suas mãos ao céu.

- Prometam... - Hera disse gentilmente, unindo as mãos de Saori e Apolo.

- __________ - Saori e Apolo permaneceram em silêncio, como se aquilo fosse um sonho ou um pesadelo, e não tivessem vivendo isso, pois ambos não queriam se casar, e se viam apenas como irmãos e amigos.

- "Não posso me casar com Apolo mesmo que seja à vontade de Zeus, eu amo e amarei eternamente e unicamente a Seiya".- Saori pensava observando a situação em que estava.

- "Por mais que ela seja linda, e a mais indicada para casar comigo, e seja uma ordem de Zeus, eu serei sempre livre, pois minha vida é a música, as musas, a luz do sol, o encanto de minha beleza, não posso abrir mão de tudo isso".- Apolo pensava observando a situação em que estava ao lado de Athena.

- Athena...Apolo... - Zeus disse em um tom suplicante, olhando com decepção aos dois.

- Zeus - Sama! - Saori, e Apolo chamaram ao mesmo tempo afastando os pensamentos.

- ________ - Zeus permaneceu em silêncio apenas os observando.

- Papai...Eu sei que deveria cumprir seus desejos, mas minha vida não é essa...Minha vida é tocando, encantando as Musas, e iluminando os outros planetas com a luz do Sol, e ela ama aquele humano, e sempre irá proteger aquele planeta. - Apolo disse em um tom de voz sério, olhando para Zeus.

- Não esperava essa atitude de você, meu filho! - Zeus disse um pouco impressionado, e decepcionado, com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Deverei continuar a cerimônia, querido Zeus? - Hera perguntou docemente.

- Sim... - Zeus respondeu um pouco bravo.

- Pare com isso agora! - uma Musa disse aos berros se aproximando mais.

- Minha bela voz? Calíope! - Apolo disse surpreso olhando para trás.

- Se você se casar com ela, irei cantar uma música que jamais cantei antes, a canção da morte para afasta - lá de você... - Calíope advertiu tranqüilizando sua voz, e olhando de Apolo para Athena, e em seguida de Zeus para Hera.

- Papai...Não há motivos para eu e Apolo nos casarmos...Eu amo o Seiya, e a vida de Apolo não tem nada a ver com essa que desejas a ele. - Saori disse rapidamente, em meio a lágrimas, olhando de Zeus para Calíope.

- Vocês vão se casar, já chega de causarem vergonha aos deuses! - Zeus disse decidido e um pouco nervoso.

- Me perdoe Zeus, mas se quer assim, terei que arrancar a vida de sua filha... - Calíope disse se aproximando de Saori, e preparando uma pena composta por espinhos para atirar.

- Saoriiiiiiiii! - Seiya entrou na frente de Saori, recebendo o golpe de Calíope.

- Seiya... - Saori disse desesperadamente, abraçando Seiya que estava caído no chão e ferido, e em seguida deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

- Por que fez isso Calíope? - Apolo perguntou indignado olhando Saori e Seiya, e em seguida olhou fixamente nos olhos de Calíope.

- Porque eu te amo...Precisava fazer isso para te salvar! - Calíope respondeu aproximando - se de Apolo deixando cair lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, mas você não deveria ter atirado nela... - Apolo advertiu sério.

- Mas não acertou nela...Eu tentei parar, mas o humano entrou na frente! - Calíope disse um pouco preocupada.

- Não me deixe Seiya!Não, por favor! - Saori disse tristemente deixando lágrimas caírem sem rumo em seu rosto, enquanto estava sentada no chão com Seiya em seus braços.

- Seiya... - Shiryu e os outros se aproximaram para ver o amigo.

- Ele sabia do plano de Calíope, por isso tentou impedir... - Shun fez uma suposição em um tom de preocupação.

- Você... Está bem? - Seiya se esforçava para falar, mas não conseguia dizer claramente por causa dos inúmeros machucados causados pela pena de Calíope.

- Por que fez isso?Alguém como você, não devia se machucar tanto assim, por mim! - Saori perguntou docemente, tentando estancar um corte no braço de Seiya.

- Eu estou bem...O que importa é que não aconteceu nada a você! - Seiya respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Saori.

- É essa a decisão de vocês dois? - Zeus perguntou com seriedade.

- Não importa o que o senhor diga, eu lutarei pela Humanidade, e pelo amor que tenho por Seiya. - Saori respondeu decidida voltando sua atenção, a Zeus que se aproximava dela.

- Eu também...Continuarei a tocar com as Musas, protegendo a luz do Sol, e não esconderei mais o que sinto por Calíope. - Apolo respondeu com seriedade, olhando para Zeus.

- Parece que o que sente por esse humano, é como uma montanha rochosa, que fortalece a cada dificuldade... - Zeus disse sabiamente, deixando sorrir um pouco, pois Athena se parecia muito com ele quanto o assunto era determinação.

- É amor meu pai...Simplesmente amor! - Saori disse docemente, enquanto ajudava Seiya a se levantar.

- Pégasus...Cuide bem de minha filha, parece que não conseguirei afastar vocês dois. - Zeus disse calmamente.

- Sim... - Seiya disse no mesmo tom, e em seguida sorriu levemente.

- Apolo...Você é como um cavalo indomável, nada nem ninguém mudam os seus princípios não é mesmo? - Zeus disse se aproximando de Apolo.

-................. - Apolo concordou passando a mão nos cabelos, e sorrindo envergonhado pelas palavras de Zeus.

- Agora que o assunto está "encerrado" poderíamos voltar a nossas vidas "normais"... - Ikki comentou um pouco mal humorado.

- Ikki pare de implicar! - Shun repreendeu Ikki um pouco desanimado.

- Ikki tem razão... Desculpem por envolver vocês novamente! - Saori disse um pouco magoada.

- Não precisa se desculpar, pois somos todos amigos, e jamais a deixaríamos sozinha...

- Shiryu disse tranqüilamente.

- Bom...Já que não teve casamento, podemos aproveitar a festa, porque festa aqui, sempre é festa! - Hera anunciava no microfone.

- "Só seria festa se a Freya estivesse aqui..." - Hyoga pensava enquanto observava tudo em silêncio.

- Saori...Pensando bem precisamos voltar rápido para Terra não acha? - Seiya perguntou divertido segurando a cintura de Saori e olhando para Hyoga.

- Concordo com você, precisamos voltar o mais rápido possível... - Saori respondeu um pouco séria, virando o rosto para encarar os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- E porque minha deusa? - Seiya perguntou tentando fingir seriedade, encarando os olhos verdes de Saori.

- Não quero mais atrapalhar a felicidade de ninguém, quero que todos possam viver uma vida normal... - Saori respondeu um pouco preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar... - Seiya disse naturalmente, com um leve sorriso no rosto se aproximando mais a Saori.

- __________ - Seiya e Saori permaneceram em silêncio olhando - se por um instante até aproximarem mais seus rostos e começarem um beijo.

- Athena! - Abel a procurava chamando... Até que encontrou e... Atrapalhou o beijo do casal.

- Err...Bom... É Desculpem! - Abel disse meio sem jeito passando a mão na cabeça um pouco confuso.

- Ah sim... - Saori disse timidamente, afastando - se de Seiya. - O que desejas? - perguntou mais tranqüila.

- Eu vim me despedir de você... Papai disse que você vai voltar para a Terra, e talvez eu não possa me despedir depois. - Abel disse amigavelmente, olhando de Saori para Seiya.

- Sim... - Saori retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Err...Seiya, eu posso abraçar minha irmã? - Abel perguntou limpando uma poeira inexistente no próprio rosto.

- Não! - Seiya disse enciumado, e Abel olhou para ele com um tom de reprovação. - Bom acho que pode, ela é sua irmã né? - Seiya completou meio sem jeito arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Obrigado! - Abel agradeceu, e em seguida abraçou Saori fortemente desejando boa sorte a ela, pois apesar daquela batalha terrível onde teve que lutar contra ela...Abel continuou se preocupando e amando sua irmãzinha mais nova.

- Boa sorte pra você também! - Saori disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Seiya...Cuide bem de minha irmã, ouviu? - Abel pediu um pouco autoritário, mas com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Pode deixar, porque eu irei cuidar direitinho dela! - Seiya respondeu em um tom divertido, e em seguida sorriu também...

- Onde estão todos?Precisamos voltar para a Terra. - Saori disse um pouco impaciente, enquanto segurava nas mãos de Seiya, procurando os outros cavaleiros com os olhos.

- Estão esperando no Jardim de entrada... - Seiya respondeu um pouco calmo, guiando Saori até o lugar.

- Vamos? - Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki perguntaram impacientes e em uníssono.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu com um sorriso.

- Esperem! - Hermes disse aproximando - se.

- O que desejas? - Saori perguntou educadamente.

- Zeus - Sama pediu que eu vos levasse a Terra na carruagem.

- Ah sim, obrigada! - Saori agradeceu, chamando os cavaleiros para partirem.

- Disponha... - Hermes disse dando partida na carruagem.

#Todos já haviam se acomodado na carruagem.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estavam impacientes para chegar em seus ''destinos'', pelo contrário Seiya e Saori não se preocupavam nenhum pouquinho em chegar ou não, o que importava era que estavam juntos, e assim seria.

* * *

**_By Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~ Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **Obrigada pelos seus Reviews... ^.^

Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fanfic!

* * *


	14. Sentimentos

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 14: Sentimentos.

#O Sol já estava quase se pondo atrás das nuvens para a lua tomar o lugar, e os cavaleiros de bronze acompanhados por Saori chegavam no santuário.

- Athena? - Todos os cavaleiros de ouro perceberam a presença dela no ambiente.

- Saori você contou? - Seiya perguntou em voz baixa, antes de subirem para a casa de Áries.

- Não... - Saori respondeu desanimada fazendo um gesto negativo.

- Entendo... - Seiya disse meio sem jeito, e em seguida partiu junto a Saori até a Casa de Áries, onde Mú os esperava.

- Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki... - Mú cumprimentou amigavelmente com um sorriso.

- Mú - Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki retribuíram no mesmo tom, mas Shiryu olhou pelo menos umas três vezes para traz para ver se Seiya e Saori já estavam subindo.

- Onde está Athena? - Mú perguntou preocupado.

- Eu estou aqui! - Saori respondeu gentilmente com um sorriso, entrando na casa de Áries junto a Seiya.

- Está tudo bem? - Mú perguntou fazendo uma breve reverencia.

- Sim...E como estão todos no santuário, e os problemas? - Saori respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida fez uma pergunta com um tom de voz mostrando preocupação.

- Estão todos bem, quanto aos problemas estamos controlando na medida do possível, pois Dohko se prontificou a ajudar. - Mú respondeu amigavelmente, notando a impaciência de Seiya em ficar perto de Saori.

- Que bom... - Saori completou esperançosa, percebendo a impaciência de Seiya.

- Seria melhor se vocês tomassem uma decisão... - Mú advertiu amigavelmente, percebendo a situação.

- Sim... - Seiya concordou, e foi conversar com a Saori na escadaria da casa de Áries.

- Você sabia? - Shun perguntou curioso.

- Sim... - Mú respondeu gentilmente.

- E quem nunca percebeu esse "drama" todo desses dois? - Ikki disse mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Mudando de assunto...E como estão todos no santuário? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente apoiando a urna da armadura no chão.

- Os moradores estão exigindo menos, e o mestre ancião sempre que pode está ajudando. - Mú respondeu no mesmo tom.

* * *

- E então você vai ficar? - Seiya perguntou um pouco triste olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu com um sorriso, levantando o rosto para encarar Seiya.

- Se você quer assim... - Seiya completou em um tom triste, e em seguida desviou seu olhar.

- Eu não quero assim! Eu só irei ficar, se você... - Saori disse docemente, voltando a olhar para Seiya.

- Se eu? - Seiya perguntou pedindo continuidade.

- Se você aceitar ficar no santuário só até eu resolver alguns problemas...Depois, eu irei pra onde você for! - Saori continuou deixando lágrimas caírem de seu rosto, e seu coração acelerar descompassado.

- Só irei ficar se você... - Seiya disse um pouco sem jeito abraçando - a sem se importar se alguém fosse ver.

- Fale... - Saori pediu carinhosamente.

- Aceitar ficar comigo para sempre! - Seiya falou sem pausa alguma rapidamente.

- O que você disse Seiya? - Saori perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Você aceita esse cavaleiro ao seu lado como um humano para sempre? - Seiya respondeu em forma de pergunta, em um tom mais calmo e confiante.

- Claro que aceito! - Saori respondeu contornada por felicidade, e abraçou Seiya fortemente o fazendo bater as costas em um degrau da escada.

- Aaiii! - Seiya disse tentando se levantar.

- Desculpe Seiya... - Saori pediu um pouco sem jeito, com o rosto um pouco corado.

- Não foi nada! - Seiya disse com um sorriso.

- Seiya... Saori... - Shun os chamava apressadamente.

- Shun! - Saori e Seiya falaram em uníssono.

- Os cavaleiros de Ouro estão esperando a Saori na casa de Áries, já faz uma meia hora. - Shun disse meio sem jeito em tom apressado.

- Já estamos indo! - Seiya disse rapidamente.

- Sim... - Shun disse voltando para a Casa de Áries.

- Vamos? - Saori perguntou gentilmente, indo na frente.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu alcançando Saori.

* * *

Saori chegou na Casa de Áries e os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma respeitosa reverencia a ela, enquanto Seiya se juntava aos cavaleiros de bronze para evitar interrogações.

- Aldebaran, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo... - Saori cumprimentou a todos gentilmente.

- Athena... - Os cavaleiros retribuíram de suas maneiras.

**...**

Todos os cavaleiros presentes conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, desde problemas a diversões, e outros assuntos mais.

**...**

- E então Seiya? - Milo perguntou discretamente sentando - se ao lado de Seiya.

- Ahmm?E então o que? - Seiya respondeu com uma pergunta confusa.

- O que você estavam fazendo lá fora? - Milo perguntou um pouco preocupado, mas com um jeitinho malicioso.

- Nada de mais... Só estávamos conversando...Por que? - Seiya respondeu calmamente arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Humm...Estavam conversando! - Milo completou fingindo seriedade.

- Está bem? - Seiya perguntou disfarçando o riso.

- Sim... É que eu vi um sorrisinho no rosto dela enquanto olhava pra você, e também aqueles telefonemas...Ah vocês nunca me enganaram! Cuida dela direito, porque além de ser uma deusa, eu a considero como uma irmã. - Milo advertiu discretamente.

- Pode deixar...Que eu cuidarei direitinho dela! - Seiya contestou discretamente, mas em um tom divertido.

- Posso saber o que tanto conversam? - Aiolia perguntou gentilmente, com um sorriso.

- Eu tava contando minhas ultimas aventuras ao Seiya... - Milo respondeu em um tom divertido.

- É... - Seiya concordou seriamente.

- Posso saber quais? - Aiolia perguntou rindo.

- Logo você vai saber! - Milo respondeu rindo também.

* * *

- Athena...A Srtá vai ficar no santuário? - Shaka perguntou gentilmente.

- Irei ficar só mais alguns dias, e depois partirei ao Japão. - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, olhando para Shaka.

- Eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver comigo, mas... - Shaka começou meio sem jeito.

- Mas... - Saori pediu continuidade em um tom preocupado.

- Acho que mesmo sendo uma deusa...Você ainda é humana, e uma garota como qualquer outra, que precisa se distrair, ter amizades, se divertir, amar, e fazer outras atividades a não ser se preocupar tanto assim com o santuário, a fundação e o mundo...Acho que você precisa de um tempo pra você, e um tempo para dividir a vida humana e a vida de deusa. - Shaka continuou amigavelmente, abrindo seu par de olhos azuis, para encarar Saori.

- Você acha? - Saori perguntou um pouco surpresa.

- Sim...Aproveite enquanto ainda é jovem, enquanto a paz ainda reina...Nos seremos sempre seus cavaleiros...Não...Bem mais que cavaleiros...Somos como uma grande família. - Shaka concluiu amigavelmente olhando para Saori.

- Obrigada...Shaka! - Saori agradeceu em um tom carinhoso, com um sorriso.

* * *

- Tem falado com meu mestre? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente olhando para Mú.

- Sim...Ele sempre tem dado conselhos para o santuário. - Mú respondeu calmamente olhando para Shiryu.

* * *

- Oi amor, tudo bem? - Shun falava no telefone com June.

_- Oie...Tudo, mas estou com saudades, quando você volta?_ - June perguntava impacientemente.

- Também estou com saudades...Acho que irei partir amanhã de manhã...Manda lembrança pra todas, e diga que estão todos bem! - Shun respondeu carinhosamente.

- _Eu irei te esperar! Estão todas falando que estão com saudades e gritando um monte de coisas...A Freya está aqui também..._ - June disse carinhosamente, ignorando a gritaria das amigas.

- Ah é...Eu te amo June! - Shun disse carinhosamente, e em seguida tampou o telefone dizendo "Todas estão com saudades gritando um monte de coisas, e a Freya está lá também".

- Ah Shun deixa-me falar com, a Freya?Eu prometo que falarei rápido! - Hyoga pediu animadamente.

- Não...O Shun vai deixar eu falar com a Seika! - Ikki disse autoritariamente.

- Shun...Fala pra Shunrey que eu amo ela, e que estou com saudades! - Shiryu pediu calmamente.

- Hahahah desse jeito o Shun vai ficar surdo! - Aldebaran comentou em um tom divertido.

* * *

- Quem vai treinar os novos cavaleiros de prata amanha? - Kanon perguntou em um tom sério e preocupado.

- Posso treinar alguns à tarde... - Aiolia respondeu gentilmente.

- Eu posso ajudar a separar os discípulos... - Kanon disse animadamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Por mim o que vocês decidirem, está feito! - Aldebaran disse em um tom sério.

- Só me chamem depois que já estiver tudo certo, porque isso pode me tirar do sério. - Milo disse calmamente, imaginando o que poderia fazer.

- Podem me chamar de manhã, pois a luz do sol será perfeita para pensamentos positivos. - Shaka disse em um tom de paz, se aproximando dos outros cavaleiros.

- E você Mú? - Aiolia perguntou rapidamente.

- Eu posso dar uma olhada nas armaduras, e ver se posso fazer algo. - Mú respondeu pensativo.

* * *

- Shiryu... Você fala com a Shunrey primeiro, e depois o Ikki fala com a Seika, e por ultimo o Hyoga fala com a Freya. - Shun recomendou entregando o telefone a Shiryu.

- Por que o Shiryu primeiro, se eu que tinha lhe pedido? - Hyoga perguntou sério, e em seguida cruzou os braços rapidamente.

- Porque o Shiryu fala mais rápido, o Ikki é meio fechado e vai falar pouco com a Seika...E você... - Shun disse em um tom divertido.

- E eu? - Hyoga pediu continuidade seriamente.

- E você quando fala com a Freya no telefone, leva no mínimo meia hora pra falar que ama ela. - Shun continuou sem jeito.

- Ah, cada um é de um jeito não é mesmo?! - Hyoga defendeu - se seriamente, e em seguida riu.

* * *

Todos os cavaleiros conversavam animadamente, tanto pessoalmente quanto no telefone, menos Seiya e Saori que optaram, por permanecerem calados, para evitar qualquer comentário indesejado.

- Vocês vão partir amanha cedo? Podem se hospedar na casa de peixes, pois ela está vazia, e fica mais próxima do Templo de Athena. - Saori disse gentilmente olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Sim... - eles concordaram amigavelmente.

- Boa Noite... Eu irei me retirar! - Saori disse calmamente olhando para todos que estavam presentes na Casa de Áries.

- Boa Noite! - Todos que estavam presentes na Casa de Áries, a cumprimentaram retribuindo.

- Acho melhor alguém lhe acompanhar! - Mú advertiu gentilmente.

- Sim... - Saori concordou em agradecimento.

- Eu te acompanho! - Seiya disse gentilmente, fazendo ela esperar por ele.

- Eles ainda estão um pouco desconfortáveis quanto aos sentimentos que resolveram assumir... - Aiolia comentou seriamente.

- Não podemos trata - los com diferença, porque disso, pois todos os seres possuem sentimentos, e eles são nossos amigos e devemos apóia - los, e fazer o possível para que não se sintam mal. - Shiryu completou calmamente.

Todos os cavaleiros presentes nas 12 casas voltaram para seus devidos postos, e os cavaleiros de bronze foram se hospedar na casa de peixes.

* * *

- Desculpe... - Saori quebrou o silêncio em tom preocupado.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpa? - Seiya perguntou olhando - a fixamente.

- Por eu ter lhe tratado dessa forma... - Saori respondeu com preocupação.

- Eu entendo...Você ainda se sente "desconfortável" quanto ao que sentimos, quando estamos com mais pessoas. - Seiya completou compreensivo, aproximando - se mais de Saori.

- Quando estou sozinha com você parece que nada mais importa pra mim, mas quando estamos na frente dos outros sinto que estou errada, e que se agir de tal maneira, iria nos prejudicar. - Saori disse um pouco confusa abraçando Seiya.

- Quando nos amamos de verdade não há erros em nossas ações, sendo certas ou erradas... E o que passamos juntos, só ajuda a fortalecer o amor e os outros sentimentos. - Seiya disse carinhosamente acomodando Saori em seus braços.

- Mas... - Saori tentou falar, mas foi impedida por Seiya.

- Se realmente nos amamos, deveremos superar essas barreiras, é o que eu acredito! - Seiya completou seriamente, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Saori.

- Eu também penso assim! - Saori disse carinhosamente, circulando o pescoço de Seiya com seus braços.

- Te amo! - Seiya sussurrou no ouvido dela, e em seguida depositou - lhe um beijo demorado.

- Eu também te amo! - Saori disse carinhosamente, brincando com os fios de cabelo de Seiya.

- Tenho que ir... - Seiya avisou com um sorriso, afastando - a lentamente.

- Tá bom... - Saori concordou em tom emburrado, afastando se de Seiya.

- Boa Noite! - Seiya disse divertido beijando a testa de Saori.

- Só? - Saori perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas preciso ir... - Seiya contestou segurando o riso.

- Então... Boa Noite! - Saori despediu - se seriamente.

- Tenha bons sonhos... - Seiya disse carinhosamente, e em seguida começou novamente outro beijo demorado, para depois sair.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy _**


	15. Meu coração faz um sonho

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 15: Meu coração faz um sonho.

Era manhã no templo grego da deusa Athena, quase todos os cavaleiros e amazonas haviam começado mais um dia de treinamento, e os habitantes dos arredores trabalhavam e estudavam.

- Vocês vão ir hoje? - Seiya perguntou seriamente olhando para Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

- Sim... - Shiryu respondeu calmamente.

- O que será que era aquilo que Zeus entregou pra Saori? - Shun perguntou curioso, levantando - se em um salto.

- Ele pediu para que ela entregasse quando estivéssemos aqui. - Hyoga respondeu com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Peçam a ela, pois deve ter esquecido por causa de um certo alguém aqui. - Ikki comentou divertido olhando para Seiya.

- Bom dia! - Saori cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso, segurando a caixa que havia ganhado de Zeus.

- Bom dia! - Shiryu cumprimentou tranqüilamente, observando - a se aproximar.

- Srtá Saori! - Shun cumprimentou sorridente com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Bom dia! - Hyoga cumprimentou naturalmente, desencostando - se da parede.

- Saori... - Seiya cumprimentou carinhosamente, e em seguida levantou - se para ir até ela.

- Acho que está na hora de ver o que é isso! - Saori disse revirando a caixa, para tentar abrir.

- Sim... - Todos eles concordaram e se aproximaram para ver o conteúdo.

- Isso é? - Seiya falava impressionado.

- São amuletos de pó dos céus! - Shiryu concluiu logo depois que Saori abriu a caixa.

- É uma espécie de proteção pra vocês... - Saori disse carinhosamente a todos, enquanto separava os amuletos.

- __________ - todos permaneceram em silêncio esperando receber os amuletos, observando atentamente a caixa.

- Ikki...Mesmo que você seja um pouco afastado de nós, saiba que eu tenho muito a lhe agradecer e pedir desculpas, e me preocupo muito com você. - Saori disse gentilmente segurando um amuleto com uma fênix.

- Obrigado! - Ikki agradeceu com um sorriso recebendo o amuleto das mãos de Saori.

- Shun...Você sempre foi o que mais procurou evitar sofrimentos, e um dos que mais sofreu em todas as batalhas...Obrigada por tudo, e continue pensando no bem estar de todos, e tendo esse coração tão generoso que você possui! - Saori disse amigavelmente colocando o amuleto de Andrômeda sobre as mãos de Shun.

- Obrigado, até mesmo as batalhas que passamos me ensinaram algo de bom, estaremos sempre ao seu lado, defendendo a paz. - Shun agradeceu - lhe com um sorriso, evitando as lágrimas.

- Hyoga... Ter sentimentos não significa ser fraco, e sim se tornar mais forte, você provou isso tantas e tantas vezes para proteger a Terra, e acreditar nas palavras de sua mãe...Obrigada por tudo também!Espero que você nunca abandone os sentimentos que alimenta para com as pessoas, pois eles lhe fazem humano, e eles lhe fazem ser especial. - Saori disse gentilmente entregando o amuleto de Cisne ao Hyoga.

- Sim... - Hyoga agradeceu amigavelmente com um sorriso, segurando o amuleto.

- Shiryu...Você ensinou a todos nós que a palavra amizade não é simplesmente uma palavra, e sim uma ligação que levaremos conosco para a eternidade, passando pelas dificuldades e pelos momentos bons...Obrigada por tudo que tem feito para ajudar, e continue sendo essa pessoa que nos ensina e transmite - nos paz! - Saori disse amigavelmente entregando o amuleto de Dragão a

Shiryu.

- Obrigado...Jamais me afastarei de vocês, pois são a família que nunca pude ter, e os amigos que sempre levarei na memória, no coração e com o tempo de sempre! - Shiryu agradeceu amigavelmente recebendo o amuleto de Dragão.

- Seiya... Você sempre deu força para todos, os fez mudar de opinião, uniu todos com a amizade que hoje é eterna, lutou junto aos outros em todas as nossas batalhas... Fez-me descobrir que para ser feliz não precisamos de coisas materiais, só precisamos de amigos, de simplicidade, ser carinhosa, compreender os outros, ajudar em que estiver em nosso alcance, ser humana, e principalmente amar... Amor você me fez mudar, e me tornar uma humana, e deusa mais digna de viver e proteger essa terra... Você é a esperança de todos, e a minha razão de ser! Obrigada por tudo que me ensinou, por me mostrar os sentimentos mais belos, e principalmente por existir em meu coração. - Saori disse carinhosamente colocando o amuleto de pégasus no pescoço de Seiya, e em seguida o abraçou carinhosamente, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Saori... Não foi, somente eu, que lhe fiz mudar... Todos nós mudamos uns aos outros, aprendendo com tudo o que nós vivemos... E o amor nos fez esquecer de todas as nossas diferenças, transformando - as em igualdades que quero ter e guardar para sempre... Todos nos somos a esperança...A esperança que cresce a cada passo de dia e noite em que batalhamos, e lutamos por nossos ideais e sentimentos... Você me deu forças para continuar a viver quando tudo estava acabado, e me ensinou a ter a esperança para alcançar um sonho... Minha razão de ser! - Seiya agradeceu carinhosamente envolvendo - a em um abraço mais forte e caloroso, deixando se levar pelo amor e pela felicidade.

- Te amo Seiya! - Saori disse apaixonadamente, enquanto passava os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Seiya em uma tentativa de alinha - los.

- O que você disse? - Seiya perguntou fingindo não ter ouvido.

- Eu disse que te amo! - Saori respondeu em alto e bom som carinhosamente.

- Esqueceu que ainda estamos aqui? - Ikki perguntou em um tom divertido fazendo todos rirem.

- Claro que não esqueci! - Seiya respondeu fingindo - se de desentendido.

- Não vamos mais nos esconder... - Saori completou um pouco sem jeito, mas com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Já estava mais do que na hora! - Shiryu comentou calmamente, olhando para o casal.

- Você vai voltar para o Japão conosco? - Hyoga perguntou normalmente.

- Não... Eu vou precisar ficar mais alguns dias, e depois eu voltarei ao Japão. - Saori respondeu amigavelmente.

- E você Seiya? - Shun perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade, olhando para o amigo.

- Eu só irei quando a Saori também for! - Seiya respondeu amigavelmente, olhando de Shun para Saori.

- E o que eu falo para Seika? - Shun perguntou preocupado.

- Fale que eu a amo, que logo estarei novamente com ela, e para tomar cuidado com o Ikki... - Seiya respondeu recomendando a Shun seriamente, e rindo da ultima recomendação.

- Por que tomar cuidado comigo? Eu vou cuidar dela direitinho enquanto você não estiver lá, eu prometo! - Ikki disse seriamente, segurando o riso.

* * *

Seiya, Saori, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki conversaram animadamente durante horas no jardim próximo ao coliseu, enquanto esperavam o avião da fundação que o levariam ao Japão.

- Alguém ai quer jogar? - Seiya perguntou animadamente segurando uma bola de futebol.

- Sim... - Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun responderam animadamente, levantando - se do chão.

- Precisam de outro time? - Aldebaran perguntou animado, convidando os outros dourados.

- Vai ser uma partida interessante! - Shiryu concluiu tranqüilamente com um sorriso.

- Quem vai ficar no meu time? - Seiya perguntou em forma de convite.

- Ikki, Hyoga, Shun e eu. - Shiryu respondeu decidido.

- Shun de goleiro, Shiryu e Hyoga na defesa, e Seiya e eu no ataque. - Ikki separou as funções rapidamente.

- Eu farei companhia a Athena assistindo ao jogo. - Shaka disse calmamente sentando - se ao lado de Saori.

- Então... Aldebaran de goleiro, Kanon e eu na defesa, e Aiolia e Milo no ataque. - Mú separou as funções animadamente.

- Vamos começar! - Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a uma animada partida de futebol do Zodiaco.

- Saoriiiiiiiii! - Seiya gritou apos fazer seu primeiro gol, pois os cavaleiros de ouro estavam com 3 e eles ainda estavam com 0.

- Seiyaaaaa! - Saori torceu animadamente, rindo dos gestos do cavaleiro.

Por fim os cavaleiros de bronze empataram com os de ouro ficando no 4 x 4.

- Ah...Não acredito, que perdi a aposta! - Kanon reclamava desanimado entregando dinheiro a Ikki.

- Eu sempre tenho razão! - Ikki comemorou animadamente recebendo o dinheiro. - Estão apostando de novo, já virou vicio! - Shaka comentava preocupado.

- E o que apostaram? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente, segurando uma toalha para secar as mãos.

- O placar do jogo. - Ikki respondeu seriamente enquanto segurava um riso.

- Eu disse que nosso time ficaria com 4,e o de vocês com 2. - Kanon comentou desanimado.

- E eu disse que iria empatar, e no final eu estava certo. - Ikki completou calmamente.

- E mais uma vez o Ikki tirou a sorte... - Hyoga concluiu animadamente.

- O avião já chegou. - Shun gritou avisando os amigos.

- Já vamos! - Ikki gritou pedindo espera.

- Shun...Não esqueça de falar para Seika viu? - Seiya pediu tranqüilamente, segurando a mão de Saori e olhando para Shun.

- Não vou esquecer! - Shun respondeu sem conter o riso, com a preocupação de Seiya.

- Mande lembranças pra todas, e diga a Shunrey que vou querer ajudar ela, com os preparativos! - Saori pediu amigavelmente a Shiryu.

- Sim, ela iria adorar a sua ajuda! - Shiryu respondeu amigavelmente, olhando de Saori para Seiya.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki se despediram de Saori, Seiya, Shaka, Milo, Mu, Aldebaran e Kanon, e em seguida entraram no avião para voltar ao Japão.

***

Enquanto isso no Japão as garotas se reuniram na Mansão Kido para decidir o que fariam para a chegada dos garotos.

- Ah eu acho que um almoço com coisas que eles gostam seria bom! - Shunrey opinou animadamente.

- O que vocês decidirem eu irei ajudar. - Seika disse calmamente, enquanto pensava no seu irmão.

- E o que vamos fazer no almoço? - June perguntou um pouco pensativa.

- Bom... O Shiryu gosta de comida chinesa, o Seiya gosta de tudo um pouco, o Shun não tem problemas com comida, mas prefere saladas e coisas do tipo, o Hyoga gosta de comidas do Ocidente, mas come pouca coisa, e o Ikki eu nem sei o que ele come. - Shunrey respondeu pensativa, escrevendo em um caderno.

- O Ikki gosta de tudo um pouco, mas come muitas carnes vermelhas. - Seika completou calmamente.

- Tenho uma idéia... Shunrey pode fazer um pouco de comida chinesa, Seika pode fazer algo que Seiya e Ikki gostem, June pode preparar saladas e comidas vegetarianas para o Shun, e eu posso preparar alguma sobremesa. - Freya propôs animadamente.

- Concordo! - June olhou para as outras e gritou animadamente.

- Então, estamos decididas? - Shunrey perguntou preocupada.

- Sim! - June, Seika e Freya concordaram.

- Mas e a Saori, será que ela vai voltar ou vai ficar lá? - Freya perguntou preocupada.

- Não sabemos, mas talvez ela fique lá! - June respondeu desanimada.

- Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil... - Freya comentou, sentando - se no sofá.

- June você também não deveria ficar no santuário? - Seika perguntou curiosa.

- Sim... Mas como eu sou uma amazona de bronze menor, eu não preciso atender a todos os chamados do santuário, e eu devo agir só quando Athena permitir. - June respondeu um pouco desanimada, pensando em Shun.

* * *

Noite estrelada no santuário grego da deusa Athena.

- Seiya... - Saori o chamou carinhosamente quebrando o silêncio, enquanto permanecia acolhida nos braços de Seiya, observando as estrelas.

- Hu? - Seiya virou o rosto para poder a olhar e escutar.

- Você quer mesmo? - Saori perguntou calmamente o olhando com ternura.

- o. O - Seiya a observava esperando que ela continuasse.

- É isso que você quer...Viver para sempre comigo? - Saori perguntou docemente, olhando o fixamente.

- Sim... Mas por que está perguntando isso, você não concorda? - Seiya respondeu decididamente, mas em seguida preocupou - se.

- Eu concordo... - Saori completou carinhosamente, e em seguida se aproximou mais de Seiya.

- Você já imaginou como seria, se algum dia nos casarmos? - Seiya perguntou divertido, logo depois que haviam se beijado.

- Com certeza seriamos felizes... Por que? - Saori respondeu carinhosamente com um sorriso.

- Eu já sonhei uma vez... - Seiya confessou um pouco sério e em seguida sorriu.

- E o que acontecia? - Saori perguntou curiosa olhando fixamente nos olhos de Seiya.

- Estávamos casados e tínhamos uma filha de alguns meses, ela era linda como você, e parecia ser tão forte como eu... Você era muito cuidadosa com ela, e eu estava muito bobo com aquilo tudo... E então eu fiquei imaginando como seria se algum dia acontecesse isso realmente. - Seiya respondeu timidamente e com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto a olhava.

- Não sei ao certo o que aconteceria, mas faria o possível para ser feliz com você... Seria a primeira vez que eu descobriria o que é ter uma família! - Saori completou timidamente, circulando o pescoço de Seiya com seus braços.

- Sim... Teremos pelo menos uns 5 filhos? - Seiya perguntou em tom de brincadeira, olhando a curiosamente.

- Acho que teremos uns dois...Uma menina e um menino! - Saori respondeu seria olhando o fixamente.

- Ah... - Seiya segurava o riso, observando - a.

- Vamos ter uma vida inteira pela frente para decidir isso! - Saori completou carinhosamente deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Seiya.

- Parece que ninguém vai nos interromper... - Seiya sussurrou esperançoso, e em seguida beijou o pescoço de Saori, abraçando - a com mais força.

- Nunca se sabe! - Saori sussurrou impaciente, e em seguida começou um demorado beijo, deixando Seiya lhe guiar a um paraíso de sensações.

- Essas estrelas... São como... Nosso Amor! - Seiya disse carinhosamente em meio a pausas de seus beijos e caricias.

- Por que? - Saori perguntou carinhosamente, deitando novamente sobre os braços de Seiya.

- Nosso amor veio junto a elas, enfrentou a escuridão, mas ainda assim brilha no céu juntamente a luz da lua. - Seiya respondeu docemente, tirando a franja dos olhos de Saori, para ver cair novamente.

- E sempre irá brilhar! - Saori concluiu docemente, olhando para os olhos castanhos de Seiya que lhe transmitiam muita paz e proteção.

- Vamos entrar? - Seiya perguntou calmamente, olhando a com curiosidade.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu serenamente, levantando - se junto a Seiya para entrarem no templo.

- Bom...Acho melhor eu ir, se eu demorar mais um pouco, os cavaleiros de ouro podem pensar que eu fiz algo, e... Isso não seria bom pra nós dois! - Seiya alertou calmamente e preocupado.

- Fique mais um pouco! - Saori pediu carinhosamente abraçando Seiya.

- Mas... - Seiya tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por Saori.

- Então acho que vou ter que comer aquele bolo de chocolate que fiz com tanto amor, sozinha! - Saori exclamou fingindo desanimo, afastando - se de Seiya.

- Bolo... De Chocolate? - Seiya perguntou abobalhado piscando varias vezes.

- É... - Saori respondeu séria, mas em seguida riu da reação de Seiya.

- E VOCE que fez?Eu não sabia que você... - Seiya disse animadamente, mas foi interrompido novamente por Saori.

- Sim... Antes de você, voltar ao Japão, eu andei aprendendo algumas receitas com a June e a Shunrey, sempre me senti envergonhada por não saber fazer nada. - Saori explicou carinhosamente, o convidando para entrar em sua pequena casa que ficava atrás do templo do mestre.

- Esse bolo está... - Seiya começou a falar animadamente, depois de comer um pequeno pedaço do bolo.

- Está? - Saori pediu continuidade com preocupação.

- Está delicioso! - Seiya concluiu sorridente.

- Que bom que gostou! - Saori agradeceu o observando sem piscar.

- Digno de uma deusa! - Seiya completou o comentário carinhosamente, e em seguida olhou a apaixonadamente.

- Então não me agrada... - Saori disse desanimada, olhando para o bolo.

- Por que? - Seiya perguntou com preocupação temendo pela resposta.

- Porque eu queria que fosse especial, por ser feito por mãos humanas, por eu ter pensado em você e feito esse bolo com muito amor! - Saori respondeu sem olhar para Seiya.

- E é especial, não por ser uma deusa...E sim por ser preparado por você SAORI, enquanto pensava em mim! - Seiya corrigiu o comentário entendendo os sentimentos dela.

- Verdade? - Saori perguntou calmamente, ainda sem olhar para Seiya.

- Sim! - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente levantando o rosto de Saori para olha - lá.

- Seiya... - Saori o abraçou carinhosamente, procurando absorver todo o calor que o corpo de Seiya lhe oferecia.

- Eu... Tenho que ir! - Seiya disse calmamente abraçando a com mais força, querendo não sair daquele abraço.

- Seiya... Eu te amo! - Saori sussurrou carinhosamente, e em seguida deixou que Seiya a beija -se.

*** Enquanto isso ***

# Dentro do avião, a caminho do Japão:

Shiryu mantinha - se quieto observando o caminho pela janela do avião, Shun lia um Mangá atentamente, Hyoga observava fotografias de quando era pequeno guardadas sobre uma bíblia que ganhou de sua mãe, quando ela ainda tinha vida, e Ikki também estava quieto sentado no ultimo banco perdido em suas memórias sobre Esmeralda seu único e verdadeiro amor, e Seika a garota que estava lhe encantando e trazendo - lhe felicidade.

- Não acredito! - Shun exclamou emburrado, jogando o celular para o lado do banco.

- O que Shun? - Ikki perguntou preocupado, olhando o atentamente.

- To ligando pra June faz um tempo, e ela não me atende! - Shun respondeu com preocupação.

- Ah é só isso? Talvez elas saíram, sei lá! - Ikki comentou despreocupado, voltando a olhar para o nada.

- O que foi Shiryu?Você está mais quieto que o normal! - Hyoga comentou calmamente, olhando para o amigo.

- Não é nada... Só estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos nas vidas de todos nós! - Shiryu argumentou calmamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Quem será que vai casar primeiro, o Shiryu que é noivo, ou o Seiya? - Ikki perguntou tranqüilamente e em seguida riu.

- Ah, mas é claro que o Shiryu! - Hyoga respondeu em tom de voz baixo olhando para Ikki.

- Eu aposto no Seiya...Se ele não casar, ele se junta com a Saori, você acha que ele vai agüentar ficar longe dela?! - Ikki comentou em tom de voz baixa e depois riu olhando de Hyoga para Shiryu.

- Esses dois só sabem apostar! - Shun resmungou desanimado olhando de Ikki e Hyoga para Shiryu.

- E o assunto é sempre quem está quieto... - Shiryu completou calmamente, olhando para Ikki e Hyoga.

- E então Hyoga quanto você aposta? - Ikki perguntou animadamente.

- Não aposto nada você sempre vence! - Hyoga respondeu seriamente.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	16. A misteriosa lembrança

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 16: A misteriosa lembrança.

# 11: 00 da manhã ensolarada no Japão, mais precisamente na Mansão Kido.

Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga haviam acabado de chegar e entrar na sala, mas sentiram - se com um mau pressentimento quando não encontraram presença alguma de suas namoradas.

- Elas devem ter saído... Isso é estranho, eu avisei que chegaríamos hoje! - Shun disse com preocupação levantando - se do sofá.

- Estou com fome! - Ikki comentou entediado.

- Vamos ver se tem algo pra comer? - Shiryu convidou rumando a cozinha junto dos outros amigos.

- Perfeito! - Hyoga disse animadamente, observando a mesa servida de diversas comidas que lhe davam - lhe água na boca.

- Okaerinasaiiii! - todas elas falaram em uníssono, aproximando - se da mesa.

- Shiryu! - Shunrey disse carinhosamente, correndo para os braços de Shiryu.

- Senti saudades, meu amor! - Shiryu retribuiu carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou - lhe levemente.

- Shun! - June disse apaixonadamente, abraçando Shun.

- June... Eu te amo! - Shun sussurrou no ouvido de June, e em seguida a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Oi Ikki... Cadê o Seiya? - Seika perguntou preocupada se aproximando de Ikki.

- Oi Seika... O Seiya vai ficar mais uns dias na Grécia, porque da Saori, mas ele disse que te ama muito, e logo vai estar com você! - Ikki respondeu gentilmente sentando - se ao lado de Seika.

- Entendo! - Seika disse um pouco desanimada, olhando para o chão.

- Não é porque o Seiya não tá aqui, que a Srtá vai ficar tristonha né?Eu prometi pra aquele débil do seu irmão, que ia cuidar direitinho de você! - Ikki disse carinhosamente, levantando o rosto de Seika para ela olhar para ele.

- Sim...Obrigada Ikki! Mas por que está chamando meu irmão de débil? - Seika agradeceu um pouco corada olhando para Ikki, e depois fez uma pergunta confusa.

- É só um apelido carinhoso! - Ikki respondeu sorrindo, e depois beijou Seika levemente.

- Por Zeus! Onde está a Freya? - Hyoga perguntava a si mesmo resmungão, procurando - a com os olhos.

- Hyogaaaaaaaa! - Freya disse carinhosamente, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Freyaaaaaaaa! - Hyoga retribuiu carinhosamente, abraçando - a fortemente e enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver... - Freya comentou emocionada, contornando o pescoço de Hyoga com seus braços.

- Eu tinha certeza de que voltaria a lhe ver! - Hyoga sussurrou carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou Freya inocentemente.

**x.x.x.x**

# Noite nublada na Grécia, mais precisamente no templo grego da deusa Athena.

- E então quais são seus projetos Athena? - Dohko perguntava pacientemente, enquanto todos estavam reunidos em uma mesa, decidindo novas regras para o santuário.

- São esses! - Saori respondeu entregando uma folha para cada um presente ali, com as suas idéias para a melhora do santuário.

_- #* Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas, poderão ter direito ao estudo escolar fazendo parte do treinamento. _

_ * Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas poderão ter uma vida "normal" se assim quiserem, mas precisaram cumprir o dever de cavaleiro quando forem chamados pelo santuário, em caso de urgência ou comemoração. _

_ * Todas as amazonas poderão deixar suas mascaras sem se preocuparem com a antiga tradição de "amar ou matar o homem que ver seu rosto", e deveram ter o mesmo valor que um cavaleiro, pois passam pelo mesmo treinamento e merecem o devido respeito e colaboração dos demais. _

_ * O santuário não faz parte do vilarejo, mas poderá ajudar caso eles precisem de alguma ajuda. _

_ * Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas interessados poderão ajudar com o novo santuário, e a formação de novos guerreiros. _

_ * O cavaleiro escolhido para representante de Athena devera ouvir as idéias dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas para a melhoria do santuário. _

_ * Todos que moram no santuário, poderão ter acesso à entrada e saída de estranhos desde que seja comunicado antes ao representante. _

_ * O Santuário não devera ser só um lugar de guerras e treinamentos, e sim um lugar onde devera reconhecer os valores humanos, ajudando uns aos outros, e ensinando a proteger aquilo que Zeus nos confiou.# -_ Dohko lia atentamente a essas e outras sugestões escritas no papel.

- E o que acharam? - Saori perguntou em tom de preocupação, quando percebeu que eles haviam acabado de ler.

- Eu concordo Athena! Tenho certeza de que isso poderá ajudar no desempenho de todos...- Dohko respondeu amigavelmente, entregando - lhe de volta o papel.

- Eu também concordo, acho certo que todos possam ter um ensinamento além de lutas, algo mais sábio... - Shaka comentou alegremente, abrindo seu par de olhos azuis.

- Eu concordo, e ajudarei no possível para melhorar o santuário! - Kanon disse decidido.

- Eu também concordo... Será interessante! - Aiolia disse confiável.

- Eu gostei das idéias, quem sabe conseguimos melhorar o santuário... - Milo disse decididamente, e depois sorriu.

- Eu concordo... E acho que já estava mais do que na hora de mudarmos algumas coisas para a melhoria! - Mú disse calmamente, e em seguida observou novamente o que estava escrito no papel.

- Bom...Por mim tudo bem, precisando de ajuda, eu estou aqui! - Aldebaran disse animadamente, e em seguida cruzou os braços.

- Que bom, eu espero que dê certo! - Saori disse gentilmente e esperançosa aos seus cavaleiros.

- Sim! - todos os cavaleiros presentes na mesa, acenaram de forma positiva.

- "Estranho... O Seiya não apareceu hoje!" - Saori pensava preocupada, olhando para a porta do templo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Aiolia perguntou preocupado, olhando Saori.

- Ah...Não! Só estava...Pensando! - Saori respondeu gentilmente, e com um pouco de pesar na ultima palavra, continuando a olhar para a porta.

- Eu não o vi hoje, também... - Aiolia comentou percebendo a preocupação da deusa.

- Sim...Eu vou tomar um ar lá fora! - Saori disse calmamente, despedindo - se dos cavaleiros e indo para o jardim.

* * *

- "Parece que vai chover!" - Seiya pensou em voz alta, observando o céu, mas tomou um susto quando ouviu uma voz feminina e rude lhe chamar.

- Seiya! - Shina disse aos berros, se aproximando.

- Shina... O que faz aqui? - Seiya perguntou assustado com os berros da garota, e depois virou - se para encara - lá.

- Só vim por um ponto final na história! - Shina disse calmamente, e depois sorriu se aproximando mais.

- Inhhh? Como? - Seiya perguntou confuso.

- O que sente por mim? - Shina perguntou tristemente, temendo pela resposta.

- Sou grato pela sua bondade e o que sente por mim...Mas te vejo como uma amiga! - Seiya respondeu sinceramente, temendo ferir os sentimentos da amazona que tanto lhe amava.

- Eu já deveria saber...Que você jamais me amou! Espero que aquela garota lhe faça feliz! - Shina disse carinhosamente deixando seus olhos sem mascara cobertos por lágrimas.

- Seiya! - Saori chamou preocupada se aproximando, e percebeu a presença de Shina.

- Saori! - Seiya retribuiu levantando - se para ir de encontro a ela.

- Estava preocupada com você...Mas...Parece que você estava...Acompanhado! - Saori disse friamente deixando cair lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Saori, não vou mais lutar com você, esta batalha já está perdida há muito tempo...Ele te ama, espero que você dê valor ao amor que ele sente por você! - Shina disse sinceramente, mas com pesar em seus olhos que deixavam que as lágrimas fluíssem pelo seu rosto.

- Shina...Mas e você? - Saori perguntou preocupada com a decisão da amazona.

- Eu levarei minha vida... Descobri que o importante é a felicidade de quem amamos, por mais que seja difícil... Desculpe - me pelo que lhe causei! - Shina respondeu gentilmente olhando de Saori para Seiya.

- Espero que você também encontre a felicidade Shina! - Seiya desejou carinhosamente, olhando para a amazona.

- Ficarei bem... Adeus Seiya! - Shina agradeceu com um sorriso, e depois partiu na escuridão.

- Seiya...Por que você sumiu o dia todo? - Saori perguntou preocupada, olhando para os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Porque eu sabia que você teria "reuniões" e não queria lhe atrapalhar, ai eu passei o dia treinando com a Marin, e depois vim pra cá. - Seiya respondeu calmamente, observando os olhos verdes de Saori.

- Te amo! - Saori disse carinhosamente abraçando Seiya.

- Eu...Também! - Seiya retribuiu apaixonadamente, envolvendo - a num abraço apertado, que seguiu por muitos beijos e trocas de carinho.

* * *

**x.x.x.x**

"Foi uma semana corrida tanto no Japão quanto na Grécia".

Os cavaleiros de bronze haviam retomado suas vidas como no começo, e os cavaleiros presentes no santuário faziam o possível para a melhoria junto com Athena e Dohko o novo representante.

**x.x.x.x**

* * *

# Tarde ensolarada na Grécia.

- Cuidem de tudo enquanto eu não estiver, e não esqueçam de me ligar ou até mesmo me visitar está bem? - Saori pediu carinhosamente a Mú, Aldebaran, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Dohko, Marin e Shina.

- Claro que não vamos esquece - lá, cuidem - se! - todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mande lembranças ao Shiryu e os outros! - Dohko pediu calmamente.

- Cuide direitinho dela, viu Seiya! - Milo alertou divertido.

- Seiya...Cuide - se e mande lembranças pra Seika! - Marin disse carinhosamente.

- Sim! - Seiya e Saori retribuíram aos amigos, e em seguida se despediram partindo finalmente para o Japão.

- Tchau! - todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, observando o pequeno avião partir.

x.x.x.x

# Madrugada chuvosa no Japão:

- Ai é hoje a tarde que meu maninho chega! - Seika pensava impaciente, olhando a chuva pela janela da sala.

- Não conseguiu dormir? - Shunrey perguntou preocupada, entregando um copo de leite a amiga.

- Não... Ultimamente eu ando muito preocupada com o Seiya, e com a saída da papelada da minha casa... - Seika respondeu gentilmente, recebendo o copo de leite.

- Ah vai dar tudo certo...Logo seu irmão vai chegar ai, pra te animar um pouquinho... E a papelada da sua casa, não precisa ter tanta pressa, tenho certeza de que você vai consegui la de volta! - Shunrey comentou positivamente.

- Eu espero! - Seika completou calmamente, e depois sorriu.

- Estou tão feliz, logo Shiryu e eu estaremos casados! - Shunrey comentou alegremente, observando a simples aliança de noivado.

- Eu imagino! E como está o preparativo? - Seika disse animadamente.

- Já compramos quase todos os moveis da casa e o enxoval, só falta escolher o vestido e organizar a festa. - Shunrey respondeu animadamente e sonhadora.

* * *

# Dentro do avião a caminho do Japão:

- Saori...Saori... - Seiya a chamava em tom preocupado, e vendo ela ficar cada vez mais pálida.

- Se-Seiya... - Saori respondeu vendo suas vistas embasarem e desmaiou no banco, sendo segurada pelo cavaleiro.

- "O que pode estar acontecendo" - Seiya pensava desesperadamente, segurando a entre seu corpo e o banco.

Enquanto Saori estava desmaiada ela teve uma lembrança de quando ainda vivia no Monte Olímpo como Athena.

**Flashback****_ - Afrodite... O que é o amor? - Athena perguntava com curiosidade, olhando para a deusa que observava uma fonte brilhante._

_ - O amor... É algo inexplicável, que só saberá quando sentir! - Afrodite respondeu sem mais explicações ainda observando a fonte. _

_ - E o que és isso que tanto observastes? - Athena perguntou mostrando interesse, e imaginando como seria sua vida na Terra confiada por seu pai Zeus. _

_ - Seu futuro tem as respostas para suas perguntas... Acredite no seu amor, e jamais se sentira só! - Afrodite respondeu gentilmente, apagando a luz da fonte_**.**Fim do Flashback**

- Acorda meu amor, você não pode me deixar, não pode! - Seiya falava desesperadamente, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Eu... - Saori disse fracamente, e um pouco enjoada.

- Você está bem? - Seiya perguntou carinhosamente, ainda apoiando as mãos na cintura dela.

- Sim... Acho que é porque do avião, só fiquei um pouco zonza! - Saori respondeu devagar ainda pálida.

- Você precisa comer algo... - Seiya disse dando - lhe uma bolacha salgada que tinha guardado.

- Sim... - Saori agradeceu, e em seguida comeu as bolachas salgadas, para tentar passar o mal estar.

- Durma um pouco, eu vou ficar acordado...E quando estivermos chegando te acordo! - Seiya disse puxando uma coberta da porta bagagens do passageiro, e cobrindo - a entre o banco e os seus braços, que a seguravam em forma de proteção.

X.x.x.x

# Tarde chuvosa no Japão.

- Triim - O telefone tocava sobre a mesa da sala.

- Alô? - Tatsumi atendeu rapidamente.

- Alô...Tatsumi? - Shiryu disse calmamente.

- Sim... - O mordomo retribuiu zangado.

- Avise para Seika que Shunrey e eu só voltaremos de noite, nos vamos passar na nossa casa, pra montar outros moveis. - Shiryu pediu educadamente.

- Aviso! - Tatsumi respondeu rabugento, e em seguida desligou o telefone.

- Ah Freya... Hoje está chovendo, mas podemos ver algum filme, aqui dentro, o que acha? - Hyoga perguntou carinhosamente a Freya.

- Podemos ver sim... Quer ver conosco Seika? - Freya convidou gentilmente.

- Sim, quem sabe o tempo passa mais rápido! - Seika aceitou o convite, seguindo Hyoga e Freya.

- Srtá Seika... - Tatsumi chamou fazendo a parar.

- Fale... - Seika pediu continuidade.

- Shiryu e Shunrey pediram para avisa - lá de que só chegaram à noite, porque vão montar mais alguns moveis da casa deles. - Tatsumi disse fingindo gentileza.

- Obrigada por avisar... - Seika disse gentilmente, e continuou a seguir Hyoga e Freya.

- Ah que estranho... O Tatsumi anda tão gentil! - Hyoga comentou desconfiado.

- Acredito que Saori tenha dado broncas nele... - Seika comentou desanimada, sentando - se para assistir o filme.

- E o Ikki, o Shun e a June? - Freya perguntou com curiosidade.

- Vão vir mais tarde, Ikki está trabalhando, e Shun e a June foram para o parque como de costume... - Seika respondeu gentilmente.

- Que filme vão querer ver? - Hyoga perguntou animadamente, mostrando vários filmes.

- Aah algum interessante e romântico! - Freya disse indecisa, quando apontou um chamado "O Castelo Animado" de Hayo Miazaki, esperando que Hyoga, colocasse o filme.

- Pronto! - Hyoga disse sentando - se ao lado de Freya, e assistindo ao filme.

Seika, Hyoga e Freya assistiram ao filme atentamente, esperando que Seiya chegasse a qualquer momento.

- Chegamos! - Seiya disse em tom de voz baixa, carregando Saori nos braços.

- Aaah Senhorita? Senhorita? O que está acontecendo? - Tatsumi gritava descontrolado ao ver a cena.

- Tat-Tatsumi...Poderia fazer menos barulho, estou com dor de cabeça... - Saori pediu fracamente, enquanto Seiya a colocava levemente no sofá da sala de entrada.

- Sim...Senhorita! Vou pedir agora mesmo, que Miuuky prepare uma sopa para a Srta! - Tatsumi disse desesperadamente indo a direção a cozinha.

- O que está sentindo? - Seiya perguntou preocupado, sentando - se ao lado de Saori, e colocando a sobre seus braços.

- Estou um pouco zonza, enjoada...E com dor de cabeça! - Saori respondeu enfraquecida, mas depois sorriu levemente vendo o cavaleiro lhe acolher.

- Sempre passa mal quando viaja essa distancia? - Seiya perguntou preocupado, vendo se ela estava com febre.

- Só às vezes... Quando fico nervosa! - Saori respondeu calmamente.

- E...Você estava nervosa? - Seiya perguntou tentando descobrir o motivo.

- Um pouco... Tive umas lembranças estranhas... - Saori respondeu fracamente, explicando as estranhas lembranças que teve.

- Seiyaaaaa! - Seika disse carinhosamente aproximando - se do irmão.

- Seika! - Seiya retribuiu com um sorriso natural que só ele possuía.

- O que aconteceu? - Hyoga perguntou preocupado segurando as mãos de Freya.

- A Saori passou mal com o avião, mas logo ela vai melhorar! - Seiya respondeu rapidamente.

- Saori... - Freya cumprimentou em tom de voz baixa, e com um sorriso.

- Freya! - Saori retribuiu tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Srtá Kido, aqui está à sopa que pediu! - Miuuky disse gentilmente, trazendo o prato de sopa sobre uma pequena mesa de rodas.

- Obrigado! - Seiya agradeceu, e pegou a sopa para entregar a Saori.

- Seiya...Eu não quero! - Saori pediu enfraquecida, olhando para a sopa e fazendo seu estomago revirar.

- Você PRECISA comer! - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente e decidido, levando uma colher de sopa até a boca de Saori.

- O Seiya tem razão, você precisa se alimentar se quer melhorar! - Seika disse gentilmente, olhando o Seiya cuidar de Saori.

- Freya, vem comigo? - Hyoga convidou Freya chamando a para ir até a sala de visitas.

- Sim... - Freya respondeu alegremente, e seguiu Hyoga até a sala de visitas.

- Pronto! - Seiya disse carinhosamente, apos terminar de dar a sopa a Saori, colocando o prato sobre a pequena mesa de rodas.

- Seiya...Acho melhor ela banhar - se, e ir tentar dormir, quem sabe assim ela melhora pode ser cansaço, porque da viagem... - Seika sugeriu carinhosamente ao irmão, e observando Saori com preocupação.

- Sim... Eu vou leva - lá até o quarto dela, pra ela acalmar - se... - Seiya disse decididamente, segurando Saori nos braços.

- Seiya... Minha cabeça está doendo muito! - Saori queixou - se rapidamente como uma criança, quando chegaram na porta do quarto dela.

- Logo vai passar, pois eu vou cuidar bem de você! - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente, colocando a sentada na cama.

- Aonde você vai? - Saori perguntou meio zonza, observando Seiya.

- Vou arrumar a água do seu banho... - Seiya respondeu calmamente, e em seguida colocou água na banheira.

- Não precisa... - Saori murmurou levando a mão à cabeça, observando Seiya vir em sua direção.

- Eu vou te esperar aqui... Qualquer coisa me chame! - Seiya avisou sentando - se em uma pequena poltrona.

- Sim... - Saori agradeceu, e em seguida foi tomar seu banho.

- " Essas lembranças podem querer dizer algo? Eu sou tão forte, mas quando a vejo passando mal me sinto tão desesperado! Devo protege - lá por ser um cavaleiro, e sempre a protegerei por ela ser a mulher que amo, e sempre irei me preocupar!" - Seiya pensava essas e muitas outras coisas enquanto Saori tomava banho.

- Seiya... - Saori o chamou esperando socorro, apoiando - se na parede para não cair, vestindo um pijama rosa claro que ia até os joelhos, com mangas longas.

- Saori... - Seiya retribuiu segurando - a pela cintura, preocupado com o mal estar de Saori.

- Está tudo... Tudo... Rodando! - Saori disse em pausas, segurando - se firmemente em Seiya.

- Calma... Eu estou aqui! - Seiya disse carinhosamente, e em seguida colocou Saori em sua cama, cobrindo a com um edredom azul claro, e sentando - se ao lado dela na ponta da cama.

- Eu preciso melhorar logo...Tenho muito a fazer na fundação! - Saori disse devagar segurando firmemente as mãos de Seiya.

- Sim, você vai melhorar logo! - Seiya completou carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou levemente a testa de Saori.

- Aonde você vai? - Saori perguntou manhosa, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Vou ligar pro Doutor Asamori... É esse o seu médico né? E enquanto isso a Srtá vai tentar acalmar - se! - Seiya respondeu decidido, levantando - se e indo até o telefone.

- Huh! - Saori fechou os olhos, e cobriu - se mais.

- Pronto...Daqui a pouco ele estará chegando! - Seiya disse carinhosamente em voz baixa, e sentou - se novamente ao lado de Saori na ponta da cama segurando firmemente a mão dela.

- Te amo! - Saori sussurrou carinhosamente, antes de adormecer.

- Eu também...Muito! - Seiya retribuiu apaixonadamente, passando a mão levemente na testa de Saori, para tentar aliviar a sua dor de cabeça.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **Muito Obrigada por acompanhar sempre a minha fanfic,e principalmente por deixar reviews! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic ,e assim como você pediu postei mais um capitulo ... ^___^

_

* * *

_


	17. Mais que amizade,uma família! 1ª parte

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 17: Mais que amizade, uma família! * Parte 1 *

Saori adormeceu em questão de segundos, e Seiya não saiu um minuto sequer de perto dela, esperando o Doutor Asamori chegar, e examina - lá.

- Srtá Kido! - Tatsumi chamava em voz alta batendo na porta.

- Fale baixo, ela está dormindo! - Seiya abriu a porta levemente, esperando Tatsumi explicar seu apavoramento.

- O doutor Asamori já chegou... É muito grave assim? O que aconteceu com a Srtá? - Tatsumi falava desesperadamente.

- Fale para ele entrar... Tatsumi eu não sei, por isso estou chamando o médico dela! - Seiya explicou rapidamente, cansado de tantas perguntas.

- Vou chamar... Mas moleque o que faz no quarto da Srtá? - Tatsumi perguntou em um tom irritante, destratando - se de Seiya como de costume.

- Então chame! Como o que faço no quarto da Srtá? Eu estou cuidando da MINHA NAMORADA! - Seiya respondeu tentando manter a calma, dizendo as ultimas palavras em um tom alto e claro.

- Ela só pode estar maluca...Eu vou chamar o doutor! - Tatsumi disse ainda mais confuso, e foi chamar o médico que aguardava na sala de visitas.

- Saori... - Seiya a acordou carinhosamente.

- Seiya... - Saori retribuiu carinhosamente, abrindo os olhos e se acostumando com a luz.

- O Sr Asamori já chegou...Ele vai vir te examinar! - Seiya explicou preocupadamente, voltando a segurar as mãos de Saori que estava deitada.

- Não precisava... Eu já estou melhorando. - Saori disse pausadamente, tentando sentar - se na cama.

- Srtá Kido? - Dr Asamori chamou tranqüilamente, batendo na porta levemente.

- Pode entrar! - Seiya respondeu gentilmente, olhando para a porta.

- Olá... - Dr Asamori disse amigavelmente entrando no quarto, segurando uma maleta com ferramentas de exames.

- Olá... - Saori e Seiya retribuíram em uníssono.

- O que está sentindo? - Dr Asamori perguntou amigavelmente, abrindo a maleta em cima da pequena mesa de canto, e depois foi na direção de Saori.

- Eu estava sentindo tontura e enjôo...Mas agora só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - Saori respondeu calmamente, olhando de Asamori para Seiya que ainda a acompanhava.

- Tem se alimentado direito? Anda preocupada com alguma coisa? Desmaiou? - Dr Asamori perguntava segurando uma ficha.

- Sim...Eu tenho me alimentado com o suficiente para mim! Preocupações eu tenho muitas, são tantas coisas! Sim, eu desmaiei enquanto estava no avião, minhas vistas escureceram e tive... Outra lembrança estranha! - Saori respondeu calmamente, tentando se lembrar de algo que tenha causado - lhe mal.

- Hmm... Bom...Hoje não poderei fazer muita coisa, vou receitar um remédio para a dor de cabeça, você deve se alimentar direito, evitar atividades cansativas, e se continuar os sintomas devera ir ao seu hospital... - Dr Asamori disse gentilmente entregando uma receita na mão de Seiya, e pegando algumas ferramentas para examinar Saori.

- Viu Saori como eu tinha razão? - Seiya comentou carinhosamente, observando o Dr Asamori a examina - lá.

- E então como estou? - Saori perguntou com preocupação, olhando Dr Asamori logo depois que ele a examinou.

- Hmm... Parece - me que é só um resfriado, mas se você não melhorar deverá ir ao hospital, pois não podemos brincar com saúde não é mesmo! - Dr Asamori respondeu em tom brincalhão e em seguida guardou as ferramentas na sua maleta.

- Sim... - Saori concordou gentilmente, e em seguida sorriu fracamente a Seiya que retribuiu instantaneamente ao sorriso da garota.

- Sr Ogawara? - Dr Asamori chamou amigavelmente.

- Sim... - Seiya pediu continuidade em tom preocupado, olhando atentamente ao Dr Asamori.

- Eu já vou indo, cuide direito dela, dê os remédios, faça ela se alimentar, e se ela não melhorar nos chame! - Dr Asamori recomendou gentilmente preparando - se para ir embora.

- Sim, obrigado! Tchau... - Seiya agradeceu amigavelmente, acompanhando o até a porta do quarto de Saori.

- Tchau! - Dr Asamori disse amigavelmente, e rumou para a porta principal, para seguir o seu caminho.

- Bom... Mocinha agora você precisa tentar dormir, e quando acordar eu te trago uma comida bem quentinha...Certo? - Seiya disse carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou levemente a testa de Saori cobrindo - a com o edredom.

- Tá bom... Você também precisa descansar, eu devo estar te causando muito trabalho! - Saori disse em tom preocupado, observando o apaixonadamente.

- Humm... É o dever de um homem cuidar e proteger a mulher que ama! - Seiya respondeu em tom brincalhão, e em seguida sorriu apaixonadamente olhando - a.

- Seiya! - Saori disse o nome do amado corando - se completamente.

- Bons sonhos! - Seiya desejou carinhosamente, e aproximou - se para beija - lá.

- Você não tem medo? - Saori perguntou infantilmente, olhando o atentamente.

- Medo do que? - Seiya respondeu com outra pergunta ainda meio confuso.

- E se eu estiver mesmo gripada... Eu posso acabar te passando...E! - Saori disse em tom preocupado.

- E eu não me importaria, pois eu te amo, e nem um resfriado vai impedir que eu te ame mais! - Seiya completou carinhosamente, e em seguida a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Obrigada Seiya! - Saori disse de um jeito meigo antes dele sair do quarto.

- Te amo! - Seiya disse espontâneo com um sorriso, e depois fechou a porta atrás de si, saindo do quarto de Saori e indo para o quarto dele para dormir.

* * *

******

# Noite nublada com neve no Japão.

Saori e Seiya ainda dormiam em seus respectivos quartos, retirando o cansaço da longa viagem... Hyoga e Freya assistiam a vários filmes e trocavam beijos e caricias... June e Shun escolhiam a alguns Okonomiaki (Pizzas) para encomendar... Seika e Ikki faziam as pazes depois de uma pequena discussão, e refletiam sobre suas vidas... Shiryu e Shunrey haviam acabado de chegar, e procuravam por Seiya e Saori.

:::::: " Sala de jantar"

- Já sei June... - Shun disse quebrando o silêncio pensativo de June.

- O que amor? - June perguntou com curiosidade.

- Estamos em 10... Vamos pedir 5 caixas de Okonomiaki! - Shun respondeu decidido, voltando à atenção ao papel.

- Sim... ^.^...Então peça logo! - June disse animadamente, observando fixamente aqueles olhos verdes, que lhe transmitiam tanta tranqüilidade e amor.

:::::: " Sala de entrada"

- Cadê o Seiya? - Shiryu perguntou amigavelmente a Seika, segurando as mãos de Shunrey.

- Ele está no quarto dele descansando da viagem... A Saori passou mal, e ele ficou muito preocupado! - Seika respondeu gentilmente, segurando as mãos de Ikki.

- Vou ir ver como eles estão! - Shiryu disse decididamente, e saiu junto a Shunrey.

- Seika... Eu gosto muito de você! - Ikki disse em um tom encantador, e em seguida a abraçou fortemente, a beijando levemente.

- Eu também Ikki! - Seika retribuiu carinhosamente, e em seguida sorriu.

:::::: " Sala de estar"

- Essa neve é como você Freya! - Hyoga disse apaixonadamente, enquanto observava a neve junto a Freya pela janela da sala.

- Como eu? - Freya perguntou com um sorriso angelical.

- Sim... Você me encanta como ela... E eu te amo! - Hyoga respondeu carinhosamente, enquanto abraçava Freya.

:::::: " Quarto de Saori"

- Nhuah . eu dormi muito... Não agüento mais ficar deitada! - Saori pensava desanimada em voz alta, enquanto estava deitada.

- Saori? - Shunrey a chamava batendo na porta.

- Quem é? - Saori perguntou em voz alta.

- Sou eu a Shunrey! - Shunrey respondeu abrindo a porta.

- Oi Rey... Quanto tempo! - Saori disse gentilmente com um sorriso ao ver a amiga.

- Fiquei sabendo que você passou mal... Já está melhor? - Shunrey perguntou preocupada, sentando - se em uma cadeira próxima a cama de Saori.

- Ah, eu estou melhorando, mas não agüento mais ficar deitada! Como você está? - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, olhando para Shunrey.

- Ah logo você melhora, mas o que sentiu? Ah eu estou bem sim, cada vez mais feliz =D! - Shunrey disse animadamente.

- Tive tonturas, enjôo, desmaiei, e estou com dor de cabeça, mas deve ser da viagem! - Saori respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- É pode ser... Mas em todo caso é melhor você ir ao médico né? E você e o Seiya como estão? - Shunrey perguntou com curiosidade.

- Superamos as diferenças... E nosso amor aumenta a cada instante que passamos juntos... Ele é tudo pra mim! - Saori respondeu sonhadora.

- Fico feliz por vocês! ^.^ - Shunrey disse naturalmente com um sorriso de satisfação.

- E como está o preparativo pro seu casamento? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ah está indo tudo bem... Já estamos quase terminando de arrumar a casa... Ainda não escolhi o vestido... E depois é só passar no cartório, e depois organizar a festa. - Shunrey respondeu animadamente transbordando de felicidade.

:::::: " Quarto de Seiya"

- Seiya! - Shiryu o chamou batendo na porta.

- Shiryu! - Seiya abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu convidando o amigo para entrar.

- Como está? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente.

- Estou bem... Só a Saori que passou mal com a viagem... - Seiya respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida começou a arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito enquanto dormia.

- E ela melhorou? - Shiryu perguntou sentando - se em uma cadeira próxima a janela do quarto.

- Ela tá melhorando aos poucos, mas eu pensei que fosse perde - lá quando ela desmaiou no avião... Ela disse que teve umas lembranças estranhas... E você como está? - Seiya respondeu rapidamente, e em seguida virou - se para Shiryu para fazer a pergunta.

- Eu estou bem, construindo minha vida aos poucos... - Shiryu respondeu calmamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Você tem uma estrela de sorte Shiryu... - Seiya comentou em um tom divertido, terminando de arrumar a sua cama, e sentando - se depois.

- Por que? - Shiryu riu do comentário de Seiya, e depois perguntou seriamente.

- Você e a Shunrey são bem tranqüilos, não precisam dar explicações a ninguém, e sempre tem razão quando cometo algum erro. - Seiya respondeu amigavelmente, olhando para Shiryu.

- Hmm... Você sabe que sempre poderá contar conosco! - Shiryu disse amigavelmente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Inh... Preciso levar o remédio pra Saori, do jeito que ela é teimosa deve ter pensado que se livrou do remédio! XD - Seiya comentou rapidamente, e em seguida levantou - se e pegou o remédio de cima de uma mesa ao lado de sua cama.

- Conheço alguém bem mais teimoso do que ela! - Shiryu completou divertido, e em seguida levantou - se da cadeira, seguindo Seiya até o quarto de Saori.

:::::: " Quarto de Saori"

- Acho que ele esqueceu! - Saori pensou em voz alta, olhando para a porta.

- Esqueceu do que? - Shunrey perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ahrgh... Nada... Só estava pensando! .' - Saori respondeu pausadamente, olhando para Shunrey.

- Saori! - Seiya a chamou carinhosamente entrando no quarto dela, acompanhado por Shiryu.

- Seiya... ^_^! Estava com saudades... - Saori disse carinhosamente, observando ele se aproximar.

- É... Eu também! =D Vim te trazer o seu remédio... - Seiya retribuiu com um sorriso, e entregando - lhe um copo de água com um comprimido.

- Ah Seiya... Eu já estou "bem melhor", e você sabe que eu odeio remédios! - Saori disse pausadamente com um sorriso, e em seguida pegou o copo a contragosto.

- Eu sei, mas sei também que mesmo sendo ruim, você vai melhorar se tomar esse remédio! - Seiya completou calmamente, e em seguida riu da careta de Saori ao terminar de tomar o remédio.

- Isso é horrível... Não poderia ser de cereja ou morango? Tinha que ser justo de sei - lá - o que! - Saori reclamava como uma criança que não gostava de remédios.

- Humm... Saori sabia que isso não é remédio de pediatria? - Seiya disse em tom provocante, tentando faze - lá sorrir.

- Ah... Desculpe amor, eu pensei que você tivesse pegado um remédio seu! - Saori retrucou carinhosamente, o fazendo sorrir também.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo! - Shunrey comentou em tom divertido, fazendo todos os presentes rirem ainda mais.

- E eu que pensei que quando eles se assumissem os "elogios" entre os dois fossem parar! - Shiryu completou em seu tom de sempre, e em seguida olhou para o casal.

:::::: " Sala de estar"

- Shun... Tem certeza que vamos comer aqui? Os empregados vão ter um trabalhão pra limpar... - June perguntou um pouco preocupada, ajudando o a segurar algumas caixas de Okonomiaki.

- Tenho... Faz tempo que não nos reunimos, e aqui vai ser o melhor lugar para isso! - Shun respondeu um pouco pensativo, e em seguida pediu que Hyoga chamasse os outros.

- Nháá Shun...^.^... Eu Te amo! - June disse em voz baixa, ajudando o arrumar as caixas de okonomiaki em uma pequena mesa tradicional japonesa.

- Eu também June! - Shun retribuiu com um sorriso, terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- Ah Ikki você é muito gentil! - Seika falava amigavelmente, indo em direção a mesa junto com Ikki.

- Ikki... - Shun cumprimentou o irmão como de costume toda vez que o encontrava.

- Shun... - Ikki retribuiu e em seguida sorriu felizmente.

- Cadê os outros? - Seika perguntou com curiosidade, olhando para Shun e June.

- O Hyoga e a Freya foram chama - los! - June respondeu gentilmente, esperando que os outros chegassem.

- Ah eu nunca vi uma cachoeira! Lá em Asgard só tem gelo e neve... - Freya disse amigavelmente a Shunrey enquanto elas rumavam a mesa, junto a Hyoga e Shiryu.

- Estam todos aqui? - Shun perguntou impaciente.

- Quase todos! - Hyoga respondeu segurando o riso.

- Atrasados como sempre... - Seika completou ao ver Seiya e Saori aproximarem a mesa lentamente entre risos e olhares um para com o outro.

- Nee - Chan! - Seiya disse com um sorriso, como de costume toda vez que a encontrava.

- Ototo - Kun... - Seika retribuiu com um sorriso o cumprimentando carinhosamente.

- Ototo - Kun? - Seiya ficou bravo do jeito que Seika o cumprimentou.

- É! Você será sempre meu Ototo - Kun! XD - Seika respondeu divertidamente, e todos riram da reação de Seiya.

- Humm! - Seiya resmungou algumas coisas indecifráveis, e em seguida sentou - se frente à mesa junto de Saori.

~* Continua

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	18. Mais que amizade,uma família! 2ª parte

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 18: Mais que amizade, uma família! * Parte 2 *

Todos os presentes na sala de estar conversavam, comiam e bebiam animadamente como jovens normais...Aqueles momentos eram tão raros, e isso fazia aquele jantar muito especial.

:::Sala de estar:

- Saori... - Seiya a chamou quebrando o breve silencio que se formou na sala de estar.

- Hu? - Saori o olhou esperando que ele continuasse.

- Você não comeu quase nada... Quase todos já pegaram pelo menos três pedaços de Okonomiaki e você ainda está enrolando pra comer o primeiro! - Seiya continuou com preocupação olhando para Saori, e fazendo todos os presentes na sala olharem também.

- Aah Seiya... Eu estou sem fome, já me alimentei o suficiente! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente colocando o prato na pequena mesa.

- Você se alimentou bem menos que o Hyoga quando estava no telefone com a Freya! - Seiya disse calmamente, olhando a com preocupação.

- Isso é verdade... - Shun concordou lembrando das cenas do Hyoga no telefone.

- Ah Shiryu que bom que gostou! - Shunrey animava - se carinhosamente com a conversa com Shiryu.

- Te amo Shunrey! - Shiryu disse carinhosamente, olhando - a.

- Aah Ikki... Vai ser legal, vamos pelo menos uma vez?Shun e June sempre nos chamam pra ir com eles... - Seika tentava convencer Ikki a ir ao Orfanato com Shun e June.

- Humm... Não tenho muita paciência com crianças, mas vou ir sim... - Ikki foi convencido por Seika e em seguida sorriu.

- Aah Ikki... Que bom que vai ir conosco! - Shun disse animadamente, recolhendo as bandejas vazias de Okonomiaki.

- E vocês vão conosco também? - June perguntou olhando para Hyoga e Freya, Seiya e Saori, e Shiryu e Shunrey.

- Freya e eu iremos! - Hyoga disse calmamente, e em seguida olhou para Freya que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu vou trabalhar e a Shunrey também... - Shiryu disse calmamente olhando para June e Shun.

- Mande lembranças pra Miho e as crianças! - Shunrey pediu gentilmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim... - June concordou amigavelmente.

- E vocês dois? - Shun perguntou olhando para Seiya e Saori.

- Bom... Eu vou cuidar da Saori, mas se der tempo eu vou com vocês, pois faz bastante tempo que não vejo as crianças e a Miho. - Seiya respondeu amigavelmente, e em seguida olhou para Saori.

- Se eu estiver melhor amanhã, e eu irei com o Seiya! - Saori completou gentilmente olhando de Shun para Seiya.

- Se o Seiya um dia tiver uma criança, ele vai cuidar tanto, que a criança vai se sentir segura de tanta proteção que ele vai dar, ou vai acabar se sufocando. - Ikki comentou com Seika em tom de voz baixo, e em seguida riu.

- Ikki! Tenho certeza de que ele saberá quando parar os cuidados dele... - Seika advertiu Ikki o fazendo olha - lá.

- Me esqueci completamente... - Freya disse infantilmente levantando - se em um salto.

- Esqueceu? - Hyoga pediu continuidade levantando - se também.

- Sim, eu esqueci de entregar a Saori, uma carta que Hilda mandou! - Freya continuou apressadamente, e em seguida foi junto a Hyoga buscar a carta.

- Sobre o que falavam? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade olhando de Ikki para Seika.

- Ikki e Seika falavam que você é muito cuidadoso, e que se um dia tiver uma criança cuidará tanto que acabara sufocando! - Shun respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida voltou sua atenção a June.

- Humm... Se um dia isso acontecer, eu me esforçarei e tentarei ser o melhor pai que já existiu! - Seiya completou em tom divertido, olhando de Seika para Ikki.

- Tenho que ir... - Ikki disse calmamente enquanto abraçava Seika.

- Fique mais um pouco. - Seika pediu cuidadosamente, observando os cabelos azuis de Ikki.

- Seika...Você é muito especial pra mim! - Ikki disse em tom encantador e despediu - se de Seika com um leve beijo.

- Vamos Shun, June? - Ikki os chamou saindo pela porta.

- Sim... - Shun e June se despediram também e seguiram Ikki.

* * *

- Que sono! - Seika disse em tom cansativo, e em seguida bocejou levemente.

- Que estranho... Não estou com sono! - Seiya completou infantilmente, observando sua irmã.

- É claro você dormiu quase a tarde toda! - Seika concluiu sentando - se ao lado de Seiya para observar.

- Tinha esquecido... - Seiya defendeu - se automaticamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- E você melhorou? - Seika perguntou gentilmente a Saori.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Boa Noite... Vou ir dormir! - Seika disse em tom cansativo despedindo - se de todos, e depositando um leve beijo no rosto de Seiya.

- Boa Noite... E não vá ter pesadelos com o Ikki! - Todos retribuíram, e Seika retribuiu divertidamente.

- Pode deixar Seiya... Eu vou SONHAR com o Ikki, e não ter PESADELOS! - Seika gritou divertidamente, enquanto subia as escadas.

- Saori... - Freya a chamou amigavelmente.

- Freya... - Saori retribuiu esperando que ela continuasse.

- Aqui está a carta de Hilda...Eu fico muito feliz que depois de toda aquela confusão vocês tenham se tornado amigas! - Freya disse amigavelmente entregando a carta a Saori, e em seguida abraçou Hyoga.

- Obrigada... Eu também Freya! - Saori retribuiu com um sorriso, e guardou a carta para depois ler.

- Quer ir ao Planetário? - Hyoga convidou Freya carinhosamente, e em seguida a abraçou.

- Sim... - Freya aceitou carinhosamente, e seguiu Hyoga até o Planetário.

- Cadê todo mundo? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente, olhando de Seiya para Saori.

- É... Como assim? Vocês até se despediram de todos! - Seiya respondeu divertidamente, e em seguida riu de um Shiryu completamente confuso.

- É verdade... Nos estávamos tão preocupados com as contas que nem percebemos! - Shunrey concluiu sem jeito, e olhou para Shiryu.

- Conseguiram convencer os cavaleiros de ouro? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente.

- É... Digamos em partes que sim, mas não foi nem um pouco fácil! - Seiya respondeu calmamente, e em seguida olhou para Saori.

- Ah Saori... Você precisa me ajudar a escolher algumas coisas pra festa viu? - Shunrey disse animadamente, olhando para a amiga.

- Sim... Eu ficarei muito feliz em ajudar! - Saori concluiu animadamente olhando para Shunrey.

- Shunrey... - Shiryu a chamou carinhosamente.

- hu? - Shunrey pediu continuidade o olhando com carinho.

- Vamos ir dormir? - Shiryu disse levantando - se.

- Sim... Boa Noite! - Shunrey despediu - se e seguiu Shiryu.

- Te amo! - Shiryu disse carinhosamente, e em seguida a beijou, na frente de seu quarto.

- Eu também... Mas nos nem falamos com eles direito... - Shunrey retribuiu carinhosamente olhando Shiryu.

- Outro dia faremos o convite... Eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos! - Shiryu disse calmamente ainda olhando nos olhos de Shunrey.

- Você tem razão... Boa Noite! - Shunrey despediu - se com um leve beijo seguindo para seu quarto.

- Boa Noite! - Shiryu retribuiu, e em seguida entrou no seu quarto.

* * *

- Essa noite... - Saori disse pensativa olhando para a janela.

- Hu? - Seiya a observava enquanto a tinha em seus braços.

- É a primeira vez, que estamos juntos, e não tem estrelas! - Saori concluiu ainda olhando para a janela.

- Está nevando... Mas mesmo assim ainda acho que tem estrelas! - Seiya continuou calmamente, olhando para a janela.

- E por que? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade olhando para Seiya.

- As estrelas me fazem lembrar do nosso amor... Pois elas venceram a escuridão, e mesmo assim brilham no céu em qualquer situação... - Seiya respondeu calmamente a olhando com carinho.

- Sim... E eu acredito que mesmo as estrelas que não brilham, possuem algo de especial... Pois mesmo sem brilho, elas completam o céu e nos fazem companhia! - Saori disse calmamente, e em seguida abraçou Seiya.

- Você percebeu? - Seiya perguntou em voz baixa, passando a mão pelos cabelos lilases de Saori.

- O que? - Saori pediu continuidade, olhando os olhos castanhos de Seiya que lhe transmitiam paz.

- Acredito que ninguém aparecerá por aqui hoje. - Seiya respondeu calmamente, e em seguida deu um leve beijo em Saori.

- É estranho...Quase nunca ficamos sozinhos, sempre tem alguém para nos vigiar! - Saori sussurrou rapidamente, e em seguida beijou Seiya apaixonadamente.

- O que achou do que eles falavam de nos dois? - Seiya perguntou olhando a com curiosidade.

- Eu discordo deles... Confio em você, e tenho certeza de que você seria um bom pai! - Saori respondeu determinada, olhando o com carinho.

- Humm... - Seiya a observava atentamente, esperando que ela continuasse o que estava falando.

- Não me importo para o que eles falem... - Saori continuou rapidamente.

- Eu também não... E eu sei que não temos idade para casar, mas... Acho que nos amamos o bastante para ficarmos juntos...E eu queria saber se você quer construir uma vida ao meu lado... Nos amando mais e mais... Nos casando... E tendo nossa família. - Seiya disse carinhosamente, enquanto a abraçava.

- Sim... Eu também quero muito isso... Já lhe disse uma vez que a unica coisa que importava pra mim era você! - Saori aceitou carinhosamente, coberta por lágrimas de felicidade.

- Por que está chorando? - Seiya perguntou carinhosamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Saori.

- Não sei... Só sei que estou feliz, e ultimamente tenho chorado muito, mas de felicidade! - Saori respondeu animadamente, deixando seu sorriso sair naturalmente, enquanto fitava os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **Obrigada novamente pelos Reviews e por acompanhar sempre a fanfic. ^^

Bom quanto aos enjôo de Saori,o seu comentário chegou bem proximo do que acontecerá nos proximos capitulos. xD

* * *


	19. Um novo dia

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 19: Um novo dia!

#Manhã ensolarada na Mansão Kido.

* * *

Shiryu e Shunrey saíram cedo para trabalhar... Hyoga e Freya observavam a paisagem do jardim... Seika conversava com Seiya enquanto tomavam café da manhã... Saori estava observando o dia pela janela de seu quarto.

* * *

:::: Cozinha

- Vocês... Vão se casar? - Seika perguntou em tom de surpresa piscando rapidamente.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu decididamente e depois sorriu.

- Vocês são muito novos... Talvez devessem pensar mais um pouco, pois casamento é algo muito sério... Mas você quer assim, eu irei lhe apoiar e desejar muita felicidade pra você! - Seika disse carinhosamente, enquanto abraçava seu único irmão.

- Nos sabemos que é cedo... Mas nos amamos muito, e não queremos perder tempo algum... Muito obrigado Seika, também desejo que você seja feliz! - Seiya retribuiu carinhosamente, enquanto Seika o abraçava.

- Bom dia! - Saori disse gentilmente, entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia! - Seika retribuiu amigavelmente, observando Saori.

- Dormiu bem? - Seiya perguntou em tom carinhoso, e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim... Eu sonhei com você! - Saori respondeu infantilmente aproximando - se de Seiya.

- Humm... Então você teve um pesadelo? - Seiya perguntou em tom divertido, circulando a pela cintura.

- Não... E quem disse que sonhar com você é ter pesadelo? - Saori respondeu segurando o riso, e em seguida fez outra pergunta olhando para os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Eu pensei que fosse... E então quer dizer que sonhar comigo é algo bom? - Seiya respondeu seriamente, e em seguida fez outra pergunta sorrindo naturalmente.

- Sim... Sinto-me mais segura quando sonho com você, é como se estivéssemos juntos até mesmo no mundo dos sonhos, e isso é muito bom pra mim! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Você vai passar a manhã comigo? - Seiya perguntou calmamente, olhando os olhos verdes de Saori.

- Não vou poder... Tenho que ir à fundação, e depois vou ir com vocês no Orfanato. - Saori respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- Você tem certeza que vai querer ir ao Orfanato? - Seiya perguntou com preocupação.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. - Você não quer que eu vá? - Saori continuou com preocupação observando Seiya.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? - Seiya mudou de assunto carinhosamente, e aproximou mais a Saori.

- Ainda não disse... - Saori respondeu infantilmente, levantando o rosto para olhar Seiya.

- Te amo! - Seiya sussurrou apaixonadamente no ouvido de Saori, e em seguida começou um beijo demorado, abraçando - a com mais força.

- Eu também te amo... Muito! - Saori retribuiu apaixonadamente, acomodando - se com o abraço de Seiya.

- Você vai querer que eu te busque ou vai nos encontrar lá? - Seiya perguntou calmamente a observando.

- Eu encontro vocês lá... - Saori respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Você já tomou café? - Seiya perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não... Quando eu chegar na fundação comerei alguma coisa... Ainda estou sem fome. - Saori respondeu gentilmente, alinhando os fios dos cabelos de Seiya.

- Srtá Saori o carro já está à disposição! - Tatsumi disse apressadamente, entrando na cozinha.

- Diga ao Sr Kurogane que eu já irei! - Saori pediu gentilmente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim... - Tatsumi concordou, mas continuou paralisado ao ver Saori com Seiya.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? - Seiya perguntou divertidamente observando Tatsumi.

- Então a Srtá está mesmo... Namorando... Com esse moleque? - Tatsumi perguntou impressionado.

- Sim... ^_^' Nos dois nos amamos e nada nos impedira de ficarmos juntos... Ah e, por favor, trate a todos com respeito! - Saori respondeu calmamente, e em seguida riu.

- Sim Srtá... Eu vou falar com o Sr Kurogane! - Tatsumi saiu imediatamente, procurando por Kurogane.

- Ele não tem jeito mesmo! - Seiya disse seriamente, e depois riu.

- Tenho que ir... Eu te amo! - Saori disse carinhosamente, e em seguida abraçou Seiya rapidamente.

- Não vai se despedir direito? - Seiya perguntou em tom manhoso, observando a carinhosamente.

- Desculpe... - Saori sussurrou e depois beijou Seiya apaixonadamente.

- Tchau! - Saori disse saindo pela porta e dirigindo - se para o carro.

* * *

***

::::: Jardim da Mansão

- Hyoga... Muitas vezes eu ficava imaginando como seria viver em uma Terra iluminada pelo Sol...Em cada sonho meu imaginava um paraíso diferente! - Freya disse infantilmente enquanto observava a paisagem oriental junto a Hyoga.

- Enquanto eu estava na Sibéria também pensava assim... E depois de um tempo descobri que devemos agradecer a todas as naturezas que existem nesse mundo, e contemplar cada uma delas. - Hyoga completou calmamente, e em seguida sorriu para Freya.

* * *

::::: " Sala de entrada"

- Aonde você vai? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade a Seika.

- Vou ir ver nossa casa...E encontrar o Ikki! - Seika respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida sorriu para Seiya.

- Posso ir junto? - Seiya perguntou infantilmente.

- Sim... - Seika respondeu animadamente.

- A Saori foi trabalhar... E eu estou sem nada pra fazer! - Seiya comentou meio sem jeito.

- Não tem problema nenhum, você pode ir comigo! - Seika completou animadamente, e Seiya a seguiu.

* * *

# Mansão Amamya:

- Shun não é justo você sempre ganha! - June reclamava desanimada, olhando para o vídeo - game.

- Ah você precisa se concentrar mais, e assim você pode ganhar de mim... - Shun sugeriu e em seguida sorriu para June.

- Mas não consigo me concentrar! - June exclamou olhando para Shun.

- E por que? - Shun perguntou com curiosidade olhando para June.

- Porque... Porque... Ah eu não sei! - June respondeu calmamente, e em seguida riu.

- Te amo! - Shun disse carinhosamente olhando para June, e em seguida sorriu.

- Eu também! - June retribuiu com um sorriso, e abraçou Shun.

- Tchau! - Ikki disse sem olha - los.

- Aonde você vai? - Shun perguntou com curiosidade.

- Esperar a Seika... To aqui na frente! - Ikki respondeu com um sorriso e depois saiu.

* * *

::::: Fundação Graad

- Srtá Keiko poderia revisar a agenda pra mim? - Saori pediu educadamente a sua secretária.

- Sim... - Keiko aceitou ao pedido calmamente, e em seguida leu todo o percurso para o dia.

- Não há nenhuma reunião? Então, eu só terei que avaliar alguns documentos! - Saori perguntou calmamente esperando que ela respondesse.

- Não há reuniões para hoje, e os funcionários estão lhe dando muito bem com as novas regras que a Srtá mandou, então acho que só terá que avaliar os documentos da empresa... - Keiko respondeu amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu entregando a Saori um envelope com alguns documentos da empresa.

- Tem mais? - Saori perguntou depois de algumas horas entregando os papeis já revisados a Srtá Keiko.

- Não por hoje é só... Quer que eu chame os outros funcionários ou quer que eu peça seu lanche? - Keiko perguntou gentilmente levantando - se da cadeira.

- Eu - Eu... - Saori tentava responder, mas não conseguia devido a uma tontura que resolveu perturbá-la.

- A Srtá está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico? - Keiko perguntou preocupadamente se aproximando de Saori.

- Eu estou bem... Só com um pouco de tontura, minha pressão deve estar baixa, não me alimentei antes de sair de casa... Se você puder pedir meu lanche, eu lhe agradeço muito! - Saori respondeu fracamente tirando a franja dos olhos.

- Sim... - Keiko fez o pedido do lanche pelo interfone e sentou - se ao lado de Saori para lhe dar apoio.

- "Será que eu estou? Não... Não pode ser! Eu sempre passei mal, então só deve ser minha imaginação..." - Saori pensava muitas coisas a respeito de seus maus - estares olhando para a porta.

- Srtá Kido... - Keiko a chamou educadamente tirando - a de seus pensamentos.

- Sim? - Saori pediu continuidade e depois virou para olha - lá.

- Aqui está seu lanche... - Keiko entregou a bandeja a Saori e em seguida voltou a sua mesa ao lado da porta.

- Obrigada! - Saori agradeceu e em seguida começou a comer devagar não sentindo fome.

- Srtá? - Keiko a chamava novamente com preocupação.

- Huh? - Saori tentava a olhar, mas suas vistas estavam embaçadas, e seu estomago dava voltas provocando - lhe enjôos.

- Acho melhor eu lhe acompanhar até a enfermaria... A Srtá não está bem e não custa nada descobrir o que é! - Keiko disse gentilmente guiando a até a enfermaria.

- Obrigada! - Saori agradeceu educadamente, despedindo - se de Keiko ao chegar à enfermaria.

* * *

- O que está sentindo? - uma jovem enfermeira de cabelos castanhos claros a atendeu pacientemente.

- Minhas vistas escureceram... Tive tontura... E estou enjoada! - Saori respondeu brevemente esperando que ela a examinasse.

- Vou examina - lá! - a jovem enfermeira a examinou com cuidado e em seguida fez - lhe algumas perguntas.

- Aii! - Saori gemeu em tom de voz baixa segurando o braço que doía devido ao exame de Sangue.

- Logo vai parar de doer é só a Srtá não esforçar o braço... Como a Srtá se chama?

- "Ela deve ser nova aqui... Que bom que ela não me conhece!" - Saori agradecia mentalmente. - Me chamo Saori! - respondeu educadamente esperando que a enfermeira continuasse.

- Srtá Saori... Não me parece nada grave, mas em todo caso os resultados ficaram prontos daqui a 30 minutos, e você poderá busca - los. - a jovem enfermeira disse educadamente olhando para Saori.

- Sim... Obrigada! - Saori retribuiu educadamente, e em seguida virou sua atenção ao seu celular que tocava.

- Alô... Seiya? - Saori disse rapidamente indo a um lugar reservado onde pudesse conversar.

- Saori... Está tudo bem? - Seiya disse calmamente.

- Sim... Só tive um mal estar, mas já passei na enfermaria, e fiz um monte de exames! - Saori respondeu rapidamente.

- Estava preocupado com você... Nós já estamos indo ao Orfanato... Quer que eu te busque ou você nos encontra lá? - Seiya disse cuidadosamente.

- Eu vou esperar mais alguns minutos os resultados dos exames... E encontrarei vocês lá mesmo! - Saori respondeu pausadamente andando de um lado para o outro.

- Então nos encontraremos lá... Eu te amo! - Seiya disse carinhosamente.

- Sim... Eu também te amo Seiya! - Saori retribuiu deixando se encantar pela voz de Seiya.

- Tchau! - Seiya disse rapidamente.

- Tchau! - Saori retribuiu e em seguida guardou o celular na bolsa.

- Srtá Kido... - um rapaz de cabelos pretos e desalinhados iguais ao de Seiya trajando um terno azul a cumprimentou em tom surpreso.

- Sr Tsubasa! - Saori retribuiu quase em um susto.

- Está de saída? - Sr Tsubasa perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não... Eu terei que pegar uns papeis, e depois irei visitar as crianças. - Saori respondeu gentilmente.

- Eu já estou de saída... Tchau! - Sr Tsubasa saiu apressadamente.

- "Isso vai demorar muito pra ficar pronto... . não posso deixar a Miho sozinha com o Seiya!" - Saori pensava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Srtá Saori! - a jovem enfermeira entregou o envelope com o resultado dos exames a ela e em seguida voltou a sua sala.

- "Finalmente poderei sair daqui! É melhor que eu veja isso quando estiver em casa..." - Saori pensava enquanto segurava o envelope, sentada dentro do carro a caminho do Orfanato filhos das estrelas.

* * *

::::: Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas

- Seiya... Hyoga... Shun... Ikki! - Makoto falava animadamente correndo em torno dos cavaleiros.

- Cadê o Shiryu? - Akira perguntava surpreso.

- Ele está trabalhando... Não gostou da nossa visita? - Seiya disse divertidamente.

- Gostei sim... Por que não apareceram mais aqui? - Akira perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto Makoto foi chamar Miho junto com as outras crianças.

- É que estão todos muito ocupados, mas ninguém esqueceu de vocês! - Shun explicou cuidadosamente.

- Humm, eu entendo... - Akira disse sabiamente.

- Cadê a Miho? - Seika perguntou calmamente.

- Ela está lá dentro, daqui a pouco ela aparece! - Akira respondeu e em seguida sorriu.

- Seiya... - Akira o chamou secretamente.

- Fala! - Seiya pediu continuidade abaixando - se para ouvir o segredo.

- Sabia que a Miho - Chan tá guardando sua foto ao lado da foto do Tsubasa - Kun! - Akira contou rapidamente.

- Ah é? - Seiya riu meio sem jeito e passou as mãos nos cabelos em uma tentativa de desalinhados mais.

- Oie que surpresa! - Miho cumprimentou a todos animadamente.

- Eu prometi que ia traze - los... - June completou amigavelmente.

- Está é a Freya minha namorada! - Hyoga apresentou Freya a Miho e elas se cumprimentaram.

- Seika - Chan! - Miho animou - se com a visita da amiga, e espantou - se ao saber que ela estava junto a Ikki.

- Seiyaaaaa! - Miho não se conteve ao ver Seiya, e o abraçou instantaneamente deixando lágrimas caírem.

- Miho - Chan! - Seiya ficou sem reação ao abraço, e em seguida sorriu amigavelmente.

- Você sumiu... Não deu mais noticias... Nem se quer telefonou... Esqueceu que eu sou sua amiga desde criança? Não pode abandonar os seus amigos! - Miho disse rapidamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Desculpe Miho... Eu não tive tempo... Não esqueci de você, sempre seremos amigos! - Seiya retribuiu e em seguida riu.

- "Seu irmão é mais problemático do que o tratado de Versalhes pra Alemanha" - Ikki comentou em tom de voz baixo no ouvido de Seika.

- Ikki! - Seika o repreendeu e em seguida riu da situação de Seiya.

- "Mas é verdade... Ele tinha três... Uma era a Saori que ele ama... A outra era a Shina que já desencantou dele... e a outra é a Miho que até hoje não sei se quer a amizade dele ou algo mais..." - Ikki continuou a contar secretamente a Seika.

- Eu não sabia disso! - Seika comentou e em seguida mudou de assunto distraindo Ikki.

- Tia Freya... Ensina-me como faz isso no cabelo? - uma garotinha semelhante a Freya pediu educadamente.

- Sim... - Freya retribuiu com um sorriso e convidou Hyoga para acompanha - lá enquanto arrumava o cabelo da garotinha.

- Então é assim que se planta uma arvore? - Makoto perguntou a Shun e June que ensinavam ele e as outras crianças a plantar.

- Sim! - Shun e June responderam em uníssono.

- Está preocupado com alguma coisa? - Miho perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não... - Seiya respondeu calmamente.

- Você está preocupado sim... Disfarçar não é o seu forte! - Miho disse divertidamente.

- Um pouco... Mas não é nada demais! - Seiya confessou calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Seiya... Eu preciso saber uma coisa, e você tem que ser sincero! - Miho disse pausadamente tomando coragem para falar.

- Está bem... Pode falar! - Seiya esperou que ela continuasse.

- Eu pensei que te amasse... E estava certa eu te amo... Amo-te muito, mas como amigo, desculpe se algum dia fiz parecer inconscientemente que queria algo mais... E te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo! - Miho confessou calmamente deixando se corar, e em seguida sorriu.

- Eu também Miho... Você será sempre minha amiga... Desejo muitas felicidades pra você também! - Seiya retribuiu e depois sorriu.

- Eu poderia jurar que você está preocupado com a Seika, mas ela está aqui... Então tem alguma novidade que você não me contou? - Miho perguntou divertidamente observando Seiya.

- Estou noivo! - Seiya respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Fico feliz por você! E quem é a garota de sorte? - Miho perguntou com curiosidade observando Seiya.

- Tenta adivinhar, acho que você não iria acreditar! - Seiya respondeu divertidamente.

- A Shina?Não você não seria doido a esse ponto, ela tentou te matar inúmeras vezes! - Miho disse impressionada.

- Claro que não... Eu não tenho muito a ver com a Shina, agora somos só amigos! - Seiya respondeu calmamente e em seguida riu de uma Miho curiosa.

- Que bom! XD Ah se não é ela eu não sei... Será que? Não ela não iria! - Miho tentava descobrir pensando em voz alta.

- Depende... Quem é ELA que você acha que não iria? - Seiya perguntou divertidamente e em seguida riu.

- A Saori... Eu sempre soube que ela gostava de você, mas não sei se ela teria coragem de te dizer algo! - Miho respondeu calmamente observando Seiya.

- Acertou! ^.^ - Seiya concluiu sorridente.

- Não acredito... - Miho disse impressionada e em seguida sorriu.

- Acredite sim... E você tem alguma novidade? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade observando Miho.

- Você lembra do Tsubasa - Kun? - Miho perguntou calmamente a Seiya.

- Lembro... Era aquele garoto que falavam que se parecia comigo, mas era mais branco e tinha cabelos pretos... E foi adotado por uma família rica? - Seiya respondeu tentando confirmar.

- Sim... Ele mesmo! - Miho afirmou animadamente.

- E o que tem ele? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade.

- Nos encontramos por acaso... E estamos saindo sempre quando posso! - Miho respondeu animadamente.

- Fico feliz por vocês! - Seiya disse divertidamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Vamos jogar bola? - Ikki convidou os outros para jogar bola e eles aceitaram instantaneamente, enquanto isso as garotas conversavam.

- Gooooooolll! - Seiya e os outros comemoravam o gol como crianças.

- A Saori chegou... - June disse apontado para o portão.

- Bem vinda! - Miho disse abrindo o portão e sorrindo levemente.

- Obrigada! - Saori retribuiu gentilmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Os meninos estão jogando bola, venha conosco! - Miho convidou a amigavelmente.

- Sim... - Saori a seguiu estranhando a mudança de comportamento de Miho.

- Como está a empresa? - June perguntou com curiosidade.

- Está tudo sob controle... Não tinha muito que fazer! - Saori respondeu amigavelmente.

- Está tudo bem? Estou te achando um pouco pálida. - Freya comentou discretamente enquanto as outras conversavam sobre as crianças.

- Sim... Passei mal de novo, mas fui na enfermaria, e fiz uns exames. - Saori respondeu calmamente em voz baixa.

- Está preocupada? - Freya continuou a perguntar discretamente um pouco mais afastada das outras.

- Um pouco... - Saori respondeu sinceramente.

- O que vocês estão conversando? - June perguntou com curiosidade se aproximando das duas.

- Nada... Só estamos falando sobre a fundação! - Freya respondeu rapidamente.

- Hmm... Ai o Shun é tão lindo jogando futebol! - June comentou apaixonadamente enquanto via Shun jogar.

- Ah eu acho que o Hyoga jogando é como o Sol em uma geleira... Capaz de derreter qualquer coração! *-* - Freya comentou encantada pela beleza de Hyoga o observando.

- O Seiya é lindo de qualquer jeito! - Saori comentou enquanto o observava.

- Ah vocês nem jogaram direito... Vamos jogar só mais um pouco? - Makoto pedia animadamente.

- Outro dia jogamos mais! - Shun respondeu amigavelmente e os garotos aceitaram.

- Saori... - Seiya a chamou se aproximando.

- Seiya... - Saori retribuiu se levantando para abraçar Seiya.

- Você está melhor? - Seiya perguntou preocupadamente em tom de voz baixo, enquanto a abraçava.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu calmamente olhando nos olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Que exames você fez? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade observando a.

- Exame de sangue e uns outros... - Saori respondeu calmamente.

- Hmm... E ela disse alguma coisa? - Seiya perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Não... Ela disse que não era nada demais! - Saori respondeu calmamente.

- Cadê todo mundo? - Seiya perguntou olhando em volta.

- Acho que eles entraram com a Miho e as crianças... - Saori respondeu olhando também.

- Sendo assim... Então! - Seiya disse em voz baixa, e em seguida a beijou levemente.

- Aiiiiiiii - Makoto e Akira gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ouviu isso Seiya? - Saori perguntou com preocupação.

- São as crianças... - Seiya apontou para Makoto e Akira que estavam caídos no chão, e foi até eles junto de Saori.

- Finalmente conseguimos ver! - Makoto disse animadamente.

- Desculpe - nos Seiya... Nós só estávamos... - Akira tentava se desculpar.

- Eu entendo, mas não quero que fiquem espionando os outros, está certo? - Seiya pediu gentilmente.

- Sim... - os dois garotos concordaram e entraram correndo.

- Vamos entrar? - Seiya perguntou carinhosamente.

- Sim... - Saori o seguiu segurando suas mãos.

Seiya, Saori, Shun, June, Hyoga, Freya, Ikki e Seika passaram mais algum tempo no Orfanato conversando e brincando com as crianças, e depois seguiram seus caminhos encerando aquele dia.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	20. 1º de Setembro

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 20: 1º de Setembro.

Manhã ensolarada no Japão.

# Mansão Kido:

* * *

:::: " Quarto de Saori"

- 9: 45 hs da manhã! Como pude acordar tão tarde? - Saori queixava - se de ter acordado tarde enquanto trocava - se frente ao espelho.

- "Eu preciso ver aqueles exames..." - Saori pensava preocupadamente abrindo uma gaveta e pegando o envelope com os resultados.

- "Aconteça o que acontecer... eu deverei acreditar no meu amor!" - Saori pensava seriamente sentando - se na sua cama para ler o conteúdo do envelope.

- Positivo! - Saori concluiu em voz alta espantada com a confirmação que teve ao ler o exame, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem sobre seu rosto emocionadamente.

- "O que eu devo fazer? O que ele vai achar? Por que não paro de chorar? Me sinto feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo do que possa acontecer... Não posso ser assim... Preciso ser forte... Mesmo que... Não isso não aconteceria!" - Saori pensava preocupadamente muitas coisas a respeito de sua confirmação.

* * *

:::: " Terraço da Mansão"

- Não vai trabalhar Seiya? - Seika perguntou calmamente a Seiya.

- Não, eu consegui férias... E não vou deixar a Saori sozinha hoje de jeito nenhum... É aniversário dela! *-* - Seiya respondeu tranqüilamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Já pensou no que vai preparar pra ela? - Seika perguntou com curiosidade.

- Sim... Eu combinei com quase todos já... Primeiro eu vou fingir que esqueci e falei para todo mundo fingir que esqueceu também... E enquanto nos dois estivermos no cinema, vocês vão arrumando as coisas que eu comprei... E quando eu chegar em casa com ela, começamos a festa e desejamos felicidades a ela! - Seiya respondeu animadamente olhando para Seika.

- É uma boa idéia! - Seika concordou e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim... Você tem certeza que quer se mudar essa semana mesmo? - Seiya perguntou preocupadamente a Seika.

- Tenho... Você vai ir comigo? - Seika respondeu calmamente e em seguida fez uma pergunta preocupada.

- Sim... Ainda preciso conversar com a Saori! - Seiya respondeu seriamente.

- Quase não tenho visto o Shiryu e a Shunrey... O casamento deles está próximo não está? - Seika perguntou calmamente.

- Eu também quase não os vejo... Estão trabalhando muito... Tanto na casa quanto no trabalho, para poderem se mudar logo! Eu precisava conversar com o Shiryu... - Seiya respondeu preocupadamente.

- Bom... Então vamos combinar assim... Shunrey e eu cuidaremos das comidas, Freya e June cuidaram da decoração, Shun vai ligar para os convidados, Hyoga vai cuidar das músicas e dos filmes, Ikki vai trazer as bebidas, Shiryu vai ajudar Shun com os convidados, e você vai distrair ela... - Seika combinou com Seiya o que cada um iria fazer.

- Espero que de tudo certo... Obrigado Seika... - Seiya disse esperançoso e em seguida sorriu animadamente para sua irmã.

- Boa sorte! - Seika desejou carinhosamente ao irmão, e em seguida o deixou sozinho para ir limpar sua antiga casa.

- "Preciso procura - lá..." - Seiya pensava animadamente.

* * *

::::: Escritório

- "Preciso trabalhar só assim esfriarei minha mente!" - Saori pensava preocupadamente frente ao computador agendando algumas reuniões com os sócios da fundação.

- Saori... - Seiya a chamou batendo levemente na porta.

- Pode entrar! - Saori respondeu esperando que ele entrasse.

- Preciso te perguntar algo muito sério! - Seiya disse fingindo seriedade sentando - se em uma cadeira frente a Saori.

- Algo... Sério? O.O - Saori perguntou pausadamente com preocupação.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu decididamente a olhando.

- Pode perguntar... - Saori disse fracamente esperando pelo pior.

- Você pode passar o dia comigo hoje? Sair pra algum lugar? Só nos dois? - Seiya perguntou carinhosamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Posso... Algum motivo especial? - Saori perguntou fingindo não estar interessada.

- Nenhum... Acho que é só porque não agüento ficar longe de você! - Seiya respondeu espontaneamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Só por isso? ¨.¨ - Saori insistiu esperando que ele lembrasse de seu aniversário.

- E então você quer passar o dia comigo? - Seiya perguntou seriamente com um sorriso nos lábios e arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim... ^.^ te amo muito! Mas antes precisarei terminar de agendar as reuniões... - Saori respondeu carinhosamente olhando para Seiya.

- Você não pode terminar depois? - Seiya perguntou em tom manhoso.

- Posso... - Saori respondeu gentilmente, enquanto desligava o computador.

- Huh... - Seiya a observava fixamente com um olhar apaixonado e um pouco distante .

- O que foi? - Saori perguntou preocupadamente se aproximando de Seiya.

- A cada dia que passamos juntos, meu amor por você aumenta mais e mais! - Seiya respondeu em um tom encantador, circulando a com os braços pela cintura.

- O meu também Seiya! - Saori retribuiu o abraçando com mais força procurando por proteção, pois não sabia se contaria a ele ou não.

- Pra onde você quer ir? - Seiya perguntou em um tom divertido piscando rapidamente.

- Qualquer lugar... O que importa é que estarei com você! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente e em seguida riu do jeito que Seiya fez a pergunta.

- Vamos para o cinema? Para a praia? Para o Sotom? Para o parque? Para o campo? Para o Penhasco? Escolhe um lugar... Hoje eu irei pra onde você quiser! - Seiya completou animadamente olhando a com carinho.

- Todas são ótimas idéias... Mas quero que você escolha um lugar onde se sente melhor comigo! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente enquanto abraçava Seiya.

- Humm... Eu escolher um lugar? Você não vai se arrepender? - Seiya perguntou fingindo preocupação enquanto a abraçava com mais força.

- Claro que não... Eu confio e sempre irei confiar em você! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que acha de passarmos a tarde na casa de campo? Tenho certeza que ninguém irá nos atormentar por lá! - Seiya propôs com um sorriso encantador.

- Acho uma excelente idéia... - Saori aceitou animadamente o observando com carinho.

- Então vamos? - Seiya perguntou animadamente seguindo até a garagem.

- Sim... ^^ - Saori respondeu carinhosamente o seguindo.

- Está assustada, porque sou eu que vou dirigir? - Seiya perguntou em tom brincalhão abrindo a porta do conversível vermelho.

- Não... Eu confio em você! - Saori respondeu animadamente segurando o riso, e entrando no banco do acompanhante.

- Que bom! ^^ - Seiya completou sorridente, se arrumando no banco do motorista.

- Por que resolveu sair comigo hoje? - Saori perguntou fingindo não se lembrar de seu aniversário.

- Por que? Porque... Eu não preciso de motivos para estar ao seu lado... Eu simplesmente lhe amo muito! - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente dando partida no carro, e segurando o riso.

* * *

--- Algumas horas depois:

# Casa de Campo

- Chegamos... - Saori disse impaciente descendo do carro.

- Fecha os olhos! - Seiya pediu carinhosamente se aproximando dela.

- Pra que? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade, mas mesmo assim fechou os olhos.

- Um presente... Só um presente! - Seiya respondeu pausadamente a carregando nos braços.

- Posso abrir meus olhos? - Saori perguntou impaciente e inquieta.

- Daqui a pouco... - Seiya respondeu decididamente, levando a para o jardim próximo a uma pequena cachoeira.

- Já posso abrir? - Saori continuava perguntando insistindo no assunto.

- Acho que já... - Seiya respondeu animadamente, sentando - se ao lado de Saori.

- Meu lugar preferido... - Saori disse impressionada com a paisagem do ambiente.

- Eu sei que a ultima vez que viemos aqui não foi muito agradável, porque do seu irmão... Mas, eu sei que você gosta muito daqui, e é um lugar perfeito pra nos dois... Só nos dois passarmos o dia, nosso dia juntos! - Seiya disse meio sem jeito olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Vamos deixar o passado de lado... E vamos aproveitar! - Saori completou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim... - Seiya concordou retribuindo o sorriso, e em seguida começou seus intermináveis beijos e trocas de caricias.

- Seiya... Eu preciso! - Saori começou a falar meio insegura.

- Precisa... - Seiya pediu continuidade calmamente enquanto a abraçava.

- Preciso te contar algo... Talvez isso possa mudar nossa vida para sempre! - Saori continuou seriamente.

- Fale... - Seiya pediu preocupadamente, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Eu sei que nos dois somos novos e temos uma vida inteira pela frente, sei que prometemos aquela noite que nosso amor superaria a tudo, e que seriamos felizes, sem se importar com o que o destino nos reservasse... - Saori continuou deixando que lágrimas fluíssem de seus olhos.

- Sim, nos dois prometemos... Não chore, por favor! - Seiya pediu continuidade tentando acalma - lá enquanto limpava as lágrimas dela com seus dedos.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou grávida Seiya! - Saori continuou preocupadamente em meio a lágrimas e soluços.

- Grávida? - Seiya perguntou piscando os olhos rapidamente.

- Sim... Nós dois vamos ter uma criança! - Saori respondeu rapidamente com insegurança.

- O aniversário é seu... Porém é você quem vai me dar o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar! - Seiya completou emocionado, abraçando a com mais força e proteção enquanto a beijava levemente.

- Tive medo de te perder... Sinto-me fraca e insegura, mas mesmo assim tenho a certeza de seu amor, e começo a amar mais e mais essa pequena vida, que construímos juntos. - Saori concluiu carinhosamente apos o beijo de Seiya olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Estarei do seu lado sempre... Não... Eu estarei ao lado das duas sempre! - Seiya completou carinhosamente enquanto passava a mão sobre a barriga de Saori.

- Das duas... Como tem certeza que é uma menina? - Saori perguntou em tom divertido olhando para Seiya.

- É só um palpite... Mas o que vier será bem vindo! - Seiya respondeu calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim... - Saori concordou carinhosamente, e em seguida debruçou - se sobre os braços de Seiya.

- Eu esqueci... - Seiya disse um pouco confuso, enquanto alinhava os cabelos de Saori.

- Esqueceu... - Saori pediu continuidade o observando.

- Eu esqueci do seu presente... - Seiya confessou preocupadamente.

- Não esqueceu... - Saori discordou com um sorriso.

- Esqueci sim... Eu o deixei no meu quarto lá na Mansão! - Seiya continuou preocupadamente.

- Ter você ao meu lado é o meu melhor presente Seiya! - Saori disse carinhosamente observando a paisagem junto a Seiya.

- *-* - Seiya sorriu e em seguida olhou as termas artesanais arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O que está pensando? - Saori perguntou o observando atentamente.

- Se importa se arriscarmos nossas vidas no Tudo ou Nada? - Seiya respondeu em forma de pergunta calmamente com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios.

- Confio em você Seiya! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente, lembrando da primeira vez que tiveram esse dialogo na luta contra Jamian e os corvos.

- Segure - se firme em mim e vai dar tudo certo... - Seiya disse determinado enquanto a segurava, caminhando até as termas artesanais.

- Splashhhhh - Saori molhou Seiya enquanto ele tentava entrar nas termas artesanais.

- Me molhou todo... - Seiya disse fingindo decepção, e em seguida se aproximou a Saori.

- De qualquer forma... Você iria ficar assim! - Saori concluiu calmamente e em seguida riu.

- Splashhhhhhhhhhhh - Seiya empurrou a água para o lado de Saori rapidamente.

- Seiyaaaaaaaaa! - Saori reclamou fingindo decepção, e em seguida deu o troco o molhando mais.

- Tente me molhar se puder... - Seiya falava infantilmente enquanto nadava para se desviar de Saori.

- Splashhhhhhh... Você viu?Eu consegui =p! - Saori falava infantilmente apos molhar Seiya, e em seguida riu.

- Agora... Splashhhhhhh - Seiya a molhou com mais força impedindo que ela fugisse.

- Isso não vale... - Saori falou infantilmente.

- Vale sim... - Seiya disse se aproximando mais até abraça - lá.

x.X.x Continua

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	21. 1º de Setembro :: A festa ::

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 21: 1º de Setembro *A festa*

* * *

Apos brincarem dentro das termas feito duas crianças eles dois faziam um Pike - Nike, e enquanto isso na Mansão Kido Seika e os outros preparavam a festa como combinado com Seiya.

* * *

# Mansão Kido:

- Acho que levaremos um bom tempo pra terminar essas comidas... - Shunrey disse com preocupação olhando para Seika.

- Também acho, e o pior é que os empregados não trabalham hoje, só o Tatsumi e a Mizumy... Vou ligar para o Seiya leva - lá em um lugar mais perto, e quando tiver pronto tudo ligamos pra eles virem pra cá. - Seika completou calmamente, e em seguida ligou para Seika contando sobre o andamento da festa.

- Ficou lindo! - Freya disse apos terminar de ajudar June com a decoração.

- Sim! - June concordou e em seguida sorriu.

- Oi amor... - Shun disse se aproximando de June.

- Oi... Já ligou pra todos? - June retribuiu com um abraço e fez uma pergunta a Shun.

- Convidei todos, na semana passada quando o Seiya tinha combinado! - Shun respondeu rapidamente.

- Cadê o Hyoga? - Freya perguntou a Shun.

- Está lá na sala de vídeo arrumando alguns filmes... - Shun respondeu gentilmente.

- Vou ir lá... - Freya disse animadamente e em seguida foi atrás de Hyoga.

- Ikki... Não acha que exagerou na quantidade de bebidas? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente ajudando Ikki a carregar as bebidas até a cozinha.

- Não... Terão muitas festas pela frente! - Ikki respondeu decididamente e seguiu Shiryu até a cozinha.

* * *

**... **

* * *

Enquanto isso no carro:

- Nos já vamos pra casa Seiya? - Saori perguntou calmamente enquanto Seiya dirigia.

- Não... - Seiya respondeu com um aceno negativo e continuou a seguir seu caminho.

- Vamos pra onde? - Saori perguntou impaciente o observando com curiosidade.

- Vamos ao cinema... - Seiya respondeu com um sorriso.

- Cinema... - Saori repetiu a ultima palavra de Seiya e ficou pensativa.

Apos andarem quilômetros, chegaram a um pequeno Shopping a alguns quarteirões da Mansão Kido.

- Aqui? Mas nossa casa é pro outro lado Seiya! - Saori disse infantilmente olhando para Seiya.

- Sim... Só vamos dar umas voltas, e se tiver algum filme interessante assistimos... Pode ser? - Seiya propôs carinhosamente caminhando até a entrada do shopping enquanto segurava as mãos de Saori.

- Pode... - Saori sorriu aceitando a proposta de Seiya o seguindo.

- Está tudo diferente aqui! - Seiya disse observando o ambiente.

- Sim... Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui! - Saori completou caminhando junto a Seiya.

- Vamos ver que filmes têm... - Seiya seguiu até a bilheteria do cinema junto a Saori.

- Vamos ver esse! - Saori apontou pra um filme de romance que estava estreando.

- Sim... Moça que horas que vai ser a sessão? - Seiya perguntou a moça da bilheteria.

- Começará as 19:00 horas! Vai querer os ingressos? - a moça perguntou a Seiya.

- Eu precisava que fosse a sessão das 17:45 hs... Mas não tem nenhum que ela queira essa hora, fica pra próxima! - Seiya respondeu educadamente a moça e voltou a caminhar com Saori.

- Por que não quis? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade enquanto estavam sentados em um banco esperando o milk shake.

- Porque precisamos voltar as 19:00... - Seiya respondeu em tom brincalhão.

- E por que? - Saori insistia em saber o motivo.

- Porque... Porque... Eu te amo! - Seiya mudou de assunto arqueando a sobrancelha e fitando Saori com carinho.

- Eu também... - Saori se aproximou mais de Seiya.

- Saori... - Seiya sussurrou o nome dela e em seguida a beijou sem se importar que qualquer um os visse.

- Aqui está o Milk Shake de Chocolate, Chantili e Cereja. - Uma garçonete colocou o pedido na mesa e envergonhou - se por interrompe - los.

- Ah... Obrigado! - Seiya disse meio sem jeito e pagou os pedidos.

- Srtá Kido! - a garçonete reconheceu a herdeira da fundação GRAAD e espalhou para as outras em tom serelepe.

- Quem é ela? - Seiya perguntou segurando o riso.

- Não sei... Talvez ela me conheça de alguma revista ou coisa parecida! U_u - Saori respondeu em tom preocupado.

- Deixando isso de lado... Não vai querer? - Seiya perguntou apontando para o Milk Shake.

- Vou querer sim... - Saori respondeu animadamente pegando o outro canudinho.

- Está tudo bem? - Seiya perguntou com preocupação dando apoio a Saori.

- Sim... Só estou um pouco enjoada, mas logo passa! - Saori respondeu pausadamente segurando na mão de Seiya.

- Tome... Beba um pouco de água! - Seiya disse preocupado, entregando um copo de água a Saori.

- Sim... - Saori agradeceu e em seguida bebeu o conteúdo liquido do copo.

- Parece que o destino nos une novamente! - Julian disse se aproximando da mesa onde estava Saori e Seiya.

- Julian! - Saori o cumprimentou educadamente.

- Ah querida Saori... - Julian depositou um beijo na mão de Saori, e ela o olhou com reprovação.

- O que faz aqui? - Seiya perguntou enciumado, abraçando Saori com mais força.

- Eu, Sorento e Tétis viemos trazer algumas músicas para o Oriente... E o destino fez com que eu encontrasse Saori novamente. - Julian respondeu rapidamente olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Sim... É legal trazer música pros outros paises, mas você poderia parar de olhar pra MINHA noiva desse jeito? - Seiya completou "educadamente" encarando Julian.

- A SUA, o que? - Julian perguntou olhando de Saori pra Seiya.

- MINHA NOIVA! - Seiya respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- É verdade Saori? - Julian perguntou incrédulo percebendo os sentimentos de Saori em relação a Seiya e em relação a ele.

- Sim... Eu vou me casar com o Seiya... Nos sempre nos amamos... E eu estou grávida! - Saori respondeu amigavelmente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom... Eu pensei que eu seria o melhor pra você, mas é a ele que você ama, e a sua felicidade pra mim é mais importante! - Julian completou com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Obrigada por entender... Podemos ser amigos? - Saori perguntou amigavelmente.

- Sim... Cuide bem dela Seiya! - Julian advertiu decididamente, e em seguida sorriu apaixonadamente a Saori.

- Pode deixar, que eu cuidarei dela! - Seiya completou decidido e em seguida sorriu.

- Julian... - Tétis o chamava apressadamente e ele a seguiu.

- Seika... - Seiya atendeu ao telefone e Seika avisou que já poderiam ir pra casa.

- Vamos? - Saori perguntou apressadamente.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente e em seguida levou ela até a Mansão.

* * *

# Mansão Kido:

::: " Sala de Entrada"

- Ah Seiya... Posso abrir? - Saori perguntou infantilmente enquanto Seiya a guiava com os olhos vendados.

- Só mais um pouco! - Seiya respondeu a guiando até chegar na Sala de Festas.

- Surpresaaaa! - Todos gritaram em uníssono.

***Estavam presentes Shiryu e Shunrey, Hyoga e Freya, Shun e June, Ikki e Seika, Marin e Aiolia, Mú, Shaka, Milo e Shina, Aldebaran, Dohko, Kanon, Jabu, Natch, Ban, Geki, Ichi, Miho e Tsubasa, Makoto e Akira, as crianças do orfanato, Julian e Tétis, Sorento, Kiki entre outros***

- Parabéns! - Todos a cumprimentaram e ela retribuiu a todos gentilmente.

- Obrigada... Eu nem sei o que dizer! - Saori disse em tom emocionado, e em seguida sorriu para todos.

- Você merece! - Seiya disse carinhosamente e em seguida sorriu para ela.

- Sim... - Todos os presentes concordaram sem exceções.

- Me perdoe Saori? Seiya eu espero que você cuide bem dela! - Jabu pediu desculpas discretamente e desejou felicidade aos dois.

- Sim... - Saori e Seiya retribuíram amigavelmente.

Todos dançavam e conversavam animadamente.

- Espere um pouco! - Seiya pediu a Saori apressadamente, e saiu correndo até o microfone e pediu que Hyoga parasse a música.

Todos pararam e começaram a observar as ações de Seiya.

- Bom... Eu não sou nenhum pouco bom nisso... Mas por amor a você vou tentar mesmo assim! - Seiya disse carinhosamente a Saori pelo microfone e em seguida sentou - se e começou a tocar uma música no violão e cantar ao mesmo tempo.

**_" Hammerfall - Always Will Be _**

**_Sempre Serei_**

Nosso sol se pôs, nosso dia terminou,  
Eu fiquei aqui imaginando  
Este é o fim, minhas últimas palavras a você  
O dia se tornou noite e agora você se foi  
Eu fui deixado aqui pensando  
Pode ser verdade, realmente é o fim?

Você era o vento sob minhas asas,  
Me ensinou a voar  
Com você eu vivi entre os reis  
Como isto poderia morrer?

Então eu digo adeus, sou seu para sempre  
E sempre serei

Nós éramos um, nós éramos tudo,  
Nós éramos os únicos  
Futuro cheio de esperança,  
Nada podia ficar em nosso caminho  
Mas sonhos podem mudar, visões caem,  
Eu me sinto tão solitário  
Eu andaria através do fogo  
Por apenas mais um dia

Você era o anjo da minha vida,  
Me ensinou a ser livre  
Agora eu sou um estranho em seus olhos  
As paredes se fecham em mim

Então eu digo adeus, sou seu para sempre  
E sempre serei  
Sentindo sua falta,  
Em meu coração você é a única  
E você sempre será

Quando me viro para o leste,  
Não vejo o nascer do sol  
Mas depois da escuridão vem a luz  
E quando me viro para o oeste,  
A noite silenciosa esconde tudo  
Onde está a luz que brilha tanto?

E você sempre será  
E você sempre será  
Minha pequena  
E você sempre será"

- Seiya! - Saori observou ele cantar e tocar deixando que lágrimas de alegria caíssem sobre seu rosto.

- Saori... Eu te amo muito... Obrigado por tudo! Nos três iremos ser felizes...Eu lhe prometo! - Seiya disse carinhosamente enquanto a abraçava.

- Sim... - Saori retribuiu carinhosamente, enquanto Hyoga colocava uma música mais calma.

- Eu ouvi direito? - Shiryu perguntou aproximando se de Seiya e Saori.

- Ouviu o que? - Seiya respondeu com outra pergunta confusa.

- Você disse "Nos três..." A Saori está? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente com um sorriso.

- Sim... - Seiya confirmou e em seguida sorriu demonstrando toda a sua felicidade.

- Parabéns! - Shiryu desejou Parabéns a Seiya com um abraço, sentindo - se feliz, como um irmão mais velho que acabara de descobrir que vai ser tio.

- Obrigado Shiryu! - Seiya agradeceu e em seguida sorriu.

Enquanto isso todos comemoraram a novidade, deixando Saori e Seiya corados.

- Então vamos ter dois "papais" bobinhos! - Shunrey comentou com Saori discretamente.

- Você também está? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade discretamente.

- Não tenho certeza, amanhã vou ir ao hospital confirmar... Mas, eu e Shiryu torcemos muito pra que seja verdade! ^^ - Shunrey respondeu calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Ah Boa Sorte... - Saori desejou gentilmente a amiga.

* * *

"Hyoga cuidava da parte musical da festa junto a Freya... Shiryu e Shunrey, Saori e Seiya, Miho e Tsubasa, Marin e Aiolia conversavam animadamente... Ikki e Seika conversavam seriamente sobre seus passados e às vezes trocavam caricias e olhares... June e Shun, Milo e Shina, Julian e Tétis dançavam apaixonadamente... Shaka e Dohko apenas observavam e conversavam a respeito da festa e trocavam palavras de sabedoria... Aldebaran estava com sua esposa conversando na varanda... Makoto, Akira, Kiki e as crianças do orfanato brincavam de tudo quanto é brincadeiras acompanhadas por Sorento que contava histórias e tocava flauta transversal para eles... Jabu, Natch, Ban, Geki e Ichi jogavam a um jogo de cartas e conversavam animadamente... Kanon estava acompanhado por Ludimille sua namorada... Mú se juntou à conversa de Shaka e Dohko acompanhado por sua noiva Mikoto... Enfim todos conversavam e se divertiam ao seu modo".

* * *

21:45

Todos cantavam parabéns para Saori, enquanto ela fazia um pedido apagando a vela de 18 anos. ( N. A: Eu não segui as idades das fichas de Cdz, desculpem pelo incidente) E em seguida todos ganharam seus devidos pedaços de bolo sem exceção, ela lembrou de todos agradecendo por tudo, sendo o 1º pedaço dela e do Seiya.

- Athena... Essa criança será muito iluminada, e trará mais união a vocês dois! - Shaka disse serenamente pressentindo a pequena energia da criança, e em seguida entregou flores a Saori.

- Sim... - Seiya e Saori se entreolharam e em seguida sorriram para Shaka.

- Srtá Saori espero que lhe agrade! - Mú entregou um colar com a Nike feito por ele mesmo, e em seguida sorriu.

- Obrigada Mú... - Saori agradeceu e em seguida sorriu.

- Não se esqueça de se alimentar bem... Espero que goste dessas trufas! - Aldebaran entregou uma caixa de Trufas de Cereja a Saori.

- Pode deixar... Obrigada! - Saori agradeceu infantilmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Não sou muito "ajeitado" para dar presente, mas Saga queria lhe entregar isso, eu espero que possa lhe servir... - Kanon disse calmamente entregando um livro a respeito dos poderes de Athena a Saori.

- Obrigada Kanon! - Saori agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo... Já lhe disse que você é como uma irmã pra mim! ^_^ Espero que você goste! - Milo disse carinhosamente entregando um quadro com o rosto de Saori feito por ele mesmo.

- Obrigada Milo... ^_^ - Saori agradeceu e em seguida sorriu.

- Athena... Pode parecer estranho, mas no passado você pediu que eu guardasse isso até o momento certo, e acho que já é hora de lhe entregar! - Dohko disse entregando uma caixa comprida onde Sasha guardava suas recordações .

- Obrigada Dohko! - Saori agradeceu com uma leve reverencia, e sorriu instantaneamente ao ter aquela caixa em suas mãos.

- Srtá Saori... Muita felicidade pra você, e boa sorte com sua família! - Aiolia desejou amigavelmente entregando um grande embrulho com roupinhas de bebê, deixando Saori e Seiya bobos ao ver as roupinhas.

- Obrigada... ^^ - Saori e Seiya agradeceram amigavelmente.

Saori recebeu presentes de todos os cavaleiros, e em seguida todos os convidados se despediram e partiram, deixando apenas os moradores na Mansão.

* * *

**... **

23:30 hs

- Seiya... Obrigada por tudo! Sabia que essa foi à primeira festa de aniversário que eu tive, que me senti realmente feliz, por ter meu amor, meus amigos, e até mesmo pessoas que eu aprendi a gostar perto de mim? Até me emocionei por ver Shina, Julian, Miho e Jabu felizes! - Saori disse sinceramente enquanto Seiya a abraçava.

- Eu também me senti bem ao ver eles felizes... É como se nada mais pudesse nos afastar, pelo contrário agora sinto - me mais próximo a você, seremos uma família... Você, eu, nosso bebê, Seika e nossos amigos! - Seiya completou calmamente olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Te amo Seiya! - Saori disse carinhosamente e ele retribuiu dando - lhe um beijo carinhoso e profundo.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	22. Sinais

**Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 22: Sinais.

* * *

* 1 mês depois.

O mês havia passado rápido, trazendo algumas mudanças nas vidas dos jovens cavaleiros, algumas boas e outras ruins.

Saori estava esperando um bebê de Seiya, Shiryu e Shunrey tinham casado - se com a confirmação de que teriam um bebê, Seika estava morando sozinha e estava "brigada" com Ikki, Shun e June continuavam namorando e planejando seus futuros, Freya e Hyoga tinham se mudado para um prédio perto da Mansão Kido e estavam morando em apartamentos próximos... Enfim estavam seguindo suas vidas em meio a mudanças.

* * *

# Mansão Kido:

:::: "Quarto dos Ogawara"

- Seiya você já se decidiu? - Seika perguntou a Seika preocupadamente, olhando para Seiya.

- Estou confuso... Eu queria ir morar com você lá em casa como quando éramos pequenos, mas sinto que preciso ficar com a Saori, eu a amo, e agora mais do que tudo, eu não poderei, deixa - lá sozinha! - Seiya respondeu calmamente procurando a decisão certa a ser tomada.

- Eu entendo Seiya... Eu também queria que você fosse morar comigo, mas entendo que ela e o bebê precisam de sua presença, não vou me afastar de você, sempre virei te visitar, e quero que você faça o mesmo! - Seika completou carinhosamente abraçando o irmão.

- Obrigado Seika... - Seiya agradeceu carinhosamente, enquanto recebia o abraço da irmã.

- Vou indo Seiya... - Seika disse saindo do quarto, e Seiya a seguiu para acompanha - lá até a porta.

:::: " Sala de Entrada"

- Eu TENHO que ir trabalhar... Eu estou grávida, não estou doente! - Saori insistia em ir trabalhar, recusando o conselho de Tatsumi.

- Mas Srtá... É melhor que você fique em casa descansando, os funcionários poderão cuidar de tudo, e só orienta - los por e-mail... Tenho certeza de que se seu avô estivesse vivo ele não a deixaria se esforçar. - Tatsumi completou preocupadamente parando frente à porta de entrada.

- Mas... - Saori começou a falar, porém foi interrompida por Seiya que descia as escadas com Seika.

- Nem "mas" Saori... O Tatsumi pela primeira vez está certo... Você não precisa se esforçar e se preocupar, é melhor que fique tranqüila! - Seiya disse calmamente se aproximando de Saori.

- Obrigada por se preocuparem, mas eu me sinto mal sem nada pra fazer... - Saori completou calmamente, olhando para o chão.

- Você não vai ficar sem nada pra fazer, só vai fazer atividades menos cansativas! - Seiya completou calmamente levantando o queixo de Saori lentamente para olha - lá.

- Seiya... Promete que não vai me deixar? - Saori pediu preocupadamente enquanto Seiya a abraçava.

- Eu já lhe prometi, e irei lhe prometer quantas vezes forem necessárias! - Seiya retribuiu ao pedido dela com um sorriso.

- Você vai ir trabalhar? - Saori perguntou em tom manhoso olhando nos olhos de Seiya.

- Tenho que ir... - Seiya respondeu calmamente olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- As meninas combinaram de se encontrar na casa da Shunrey... Quer ir também? - Seika perguntou gentilmente com um leve sorriso.

- Sim... ^.^ - Saori aceitou animadamente.

- Seika cuida direitinho dela pra mim? - Seiya pediu a Seika divertidamente.

- Pode deixar! - Seika disse divertidamente, e em seguida foi esperar Saori no Jardim de entrada.

- Aishiteru Seiya! ^^ - Saori disse carinhosamente a Seiya.

- Aishiteru'mo Saori! *-* Seiya retribuiu apaixonadamente, e em seguida beijou Saori profundamente enquanto a abraçava.

**... **

Saori saiu com Seika, enquanto Seiya foi trabalhar.

**... **

* * *

# Mansão Suiyama

Todas as garotas tinham se reunido na casa de Shunrey, para combinarem o local da saída.

Estavam presentes: Saori, Shunrey, Seika, Freya e June.

- Você já comprou algo pro bebê Saori? - Shunrey perguntou amigavelmente.

- Poucas coisas... Seiya comprou alguns brinquedos para a decoração do quarto, e eu ganhei algumas roupinhas de Aiolia... Ainda preciso comprar bastantes coisas... E você já comprou algo? - Saori respondeu Shunrey amigavelmente, e em seguida fez lhe uma pergunta em mesmo tom.

- Também não comprei muitas coisas... Por enquanto Shiryu só comprou o berço, e eu comprei algumas cobertas. - Shunrey respondeu amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Com quantos meses você está? - Saori perguntou discretamente a Shunrey, enquanto as outras as esperavam na sala.

- Um mês e meio... E você? - Shunrey respondeu com um sorriso, e em seguida fez - lhe uma pergunta calmamente.

- Semana que vem vai fazer três meses ^_^ . - Saori respondeu animadamente.

- Logo você vai poder saber o que é! - Shunrey completou gentilmente e sorriu seguindo para a sala.

- Sim ^_^ - Saori disse sonhadora seguindo Shunrey.

- Até que enfim vocês duas voltaram! - June disse calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Já decidiram pra onde iremos? - Shunrey perguntou animadamente aproximando - se das demais.

- Sim... - Seika respondeu decidida.

- Combinamos de ir ao Shopping, fazer compras e comer algo... - Freya completou amigavelmente levantando - se do sofá.

- Por mim tudo bem... Só não gostei da parte de "comer algo..." Nada para no meu estomago! - Saori disse amigavelmente, se aproximando das outras.

- Você precisa tentar se alimentar direito Saori, se não você e o bebê podem correr riscos... - June alertou preocupadamente e Seika concordou alertando também.

- Sim... - Saori concordou e sorriu amigavelmente.

- E então vamos? - Shunrey convidou as demais para irem ao shopping.

- Sim... - Saori, Seika, June e Freya entraram dentro do carro para seguirem ao shopping.

* * *

**... **

# Fundação GRAAD

* * *

:::: Coliseu/Dojo

Seiya ensinava aos alunos como lutar e o devido valor de um cavaleiro, Shiryu estava em uma reunião com os outros acionistas, Shun estava cuidando das matriculas, Hyoga fazia algumas contas para doações a pedido de Saori, e Ikki ajudava a Seiya com o treinamento dos alunos.

- Treinem, pois quando nossos objetivos são nobres, sempre alcançamos nossos sonhos! - Seiya aconselhava aos seus alunos, enquanto eles treinavam.

- Vocês devem melhorar suas habilidades, não vejam como uma obrigação, e sim como um divertimento! - Ikki aconselhava aos seus alunos, os observando treinar.

* * *

:::: " Secretaria "

- "Acho que as vagas de hoje já encerraram... Preciso ver se tem algum horário... Horário... Não posso esquecer do jantar com a June!" - Shun pensava longe enquanto verificava as vagas.

* * *

:::: " Escritório"

- Mantenham a calma, vamos resolver um problema de cada vez, e em seguida vamos ver os projetos! - Shiryu disse calmamente aos outros funcionários, e eles acenaram positivamente seguindo as instruções de Shiryu.

* * *

...

- " Contas... Contas e mais contas! o.O Que bom que estás contas são somente para ajudar as crianças ^_^" - Hyoga pensava rapidamente enquanto fazia as contas para doações.

* * *

# Shopping:

- Saori vocês já marcaram o casamento? - Freya perguntou amigavelmente seguindo as amigas.

- Sim... Nos vamos nos casar no cartório, e faremos uma festa só para os amigos... - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, e em seguida sorriu sonhadora observando as prateleiras de vestido.

- Esse olhar me diz, que você quer escolher algum não é mesmo? - June perguntou amigavelmente a Saori, mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Tá bom June... Você venceu, já sabe quando eu quero algo! - Saori respondeu infantilmente, e em seguida riu entrando na loja de vestidos junto com as amigas.

- Que lindo ^^ ! - Seika disse animadamente enquanto observava um vestido vermelho.

- Sim... - Saori, June e Freya concordaram com um sorriso.

- É bonito, mas eu acho um pouco chamativo. - Shunrey disse calmamente e em seguida corou - se.

- Esse Rosa é perfeito pra Rey... - Saori disse amigavelmente mostrando um vestido rosa claro para Shunrey.

- Que lindo! Será que vai ficar bom em mim? - Shunrey perguntou animadamente enquanto segurava o vestido o observando.

- Tenho certeza que sim! - todas falaram no mesmo tempo.

- Esse azul é tão lindo! - June e Freya falaram ao mesmo tempo observando vestidos em tons de azul diferentes.

- O azul claro combina mais com a Freya, e o azul escuro com a June! - Saori opinou amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Eu também acho! - Seika concordou e em seguida riu.

- E você não vai escolher nenhum Saori? - Shunrey perguntou calmamente procurando algum que caísse bem em Saori.

- Do jeito que estou acho, que nenhum desses ficaria bom em mim! - Saori respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- Que isso Saori... Claro que ficaria! - Freya completou amigavelmente ajudando a procurar.

- Esse... Acho que ficara perfeito em você! - Seika disse amigavelmente mostrando um vestido longo, e branco com pequenos detalhes dourados.

- Vai ficar perfeito! - Shunrey, June e Freya concordaram e esperaram que Saori observasse.

- É muito bonito... ^.^ Será que o Seiya vai gostar? - Saori disse animadamente enquanto observava o vestido.

- Tenho certeza que sim! xD - Seika completou em tom divertido.

E em seguida todas elas acabaram comprando os respectivos vestidos, e outras roupas, andaram pelo shopping, conversaram, brincaram, almoçaram e etc.

...

- Você está bem? - Shunrey perguntou preocupadamente, enquanto amparava Saori.

- Não muito... Senti uma dor muito forte e minhas vistas escureceram. - Saori respondeu fracamente tentando recuperar - se.

- É melhor voltarmos pra casa! - Freya disse preocupadamente.

- Quer que eu ligue pro Seiya, sair mais cedo? - Seika perguntou preocupadamente.

- Vou ficar bem, se ligar agora ele vai preocupar - se, e não vai conseguir trabalhar. - Saori respondeu calmamente procurando se acalmar.

- Está melhor? - June perguntou entregando um copo de água a Saori, e ela aceitou tomando todo o conteúdo líquido do copo.

- Um pouco... - Saori respondeu calmamente tentando andar.

- Vamos pra casa, iremos ficar ao seu lado! - Shunrey disse amigavelmente, e em seguida elas saíram do Shopping.

* * *

# Mansão Kido

:::: " Quarto de Saori"

- Obrigada... Não se preocupe, eu vou melhorar logo! - Saori disse amigavelmente as suas amigas que lhe faziam companhia em seu quarto.

- Não precisa agradecer... - Freya disse gentilmente.

- Eu queria ficar, mas tenho um jantar com o Shun, podem ligar pra mim pra me dar noticias tá?! Melhora viu Saori! - June disse amigavelmente a Saori e as outras.

- Obrigada... Bom jantar pra vocês dois! - Saori retribuiu amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- ^_^' - June sorriu e em seguida saiu da Mansão Kido rumando para sua casa.

- Você tem falado com a Hilda? - Saori perguntou amigavelmente a Freya.

- Falei com ela ontem à noite... Contei as novidades, ela ficou muito feliz, e mandou lembranças pra vocês... E disse também que teve uma surpresa antes de ontem. - Freya respondeu calmamente e sorriu ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- Que surpresa? - Saori perguntou discretamente esperando que Freya perseguisse.

- Siegfried... Ele não morreu na luta contra Sorento, foi um milagre ele ter sobrevivido! - Freya respondeu animadamente.

- ^_^ - Saori esperou que Freya continuasse a observando.

- Ele e Hilda estão noivos ^^ ! - Freya continuou mais animada.

- Fico feliz por eles, quando falar com ela diga, que eu mandei felicidades pra eles! - Saori pediu amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Pode deixar, que eu falarei sim! - Freya completou gentilmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Vou pedir pra prepararem algo pra você! - Shunrey disse calmamente, e em seguida foi até a cozinha, pra pedir para, prepararem algo pra Saori.

- Eu vou ir pra casa, eu fiquei de entregar ajudar a minha vizinha, e tinha esquecido. - Freya disse um pouco atrapalhada, e em seguida despediu - se de Saori e as demais.

- Você está melhor? - Seika perguntou preocupadamente.

- Estou do mesmo jeito... Só as minhas vistas que pararam de escurecer. - Saori respondeu calmamente observando Seika.

- Suas vistas sempre escurecem? - Seika perguntou calmamente.

- Às vezes, é alguma coisa grave? - Saori respondeu calmamente, e em seguida fez uma pergunta em tom preocupado.

- Acho que não... Eu lembro que quando Seiya estava na barriga de mamãe, ela dizia que tinha certeza que era um menino, porque as vistas dela sempre escureciam, e ela dizia que quando uma mulher esta grávida, e suas vistas escurecem é um menino, pois é sinal de proteção e de que a criança vai ser cuidadosa. - Seika respondeu calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Será que vai ser mesmo um menino?! Seiya diz que tem certeza que é uma menina... - Saori completou um pouco confusa, e em seguida emocionou - se com um pensamento, que passava por sua mente.

- E se for um menino e uma menina? - Shunrey perguntou animadamente entrando no quarto.

- Eu acabei de pensar isso, mas não sei se seria possível... - Saori respondeu pensativa.

- Você tem algum gêmeo na sua família? - Seika perguntou calmamente, e pensativa.

- Err... Acho que muitos, mas agora só consigo lembrar de Ártemis e Apollo... Ah eu sou gêmea, com o Ares também, mas acho que isso não influencia porque foi em outra encarnação. - Saori respondeu ainda pensativa.

- É mesmo... Semana que vem você vai fazer o exame né?! Ai poderemos descobrir ^.^ - Shunrey completou em tom animado, e em seguida sorriu.

- Vamos deixar ela descansar... - Seika disse calmamente, e em seguida saiu do quarto com Shunrey, deixando Saori sozinha.

- "Seja lá um ou dois... Irei amar do mesmo jeito... Não sei porque, mas estou me sentindo mais segura, parece que agora nada mais impedirá nossa felicidade Seiya".- Saori pensava carinhosamente enquanto descansava a tarde.

* * *

**_By:Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Fanfic BR : **Obrigada por ler ,e comentar sobre a minha fanfic (fiquei feliz em saber que ela é agradavel de se ler),assim que eu tiver tempo, vou ler uma sua também! ^-^

Bom... Eu sou mais " Ikki e Esmeralda",mas confesso que li um UA , que me fez gostar e utilizar " Ikki e Seika" como um casal.

Eu também gosto bastante do casal " Freya e Hyoga"

**Pegaso Seiya : **Obrigada novamente pelos reviews! ^^

Que bom que você gostou do passeio de Seiya e Saori...

Bom quanto as lembranças de Sasha,infelizmente eu não poderei mostrar nos proximos capitulos (porque os capitulos dessa fanfic já estão prontos),mas eu pretendo criar uma outra fanfic (talvez um OneShoot), com essas lembranças de Sasha ,e eu espero que dê certo!

* * *


	23. A preocupação de Seiya e a novidade

**

* * *

**

Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 23: A preocupação de Seiya e a novidade.

* * *

Os raios do Sol haviam sido substituídos pela luz da Lua assim chegando a Noite, os cavaleiros de bronze que estavam trabalhando na fundação já tinham tomado seus rumos diferentes ou próximos terminando aquele cansativo dia... Hyoga e Freya estavam em seu apartamento assistindo alguns filmes enquanto alimentavam - se de sorvete, Shun e June estavam em um restaurante comemorando seu aniversario de namoro, Ikki estava em casa sozinho pensando no que passou com Esmeralda, e se deveria mesmo ter deixado Seika, Shiryu e Shunrey estavam em sua casa arrumando algumas coisas, e conversando sobre seus dias, Seika ainda estava na mansão kido esperando a chegada de Seiya, Saori ainda dormia em uma tentativa de melhorar e esperar Seiya, e Seiya estava chegando em casa depois de um dia cansativo.

* * *

# Mansão Kido.

::::: Sala de entrada

- Seiya que bom que chegou! - Seika o cumprimentou carinhosamente e o ajudou guardando sua blusa, enquanto ele segurava algumas sacolas.

- Seika... - Seiya retribuiu carinhosamente. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou preocupadamente colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa.

- A Saori passou mal à tarde, e eu pedi pra que ela descansasse e fiquei a acompanhando, ela não quis que eu lhe avisasse pra não lhe preocupar, mas já está melhor! - Seika respondeu rapidamente observando Seiya.

- Obrigado Seika... Onde ela está? - Seiya perguntou preocupado, e em seguida foi em direção à escada.

- Ela está no quarto dela... Eu pedi agora a pouco para prepararem algo pra ela se alimentar! - Seika respondeu gentilmente e em seguida foi até a cozinha.

* * *

::::: Quarto de Saori

Seiya entrou cuidadosamente, e sentou - se na ponta da cama observando - a com carinho e preocupação.

- "Eu não devia ter a deixado... Não quero que aconteça nada de mal a vocês... Além do mais foi minha culpa, perdoe - me meu amor..." - Seiya pensava preocupadamente, enquanto acariciava as faces rosadas de Saori observando a dormir.

- huh - Saori estava começando a acordar, abrindo os olhos para se acostumar com a luz, e sentiu - se mais segura ao ver Seiya ao seu lado.

- Desculpe... - Seiya pediu infantilmente observando a. - Você está melhor? - ele completou com preocupação.

- Sim... - Saori acenou positivamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Por favor, não fique mais sem me avisar... Você é mais importante pra mim do que minha própria vida... - Seiya pediu carinhosamente enquanto a abraçava.

- Desculpe Seiya... Eu só não queria lhe preocupar, você também é muito importante pra mim. - Saori completou carinhosamente e em seguida beijou - lhe levemente.

- Vamos dividir cada momento, juntos, não quero lhe deixar só! Talvez eu não possa ser um pai nem um marido perfeito, mas quero aprender junto a você e tentar doar o melhor de mim. - Seiya desabafou carinhosamente mostrando que cresceriam juntos enfrentando e aproveitando cada momento.

- Eu também Seiya... - Saori completou apaixonadamente observando os olhos castanhos de Seiya.

- Seiya... - Seika o chamou cuidadosamente.

- Huh? - Seiya virou para escutar sua irmã.

- A srtá Mizumy logo vai trazer o jantar... Eu já vou indo pra casa, amanhã eu volto... Boa Noite Seiya e Saori! - Seika despediu - se dos dois, dando um leve beijo no rosto de Seiya e depois saiu partindo para sua casa.

- Eu não pensei que fosse falar isso, mas acho que o Ikki faz falta pra ela, e ela faz falta pra ele. - Seiya disse discretamente enquanto observava Saori.

- Eu também acho... Mas talvez eles devam perceber que estão se gostando verdadeiramente. - Saori completou gentilmente e sorriu.

- Srtá Kido... Sr Ogawara... Irei deixar a refeição na pequena mesa! - Mizumy disse colocando a comida sobre a pequena mesa móvel do quarto de Saori, e em seguida se retirou fechando a porta.

- Agora eu vou cuidar direitinho de você! - Seiya disse infantilmente levando a mesa pra mais perto da cama e em seguida segurou o prato de comida de Saori.

- Ah Seiya eu não quero comer, é capaz do meu estomago rejeitar, e perder tudo o que me podia ser útil. =\ - Saori completou desanimada observando o alimento.

- Mas pelo menos tente, se ele rejeitar eu procuro outra coisa que pare no seu estomago. - Seiya disse calmamente entregando o prato a Saori.

- Tá bom... Você ganhou! - Saori disse calmamente, e em seguida começou a jantar.

-;D - Seiya piscou divertidamente, e em seguida começou a jantar também.

- Chega... - Saori disse desanimada, apos alimentar - se um pouco, e se fazer de satisfeita.

- ¨¨_¨¨ '- Seiya a observou com reprovação, e em seguida levou os pratos até a cozinha.

- *-* - Saori ficou acariciando sua barriga, com seus pensamentos longínquos.

- Eu posso? - Seiya perguntou carinhosamente se aproximando dela.

- Pode... ^_^' - Saori respondeu carinhosamente, e em seguida ficou observando Seiya acariciar sua barriga em uma forma de contato e carinho com a criança que estava ali dentro.

- Te amo! - Seiya sussurrou carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou Saori apaixonadamente.

- Seiya... Repete por favor! - Saori pediu com os olhos marejados, tirando uma mecha de franja da testa de Seiya para ver cair novamente.

- Eu disse que "Te amo!" - Seiya repetiu apaixonadamente olhando nos olhos verdes de Saori. - Por que está chorando? - Seiya perguntou preocupado enxugando com as lágrimas de Saori.

- Não sei... Antes toda vez que você me dizia "Te amo" era como se meu coração pudesse voar de tanto que disparava... Agora...Toda vez, que você diz, parece que o meu coração é invadido, por uma felicidade inexplicável, como se eu me sentisse cada vez mais segura, cada vez mais feliz com a sua presença... Com as suas palavras... E acabo chorando de felicidade! - Saori respondeu emocionada, e em seguida abraçou Seiya fortemente.

- Estarei sempre ao seu lado! - Seiya completou retribuindo o abraço e enxugando as lágrimas de Saori.

* * *

**xXx**

Uma semana depois.

**xXx **

* * *

- Meu amor acorda! - Seiya sussurrou cuidadosamente, passando a mão levemente no rosto de Saori.

- ___________ - Saori permaneceu em silêncio, abrindo os olhos lentamente para observar Seiya.

- Desculpe... Não queria lhe acordar, temos consulta 7:30 lembra? - Seiya explicou - se preocupadamente.

- Eu tinha esquecido... Você vai comigo? - Saori perguntou infantilmente enquanto levantava.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu positivamente com um sorriso único que ele possuía. - Vou te esperar lá em baixo! - completou decididamente apos um leve beijo.

Enquanto ele a esperava na sala de entrada, ela se arrumava para irem ao médico da família para fazer novos exames.

* * *

:::: Sala de entrada

- Sr Ogawara... O carro já está à disposição. - Mizumy disse gentilmente, e em seguida retirou - se do ambiente.

- "É só uma consulta... Por que estou tão impaciente desse jeito? Vai dar tudo certo Seiya...". - Seiya tentava se controlar mentalmente, enquanto esperava Saori.

- Seiya... - Saori o tocou levemente, e ele acordou de seus pensamentos. - Estou te chamando já faz um tempo. - completou preocupada.

- Desculpe... Eu só estava pensando! - Seiya pediu desculpas cuidadosamente, e em seguida levantou - se do sofá, para alcançar Saori.

- Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? - Saori pediu carinhosamente, enquanto se ajeitavam no carro.

- Qualquer coisa... - Seiya respondeu apaixonadamente, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Depois que nos vermos o resultado... Você me ajuda a escolher os móveis e as roupinhas? *-* - Saori perguntou timidamente, e em seguida olhou para Seiya.

- Claro que sim... ^__^ - Seiya respondeu animadamente, observando Saori e em seguida voltando à atenção ao volante para finalmente irem ao médico.

* * *

**...**

# Consultório Asamori.

Saori estava fazendo o ultra-som, e Seiya estava lhe acompanhando enquanto observava o exame pelo monitor.

- Mas que surpresa! - O médico exclamou animadamente após terminar os exames.

- É algo grave? O que é? Que surpresa? - Seiya perguntou rapidamente em tom preocupado, enquanto Saori aguardava o que o médico tinha a lhe dizer.

- Parabéns novamente aos dois! - Dr Asamori respondeu pausadamente, e eles ouviram boquiabertos as palavras do doutor. - Ao que me parece são gêmeos, consegui identificar um deles, já o outro não sabemos ainda o que é... - completou calmamente e em seguida sorriu.

- GÊMEOS?! - Saori e Seiya repetiram ao mesmo tempo o.O boquiabertos. - E o que o senhor identificou? - completaram com uma pergunta ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Menino... - Dr Asamori respondeu gentilmente.

- *-* - Saori e Seiya foram invadidos por uma felicidade incomparável, se abraçando entre lágrimas e sorrisos, e em seguida agradeceram ao Dr Asamori, saindo do consultório.

* * *

**... **

Ao saírem do consultório passaram no Shopping e compraram: roupinhas de bebê rosa, azul, amarelo, vermelho, branco e etc; um berço grande para dois bebês; mantas, cobertores, toalhas, cortinas coloridas, tinta para a decoração, e brinquedos.

**... **

* * *

# Mansão Kido

:::: Sala de entrada

- Ah, eu estou cansada! u__u' - Saori comentou com Seiya em tom cansativo,jogando - se no sofá.

- Eu também. - Seiya completou desanimado.

- Mesmo cansada, acho que o dia foi bom hoje, por tê-lo passado com você. -Saori disse carinhosamente observando Seiya.

- Concordo com você, todas as vezes que estou com você, por mais cansado que eu esteja é como se isso fosse esquecido, só de olhar em seus olhos, só de ter você ao meu lado, só de ver seu sorriso, só de escutar sua voz e suas palavras, só de ouvir suas broncas quando estou errado, só de ser feliz ao seu lado, só de construir minha vida com você... As palavras chegam até ser pequenas e insignificantes comparado ao que eu sinto por você! - Seiya disse apaixonadamente acomodando - se ao lado de Saori.

- *-* - Saori não conseguia dizer nada, apenas o escutava e retribuía com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Confesso que estou preocupado... Com você, com nos dois, e com as crianças, mas acredito no nosso amor, e tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. - Seiya completou seriamente, mas mesmo assim não deixava de sorrir ao encontrar os olhos verdes e calmos de Saori.

- Eu também Seiya! - Saori completou docemente. - Temos que contar uma coisa a Seika. - interrompeu o silêncio animadamente com um sorriso traquinas no rosto.

- O que temos que contar a Seika? - Seiya perguntou confuso, desalinhando a franja como fazia quando estava por fora de algo.

- Ah não fique assim. - Saori riu do gesto de Seiya. - Seika tinha falado que achava que era um menino, e Shunrey achava que era um menino e uma menina. - completou amigavelmente ainda observando um Seiya pensativo.

- Entendi... Acho que a suposição da Shunrey pode ser a correta! - Seiya completou animado.

- Você não me disse. - Saori disse um pouco insegura observando as sacolas de compras.

- Eu não lhe disse... - Seiya pediu continuidade com preocupação.

- O que achou do resultado. - Saori completou preocupada, olhando para Seiya.

- Pensei que já tivesse lhe dito... Eu fiquei muito feliz, e espero poder jogar bola logo com o nosso menininho! ^__^ - Seiya respondeu animadamente, enquanto segurava a mão de Saori. - E falando nisso, acho que já pensei até em um nome. - completou sonhador com um sorriso encantador.

- E qual é o nome que você pensou? - Saori perguntou com curiosidade, com o coração invadido por felicidade.

- Err... O problema é que eu pensei em muitos, e você vai precisar me ajudar a escolher. - Seiya respondeu em tom brincalhão, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, e em seguida falou uma lista de nomes tanto de menina quanto de menino.

- Hmm... - Saori continuou pensativa observando Seiya mostrar a ela a lista de nomes e sorrindo a cada nome que pronunciava. - Se for uma menina... Podemos chama – lá Sayuri, e o menino... Podemos chamar de Daisuke. - completou decidida esperando a aprovação de Seiya.

- Eu tinha pensado em colocar Sayuri também... Mas não esperava que você fosse escolher "Daisuke". - Seiya disse calmamente observando Saori.

- Não tenho certeza quanto a Daisuke, mas acho que esse nome será perfeito pra ele, pois sinto que ele será uma criança protetora assim como seu nome. - Saori explicou - se calmamente e em seguida beijou Seiya levemente.

- Você sempre tem razão! - Seiya disse calmamente. - Afinal de contas... Você é a minha razão de viver. - completou carinhoso, e em seguida aprofundou o beijo apaixonadamente.

* * *

**_By: Saori Yummy_**


	24. Casamento :: A Cerimônia ::

**

* * *

**

Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 24: Casamento*A Cerimônia*

* * *

Os raios de sol começavam a brilhar sobre o Japão iluminando toda a cidade de Tókio, caminhando com a tranqüilidade e com a correria, já era possível sentir a leve brisa do vento movendo as cortinas das casas recém - abertas, enfim tudo contribuía para um dia perfeito e especial com os amigos por perto.

* * *

# Mansão Kido.

:::: Cozinha

- Por favor, Façam tudo como eu lhes orientei, quero que hoje seja um dia muito especial! - Saori pediu aos empregados que preparavam comidas e bebidas para a festa de amigos.

- Sim Srtá! - eles acenaram positivamente e começaram a trabalhar.

- Saori! - Seiya a chamava animadamente.

- Seiya! - Saori retribuiu com um bom dia e seguiu ele.

* * *

:::: Jardim Principal

- Eles chegaram daqui a pouco... - Seiya comentou animado com um sorriso maroto. - Hoje será um dia especial não é mesmo? - completou apaixonado.

- Sim... A partir de hoje seremos oficialmente uma família! - Saori respondeu carinhosamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Você enviou os convites para Grécia? - Seiya perguntou calmamente olhando para Saori.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu decidida. - Eu liguei também para saber se eles viriam, e nos mandaram lembranças e boa sorte, mas falaram que não poderão vir pelo treinamento e reforma no santuário. - completou desanimada.

- Entendo... =\ - Seiya completou desanimado também.

- "Às vezes eu acho que todos os cavaleiros deviam ter uma vida normal, sou culpada por eles nunca poderem se divertir e sempre serem atarefados com o santuário... Espero que um dia eles possam me perdoar, e principalmente encontrar a felicidade".- Saori pensava preocupadamente com o que acontecia aos cavaleiros no santuário.

- Você não deve se culpar por nada. - Seiya a tirou de seus pensamentos gentilmente, circulando a em um abraço protetor. - É o nosso dever como cavaleiro, e tenho certeza que eles se sentem felizes por ajudar a humanidade, a você... E sempre que podem se divertem ao modo de cada um. - completou com convicção.

- Como que você sabe o que estou pensando? - Saori perguntou pausadamente um pouco assustada.

- Acho que essa sua expressão de culpa lhe denunciou... E além do mais, posso entender seus sentimentos. - Seiya respondeu calmamente e sorriu ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- *-* - Saori permaneceu em silencio o escutando, os dois chegaram a um momento que não precisavam dizer muita coisa, sabiam o que se passava um com o outro, e a presença era o principal para a felicidade dos dois.

- Te amo! - Seiya sussurrou carinhosamente colocando uma rosa no cabelo de Saori, e em seguida deu - lhe leves beijos apaixonados.

- Seiya... Saori... - Shiryu e Shunrey os cumprimentavam animadamente, e eles retribuíram instantaneamente com um sorriso.

- Quanto tempo! - Saori exclamou feliz ao ver Shiryu e Shunrey.

- Como vai Seiya? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente apertando a mão de Seiya.

- Bem... E muito feliz! - Seiya respondeu com um sorriso sincero. - E você o que me conta? - completou com curiosidade.

- Também estou muito feliz. - Shiryu disse sinceramente e em seguida sorriu.

- Saori... Como estão Daisuke e Sayuri? - Shunrey perguntou calmamente observando Saori.

- Tenho certeza que Daisuke está bem pelo ultimo exame que fiz, mas não tenho certeza quanto a Sayuri... O médico disse que o parto dela pode ser de risco. - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, enquanto acariciava a barriga.

- Entendo... - Shunrey completou preocupada, pelas ultimas informações da amiga.

Hyoga e Freya, Shun e June, Ikki e Seika haviam acabado de chegar cumprimentando a todos.

- Vamos Seiya? - Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki o chamavam para irem se arrumar.

- Sim. - Seiya os seguiu, mas ainda assim voltou para dar um leve beijo em Saori que ficou corada, e depois correu para alcançar os amigos.

- Mas ele não toma jeito mesmo! - Seika comentou divertidamente segurando o riso, e as outras riram também.

- Saori... Vamos? - June perguntou animadamente.

- Sim... - Saori animou - se seguindo as demais para se arrumarem.

* * *

**... **

:::: " Quarto de Saori"

- Vai ficar lindo Saori! - Shunrey disse amigavelmente entregando o vestido a Saori.

- Já volto... - Saori disse calmamente recebendo o vestido, e em seguida entrou no closet para se trocar.

- Ai... Eu acho casamentos tão lindos quanto a neve! - Freya disse sonhadora e em seguida suspirou.

- Eu também! - June concordou sonhando instantaneamente.

- Como estou? - Saori perguntou timidamente, já trajando o vestido branco que haviam comprado o outro dia.

- Linda! - Shunrey, Seika, June e Freya disseram juntas.

- Eu arrumo sua maquiagem! - June disse animadamente maquiando Saori.

- Não coloca muito! - Shunrey advertiu preocupada, pois ela sempre achava que maquiagem demais deixava a verdadeira beleza das pessoas de lado.

- Tá faltando algo. - Freya disse observando Saori. - Já sei... Falta um pouco de pó de arroz! - completou passando um pouco nas faces rosadas de Saori.

- Eu arrumo seu cabelo! - Shunrey disse animadamente começando a arrumar o cabelo de Saori deixando os fios em parte presos a duas tranças, e em partes soltos, com a franja bem alinhada.

- "Eu não acredito... Só pode ser um sonho!" - Saori pensava esperançosa, enquanto suas amigas lhe ajudava a se arrumar para a festa.

- Perfeito! - Seika disse apos colocar algumas jóias em Saori.

***.*.*** _Enquanto isso._

:::: " Quarto de Seiya"

- Eu vou ter que usar isso mesmo? - Seiya questionava desanimado, ao ver que teria que usar um terno preto.

- Seiya é só hoje... E usar um terno não é tão ruim assim. - Shun respondeu calmamente, observando a reação de Seiya.

- Não sei como conseguem usar isso todos os dias! =\ - Seiya completou resmungão discordando de Shun e dos outros.

- Tenho certeza que ele não vai ser convencido tão cedo. - Hyoga comentou desanimado.

- Você tem razão Seiya... Tenho certeza que a Saori prefere seu jeito "largado" a esse "terno" ai que você vai usar. - Ikki comentou amigavelmente, segurando o riso.

- Viu... Pela primeira vez o Ikki concordou comigo! - Seiya completou infantilmente, observando o terno.

- A Saori já deve ter se aprontado, e você ainda tá ai colocando "defeitos" no terno. - Shiryu disse calmamente, apressando Seiya.

- Não tem jeito, vou ter que vestir isso! - Seiya disse decidido. - "Pela Saori, depois não vou querer usar isso nunca mais!" - pensava infantilmente, enquanto se trocava no closet.

- Ahahah o Seiya não toma jeito mesmo, é só falar da Saori, que ele toma uma atitude bem rápida. - Ikki comentou rapidamente, segurando o riso.

- Até que não ficou tão ruim. - Seiya comentou se observando apos sair do closet.

- Viu como você coloca defeito em tudo. - Shun completou amigavelmente.

- Acho que estou pronto! - Seiya concluiu animado.

- Com o cabelo desarrumado? - Hyoga perguntou gentilmente.

- Não está! - Seiya respondeu meio sem jeito, passando a mão nos cabelos em uma tentativa de deixa - los alinhados.

- Se não for "Largado" não é o Seiya! - Shiryu comentou calmamente, enquanto seguiam para o Salão Principal.

* * *

***.*.* ** _Algum tempo depois._

:::: " Salão Principal"

O salão estava decorado conforme as orientações de Saori, o teto estava a céu aberto com vista para a claridade do dia, o chão estava decorado em partes com rosas brancas e em partes com um enorme tapete vermelho, tinha também confortáveis sofás para os convidados, um juiz tinha sido contratado para os dois assinarem o casamento, os músicos estavam posicionados para esperar Saori, e assim começar o dia especial.

- "Tenha calma Saori... Pra que se desesperar agora? Eu confio no meu amor por ele!" - Saori tentava se acalmar, prestes a abrir a porta do salão principal.

Seiya a esperava impaciente dentro do salão pensando em tudo que já haviam passado, e como seria dali pra frente.

"Acalme - se Seiya... Ela virá com certeza!" - Seiya também tentava se acalmar, posicionado no topo frente à porta.

- Ela chegou! - Shiryu disse convicto fazendo um sinal positivo para a musica começar.

**........................................................................................................................... **

*** Os Músicos Tocavam - Shine On / Saint Seiya - ***

.ar/music/Hades%20-%20CD/14%20Shine%3

_N.A : Para ouvir a música clique no link a cima,e a tradução está incluida na fanfic em negrito e itálico._

**...........................................................................................................................**

**_"Por favor, durma, pó de estrelas  
Volte aos dias da época da sua juventude  
Descansar agora é a sua missão  
Por favor, durma, pó de estrelas  
Mais tarde, não se preocupe"_**

June e Freya entravam na frente de Saori segurando uma cesta de rosas amarelas que eram jogadas levemente por elas pelo caminho, Seika e Shunrey caminhavam ao lado de Saori.

**_"Hoje, a luz do universo novamente  
Voa pelo espaço  
Volte para este céu"_**

Seiya a observava de longe com um largo sorriso nos lábios, esperando ela chegar até ele, enquanto seus amigos estavam ao seu lado observando aquela linda cena, emocionados.

**_"Brilhe sobre mim, Brilhe sobre você  
Brilhe sobre você, Brilhe sobre mim  
É isso, sem linguagem, sem som  
Canção da felicidade, canção da vida"_**

Ao chegar quase no topo, Shunrey e Seika afastaram - se de Saori, seguindo ao lado de June e Freya.

**_"O sonho se torna amor e apenas converte-se  
Em trilhas das memórias  
E assim memórias misteriosamente  
Vão para uma jornada sem fim  
O sonho se torna amor e apenas converte-se  
Em trilhas das memórias  
E assim memórias misteriosamente  
Voltam para um sonho sem fim" _**

Seika foi para o lado de Ikki, June foi para perto de Shun que a abraçou fortemente, Freya segurou a mão de Hyoga, Shunrey foi para perto de Shiryu que a entrelaçou carinhosamente em um abraço protetor... E Finalmente Saori que apareceu atrás das outras, seguia emocionada para os braços de Seiya.

**_"O sonho se torna amor e apenas converte-se  
Em trilhas das memórias  
E assim memórias misteriosamente  
Vão para uma jornada sem fim  
O sonho se torna amor e apenas converte-se  
Em trilhas das memórias  
E assim memórias misteriosamente  
Voltam para um sonho sem fim"_**

Apos a música tocar todos se posicionaram em seus lugares, esperando Seiya e Saori começar a cerimônia.

- Você me ensinou a deixar as diferenças de lado, e especialmente a amar... Quantas vezes, eu arrisquei minha vida por você? Quantas alegrias e tristezas, nós já passamos juntos? Tínhamos muitas brigas insignificantes no passado, mas essas foram esquecidas com o passar do tempo em que nos aproximamos mais, e com o amor que sentimos. Às vezes eu olhava as estrelas e me achava um "baka" por não dizer a você o quanto te amava, hoje eu não me importo com mais nada, apenas com você, com nos dois, e com a nossa família, e direi "Eu te amo!" Quantas vezes precisar. - Seiya disse apaixonadamente enquanto segurava a mão de Saori, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. - Hoje eu tenho certeza, que quero ficar com você pra sempre, até depois dessa vida! - completou emocionado colocando um anel no dedo de Saori.

- Seiya... Você me ensinou a ser o que eu sou hoje, sem você talvez eu ainda seria aquela menininha mimada que não sabia expressar seus sentimentos verdadeiros... Eu sempre sonhei em poder te amar, em poder te ter ao meu lado, em ser feliz com você, e hoje isso é uma realidade... Eu lhe amo muito, e quero viver ao seu lado pra sempre, não importa em que lugar, eu jamais me separarei de você! - Saori completou emocionada colocando um anel no dedo de Seiya, e em seguida o beijou levemente.

Todos observavam atentamente eles assinarem o papel oficial do casamento, Saori tinha como padrinhos Shun e June, e Seiya tinha como padrinhos Shiryu e Shunrey... Em seguida todos comemorarão animadamente, conversaram, e aproveitaram a festa, desejando felicidades aos dois e aos bebês.

***.*.* **_Mais tarde._

Saori e Seiya cortaram o bolo, e entregaram aos seus amigos, e em seguida foram para a casa de campo, descansar um pouco dos últimos acontecimentos, seria um bom lugar para começar a vida de casados, e um bom lugar para Saori passar uma gravidez calma e tranqüila.

* * *

**_By:Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **Obrigada ,mais uma vez ,por sempre me deixar Reviews! ^-^

Bom... Quando eu comecei a escrever a fanfic,eu iria deixar que eles tivessem somente uma filha,mas eu também pensei na familia de Saori como Athena,e lembrei que ela era gêmea com Ares,e que haviam muitos outros gêmeos na familia dela... Então achei mais adequado seguir o lado mitologico,com ela e Seiya tendo gêmeos.

* * *


	25. A chegada de Sayuri e Daisuke

**

* * *

**

Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 25: A chegada de Sayuri e Daisuke.

*******

Saori e Seiya tinham passado seis meses na casa de campo, longe da cidade e dos transtornos do dia a dia, Shun e Hyoga haviam ficado encarregados de cuidar da parte administrativa na ausência de Saori, enquanto Shiryu continuava acompanhando as reuniões e fazendo o melhor que podia para contribuir, e Ikki prosseguia com difíceis treinamentos no dojo.

June, Seika, Freya e Shunrey continuavam trabalhando, saindo as tardes, esperando a volta da amiga, e cada vez mais apaixonadas por seus "cavaleiros".

***** **

# Mansão Kido

* * *

:::: " Quarto de Seiya e Saori"

Passavam - se das 3h da madrugada, e Saori continuava inquieta sem conseguir dormir pensando, que a qualquer hora poderia ter Sayuri e Daisuke em seus braços, enquanto Seiya estava ao seu lado dormindo profundamente como um anjo sob uma nuvem.

- "Não consigo dormir, parece que esses dois estão 'lutando' aqui dentro, é hoje, eu tenho certeza que sim... Logo poderei segura - los em meus braços!" - Saori pensava felizmente, sentada a cama em parte apoiada ao travesseiro e em parte apoiada à barriga, enquanto observava Seiya dormir.

- "Daisuke não esconda o travesseiro de Sayuri!" - Seiya resmungava enquanto sonhava.

- Seiya! - Saori o chamou levemente passando a mão pelo ombro dele para tentar acorda - lo. - "Ele deve estar sonhando!" - pensou preocupada.

- "Saori, eu já pedi pra ele parar!" - Seiya continuava resmungando enquanto sonhava.

- Seiya! - Saori o chamou novamente aumentando o tom de voz.

- "Ainda tá cedo... O que foi?" - Seiya perguntava preocupado, meio dormindo meio acordado, tentando se acostumar com a luz, mas o sono o chamava.

- Seiya! Sayuri e Daisuke estão... - Saori tentava avisar Seiya preocupadamente, mas não conseguia devido à dor. - Eu preciso... - completou gritando, e em seguida ficou pálida.

- Saori! - Seiya acordou em um susto, levantando rapidamente para amparar Saori. - Por que você não me chamou? - completou carregando a nos braços preocupadamente.

- Eu te chamei! - Saori respondeu enfraquecida. - Diga ao Sr Kurogane preparar o carro, a mala está ao lado da cômoda. - completou apressada.

Tatsumi que já estava no corredor devido aos gritos escutou Saori, e pediu imediatamente para Kurogane preparar o carro, enquanto ele levava a mala até o carro, Seiya havia se arrumado em tempo Record e carregava Saori nos braços entrando no carro.

* * *

:::: " Caminho para o Hospital"

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu estou com você! - Seiya disse carinhosamente, enquanto tinha Saori em parte deitada nos seus braços e em parte deitada sobre o banco de trás do carro.

- Seiya! - Saori disse enfraquecida, apertando a mão dele com mais força, ficando mais pálida e sentindo as contrações mais fortes.

- Por favor, Sr Kurogane apresse - se! - Seiya pediu preocupado, e continuou segurando Saori fortemente, só que agora mais preocupado ao ver as manchas de sangue aumentarem.

- Sr eu estou fazendo o que posso. - Kurogane completou preocupado, acelerando a carro para chegarem ao hospital.

- Resista Saori, falta só mais um pouco. - Seiya sussurrou carinhosamente beijando levemente a testa de Saori, enquanto orava para que desse tudo certo.

* * *

# Hospital

::::" Recepção"

Algum tempo depois chegaram ao hospital, Saori perdia cada vez mais sangue, enquanto Seiya lhe carregava com preocupação, esperando que alguém os atendesse o mais rápido o possível.

- Sr Ogawara, pode leva - lá até a sala de parto. - Kyoni disse calmamente, enquanto o médico e os enfermeiros aguardavam Saori, na sala de parto.

- Sim. - Seiya acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e levou Saori até a sala de parto o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

::::" Sala de Parto"

- Dr Asamori... Eu gostaria de ficar e... - Seiya começou a pedir decididamente, enquanto Saori já estava pra começar o trabalho de parto, mas foi interrompido por Dr Asamori.

- O que você está esperando, coloque logo a mascara e fique ao lado de sua esposa! - Dr Asamori disse apressado, ajudando as enfermeiras com o trabalho de parto, enquanto Seiya se arrumou rápido, e manteve - se sentado ao lado de Saori, segurando a mão dela que apertava com força.

# Mansão Suiyama

- Triim - O telefone tocava na sala de estar.

- Shiryu você pode atender? - Shunrey gritou da cozinha, enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

- Sim. - Shiryu respondeu naturalmente e atendeu ao telefone.

- Obrigado Tatsumi, eu aviso sim! - Shiryu disse apos ouvir o que Tatsumi havia lhe dito, e em seguida desligou o telefone.

- O Café está pronto! - Shunrey gritou novamente, esperando Shiryu.

- Shunrey... Saori está no hospital desde 4 h da madrugada, parece que ela está em um trabalho de parto complicado. - Shiryu disse preocupado sentando - se ao lado de Shunrey.

- Ai meu Deus, tomara que ela e as crianças fiquem bem! - Shunrey completou preocupada também.

- Tatsumi pediu para avisarmos Seika e os outros. - Shiryu disse calmamente, enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo e uma xícara de chá.

- Sim, nos vamos avisar. - Shunrey disse decidida. - "Preciso rezar por eles!" - Shunrey pensou preocupada.

Apos Shiryu e Shunrey tomarem o café da manhã, Shiryu foi trabalhar, e Shunrey ligou para as amigas e amigos para avisar sobre Saori.

* * *

# Hospital

Seika assim que soube, foi correndo para o hospital para procurar apoiar Seiya.

* * *

::::" Sala de parto"

O Trabalho de parto estava complicado, Saori e os bebês corriam risco de vida, já durava mais que uma hora... Os médicos nada diziam, apenas falavam para Seiya e Saori terem calma e muita fé.

Saori estava anestesiada, e Daisuke estava quase terminando de sair.

- nhaaaaaaaaiiiighrr - Daisuke chorou fortemente apos sair de trabalho de parto, mesmo anestesiada Saori sentia a felicidade de seu filho, e Seiya se emocionou ao segura - lo em seus braços pela primeira vez.

- "Meu filho!" - Seiya pensava felizmente, enquanto segurava Daisuke que tinha o mesmo tom de pele de Seiya, pequenos fios de cabelo castanho, e olhos castanhos bem claro devido à mistura de Seiya e Saori, ele aparentava ser uma criança forte.

Algum tempo depois com muito esforço, Sayuri nasceu e em seguida chorou, ela tinha o mesmo tom de pele de Saori, os mesmos olhos verdes, e pequenos fios de cabelo lilases, porém ela aparentava ser um pouco fraca.

* * *

:::: " Sala de espera"

- Dr eles já nasceram, como eles estão? - Seika perguntava rapidamente.

- O menino aparenta ser forte, mas estamos fazendo alguns exames para saber como ele esta... E a menina parece estar bem fraca, vai precisar de muito cuidado, ela também está fazendo alguns exames. - Um Dr que ajudava o Dr Asamori, respondeu gentilmente a Seika.

- E a Saori como está? - Seika perguntou preocupada, olhando para a porta onde estavam Seiya e Saori.

- Ela está um pouco fraca, pois se esforçou muito, e está tomando soro. - O Dr respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida saiu apressado antes, que Seika fizesse mais perguntas.

- "Meu irmãozinho precisa de muita esperança e ajuda agora!" - Seika pensou preocupada.

Os procedimentos para o cuidado de Saori não demoraram muito, e Dr Asamori já saía da sala de parto, para atender a outros pacientes.

- Dr eu posso entrar? - Seika perguntou impaciente, olhando novamente para a porta.

- Sim... - Dr Asamori respondeu gentilmente e Seika entrou no quarto.

* * *

:::: " Quarto de repouso"

- Seiya... - Seika o chamou cuidadosamente entrando no quarto e se aproximando de Seiya.

- Seika... - Seiya retribuiu cuidadosamente, enquanto recebia um abraço carinhoso de Seika.

- Como ela está? - Seika perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue, teve que tomar soro, mas agora já esta melhor. - Seiya respondeu em voz baixa, olhando de Saori para Seika.

- Eu ainda não pude ver os bebês. - Seika comentou calmamente, sentando se ao lado de Seiya.

- A Saori também não... Eles são muito lindos! - Seiya disse orgulhoso, e em seguida sorriu.

- Estou ansiosa pra conhecer meus sobrinhos. - Seika completou animada.

- Seiya... - Saori o chamou fracamente, enquanto acordava.

- Saori... - Seiya retribuiu preocupado, apertando a mão de Saori fortemente.

- Seiya... Eu não consegui? - Saori perguntou preocupada deixando, que lágrimas caíssem sob o seu rosto.

- Claro que conseguiu meu amor! - Seiya respondeu carinhosamente, enxugando as lágrimas de Saori cuidadosamente enquanto a abraçava.

- Você os viu? Como eles são? Como eles estão? Cadê eles? - Saori perguntou rapidamente deixando Seiya confuso.

- Sim, eu os vi... São lindos... Sayuri se parece com você, tem olhos verdes, o mesmo tom de pele que o seu, e pequenos fios de cabelos lilases... Daisuke se parece um pouco comigo, tem pequenos fios de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos bem claros, e o mesmo tom de pele que o meu... Daisuke parece estar bem, e Sayuri está um pouco fraca... Eles estão fazendo alguns exames. - Seiya respondeu paciente, observando Saori.

- Eu quero vê - los! - Saori comentou impaciente.

- Eu também... - Seika completou no mesmo tom de Saori.

- Tive tanto medo de te perder, desculpa por hoje cedo! - Seiya pediu carinhosamente, beijando levemente a mão de Saori.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você só estava com sono... - Saori completou calmamente, e em seguida sorriu ao ver a enfermeira vir na direção dela trazendo os bebês.

- Srtá Kido... Cuide bem deles, pois eles irão precisar muito de você, depois eu passo para leva - los ao berçário. - A enfermeira disse gentilmente, e em seguida orientou Saori a como cuidar dos bebês, depois saindo do quarto.

- Sim... - Saori ouviu atentamente, e em seguida recebeu Daisuke e Sayuri no colo com um sorriso encantador.

- São fofinhos! Parabéns Seiya e Saori! - Seika disse carinhosamente, observando os bebês.

- Nem sei o que dizer, eles são como sonhei... É como se fosse um pedaço nosso que veio a esse mundo para nos unir mais! São nossos filhos Seiya... - Saori disse emocionada beijando levemente a testa de Sayuri, e em seguida beijou levemente a testa de Daisuke, era como se eles sentissem todo o amor que ela e Seiya tinham por eles.

- "Saori... Obrigado por tudo!" - Seiya pensava carinhosamente, enquanto observava ela e os bebês.

- Nheeee...Nheeee! - Sayuri chorava desesperadamente, pedindo pela atenção de Saori.

- Seiya... Segure Daisuke só um instante? - Saori pediu cuidadosamente, entregando Daisuke a Seiya, que o segurou um pouco desajeitado, e em seguida conseguiu conforta - lo ao seu modo.

- "Não se preocupe, a mamãe vai cuidar de você!" - Saori pensava carinhosamente, amamentando Sayuri e massageando cuidadosamente as costas dela, fazendo a dormir.

- Dormiu como um anjo! - Seiya comentou brincalhão recebendo Sayuri com cuidado, para Saori poder amamentar Daisuke.

- "Igual ao Seiya..." - Saori pensou felizmente, enquanto massageava cuidadosamente as costas de Daisuke fazendo o dormir.

- Srtá... Preciso leva - los ao berçário, se você permitir! - A enfermeira disse gentilmente.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu a contragosto. - "Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, não agüento mais isso aqui!" - Saori pensou preocupada, com os bebês.

- Obrigada! - A enfermeira agradeceu colocando Daisuke e Sayuri em um berço - móvel para levá-los ao berçário.

- Quando vou poder ter alta? - Saori perguntou educadamente, preocupada em sair logo dali.

- No Maximo daqui a três dias, mas poderá sair daqui amanhã cedo, se conseguir se recuperar rápido. - A enfermeira respondeu gentilmente, forçando um sorriso.

- Entendo... - Saori disse desanimada, observando a enfermeira sair com Sayuri e Daisuke de longe, e em seguida abaixou a cabeça.

- Está preocupada? - Seiya perguntou gentilmente, olhando para Saori.

- Um pouco... - Saori respondeu pausadamente, olhando para Seiya.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza de que amanhã vamos voltar pra casa! - Seiya disse em tom protetor.

- Seiya... Já vou indo, qualquer coisa me liga viu?Cuide bem de Saori! - Seika disse gentilmente antes de sair.

Durante o dia e à tarde, Shiryu e Shunrey, June e Shun, Freya e Hyoga, Seika e outros vieram visitar Saori, Daisuke e Sayuri, em horários diferentes, todos disseram coisas parecidas a respeito das crianças, e deram parabéns aos dois.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	26. Still I'm With You

**

* * *

**

Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 26

Nome da Fanfic: Mais do que tudo, eu preciso de você!

Animê: Saint Seiya

Classificação: 14

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

Atenção: Essa fanfic irá se passar em alguns meses depois da Saga de Poseidon, sem considerar a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo dos céus.(Não que eu não considere essa saga, e esse filme, pelo contrário eu amo, mas trabalhar depois da Saga de Poseidon será mais fácil.).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capitulo 26: Still I'm With You

* * *

O dia começava a nascer, Saori ainda estava no hospital, havia acabado de passar pelos últimos exames e tratamentos, enquanto Seiya cochilava em uma poltrona próximo a Saori, ainda segurava a mão dela com firmeza, enquanto os bebês estavam no berçário, aguardando o esperado momento de irem para a casa.

* * *

# Hospital:

::::" Quarto de repouso"

- Srtá aqui está seu café! - A nutricionista do hospital disse gentilmente, entregando uma bandeja composta por: Leite com chocolate, pão com queijo, e maçã.

- Obrigada! - Saori retribuiu amigavelmente, antes dela sair, e em seguida começou a se alimentar devagar.

- Srtá Saori... - Dr Asamori a chamou cuidadosamente, entrando no quarto.

- huh? - Saori olhou para ele esperando que continuasse.

- Estou vendo que está bem melhor, sua capacidade de recuperação é incrível! - Dr Asamori continuou gentilmente.

- Sim, eu melhorei um pouco... Mas não agüento mais ficar aqui, quero ir logo pra casa com meus bebês... Como eles estão? - Saori disse com sinceridade, com um sorriso sereno.

- Então digamos, que eu tenha uma noticia, boa e outra ruim! - Dr Asamori disse no humor de sempre, observando a expressão preocupada de Saori.

- Diga... - Saori pediu impaciente, esperando que ele concluísse sua fala.

- A noticia boa é que a Srtá pode ir pra casa, se prometer acompanhar o tratamento... E a ruim é que a Sayuri está muito fraquinha, e se você não souber cuidar direito dela, ela poderá ter anemia ou outra doença mais grave. - Dr Asamori concluiu seriamente, entregando a Saori uma lista do que ela e os bebês precisariam.

- Sim! - Saori concordou gentilmente, e recebendo o papel de orientações.

- Então vocês já estão dispensados, só não esquece do tratamento, está bem?! - Dr Asamori disse gentilmente antes de sair da sala.

- Seiya... - Saori o chamou carinhosamente.

- Saori... - Seiya acordou rapidamente.

- Dr Asamori disse que já estamos "dispensados"! - Saori disse animadamente, esperando que Seiya lhe ajudasse a levantar.

- Você fez todos os exames? Está tudo bem? Eu não vou deixar você se esforçar sozinha! - Seiya completou preocupado, ajudando Saori a se levantar, e em seguida foram até o berçário para buscar Daisuke e Sayuri.

* * *

::::" Berçário"

- O que desejam? - Um rapaz, com vestes brancas, disse gentilmente.

- Nos viemos buscar Daisuke Kido Ogawara e Sayuri Kido Ogawara. - Seiya respondeu calmamente, entregando uma ficha que comprovava que ele era o pai dos bebês.

- Podem entrar! - O rapaz disse gentilmente, abrindo a porta do berçário. - eles ainda estão dormindo. - completou convicto.

Saori segurava Sayuri, e Seiya segurava Daisuke mais ainda sim, mantinham suas mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto caminhavam até a garagem, para esperar o motorista da família.

- Ele está demorando! - Saori disse preocupada após esperarem uma meia hora.

- Ele disse que já estava chegando. - Seiya completou gentilmente, tentando acalmar Saori.

Alguns minutos depois eles já estavam cercados por uma multidão de jornalistas de revistas de "fofocas".

- Vocês já estavam namorando? Vocês se casaram?Estão morando junto?Como ninguém sabia da sua gravidez?São adotados?Como eles chamam? O que vocês tem a dizer? - Os jornalistas faziam essas e outras perguntas, deixando Saori e Seiya um pouco agitados e confusos em meio a tantas perguntas, enquanto os bebês tinham acabado de acordar um pouco assustados.

- Sim, nos estávamos namorando, nos casamos, estamos morando juntos, nos amamos desde quando éramos crianças... Ninguém da "imprensa" sabia que eu estava grávida, porque eu procurei me distanciar de tudo, para não ficar nervosa e prejudicar meus filhos... Daisuke e Sayuri... - Saori respondeu rapidamente a quase todas as perguntas, querendo sair dali o mais rápido o possível, podia ver claramente os jornalistas em parte escrevendo tudo e em parte tirando fotos dela, de Seiya, de Daisuke e de Sayuri.

- Saori... Ele chegou! - Seiya disse puxando a, para saírem da multidão. - As perguntas estão encerradas! - completou decidido, levando Saori até o carro, e entrando junto a ela.

- Isso irá render uma ótima matéria! - Os jornalistas comentavam animados, observando o carro partir.

* * *

::::" Caminho para a casa"

- Desculpe pela demora Srtá, eu tive alguns imprevistos! - Sr Kurogane disse com sinceridade, enquanto dirigia.

- Sim... - Saori completou gentilmente, enquanto tentava confortar Sayuri. - Seiya... Está tudo bem? - Saori perguntou preocupada observando Seiya.

- Agora sim, mas fiquei indignado com a falta de respeito daqueles jornalistas, eles podiam ter esperado outro dia para conseguir uma entrevista! - Seiya disse calmamente, enquanto segurava Daisuke que estava dormindo, e observava Saori.

- Infelizmente é o trabalho deles, e quem tiver a noticia primeiro, ganha! - Saori completou desanimada. - Mas deixando isso de lado, tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar. - completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Pra me perguntar? O.O - Seiya pediu continuidade, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você sonhou ontem de manhã? - Saori perguntou segurando o riso.

- Eu sonhei que Daisuke e Sayuri estavam mais ou menos com uns oito anos de idade, e estavam brigando pela casa, e eu não agüentava mais correr atrás deles! - Seiya respondeu um pouco sério, ao lembrar daquele sonho, e começou a se perguntar se eles seriam bagunceiros quando crescessem mais um pouco.

- Eu imaginei que fosse isso. - Saori disse decidida, e em seguida sorriu ao ver Sayuri e Daisuke dormindo. - Como anjinhos, acho que vai demorar muitos anos para começarem a dar trabalho pra gente! - completou infantilmente, enquanto observava Sayuri e Daisuke.

- Assim espero! - Seiya disse animadamente, os observando também.

* * *

# Mansão Kido:

::::" Sala de entrada"

Todos os amigos e empregados de Seiya e Saori aguardavam a chegada deles e de Daisuke e Sayuri.

- Finalmente em casa! - Saori disse cuidadosamente, esperando que Seiya abrisse a porta da sala de entrada.

- Sim... - Seiya completou animado, abrindo a porta, e entrando ao lado de Saori.

- =D - Todos os cumprimentaram abrindo um largo sorriso ao os ver entrar na sala.

- Eu e Shunrey já deixamos arrumado o quarto deles. - Seika disse cuidadosamente, aproximando - se de Seiya e Saori.

- Obrigada! - Saori completou com um agradecimento, e em seguida sorriu.

Todos conversavam animadamente, enquanto Seiya e Saori levavam Daisuke e Sayuri ao quarto.

* * *

:::: " Quarto de Daisuke e Sayuri " ::::

O quarto dos bebês era acessível ao quarto de Seiya e Saori, tendo uma porta no mesmo com ligação aos dois.

- Saori... - Seiya aproximou - se dela após colocar Daisuke no berço, observando a ajeitar Sayuri no berço.

- Seiya... - Saori virou para fita - lo com carinho apos ajeitar Sayuri.

- Não consigo me imaginar mais sem você e as crianças! - Seiya completou em tom carinhoso, abraçando a fortemente.

- Eu também Seiya... Vocês são tudo para mim! - Saori disse calmamente aprofundando o abraço, e sorriu ao pronunciar as ultimas palavras e ver o sorriso de Seiya se aproximar ao seu.

- Te amo! - Seiya sussurrou em tom carinhoso, e em seguida beijou Saori apaixonadamente. - Vou conversar com eles um pouco, você vem junto? - disse calmamente apos tomar fôlego.

- Eu vou lá depois... Vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. - Saori respondeu calmamente, saindo dos braços de Seiya aos poucos.

- Sim... - Seiya completou decidido, e em seguida saiu do quarto para conversar com seus amigos, deixando a sozinha.

Saori olhou para os berços mais uma vez para ver se eles dormiam com tranqüilidade, e em seguida foi banhar - se.

* * *

:::: " Sala de estar " ::::

- Como se sente? - Shun perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto abraçava June, observando Seiya aproximar - se.

- Um pouco cansado e preocupado, mas além de tudo muito feliz! - Seiya respondeu com sinceridade, jogando se no sofá e sorrindo ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- " Ele nem se quer olha pra mim,não pensei que fosse sentir falta desse insensível!" - Seika pensava preocupadamente ,enquanto observava Ikki que estava em silêncio ,encostado no batente da porta como de costume,ouvindo as conversas dos outros de longe.

- Não é verdade Seika? - Shunrey perguntou animadamente, após contar o que Seika tinha falado.

- Hã? A... A... É sim! - Seika respondeu sem jeito ficando vermelha, ao ver que Ikki sorria para ela.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - Seiya perguntou divertidamente, olhando de Ikki para Seika.

- Nada... Não se preocupe! - Seika respondeu rapidamente, olhando para Seiya.

- Eles dois estão brigados faz algumas semanas e não tinham se visto por muito tempo ainda! - Shun completou discretamente, e Seiya observou os dois.

- Como ele vai chamar? - Freya perguntou com curiosidade a Shunrey.

- Shiryu e eu vamos chama - lo de Kenichi. - Shunrey respondeu sonhadora, pensando no momento em que ela e Shiryu seriam uma família completa.

- Bonito nome, tem um ator muito bonito com esse nome ^.^! - June completou infantilmente com um sorriso, e Shun olhou pra ela com reprovação ao ouvir suas ultimas palavras.

- Está preparado Shiryu? - Seiya perguntou amigavelmente, imaginando o que Shiryu estava imaginando com seus pensamentos longe.

- Acho que sim, mas mesmo assim ainda me preocupo com a segurança de Shunrey. - Shiryu disse calmamente observando Seiya se aproximar.

- Eu também estava um pouco inseguro, tive medo de perder a Saori e meus filhos, foi difícil pra ela, mas ela conseguiu ser forte... Tenho certeza de que Shunrey também ficará bem, confie meu amigo! - Seiya completou amigavelmente, sorrindo com segurança a Shiryu.

- Assim espero... Ainda quero ver nossos filhos brincando juntos! - Shiryu disse sonhador.

- Eu também ^_^ ! - Seiya completou em tom amigável, e em seguida eles riram juntos.

- Qual é a piada? - Hyoga perguntou amigavelmente, entrando na conversa aproximando se dos dois.

- Estávamos rindo de como estamos nos tornando responsáveis e pensando no futuro com o passar do tempo! - Seiya respondeu em tom divertido.

- É verdade eu já tinha reparado isso, quando que eu ia imaginar que seria noivo da Freya?! - Hyoga completou discretamente e em seguida sorriu.

- Seika... - Ikki chamou a tirando da conversa das garotas.

- Ikki... - Seika retribuiu ainda sem fita - lo.

- Desculpe... Eu não consigo esquecer Esmeralda! - Ikki começou meio sem jeito, sentando se ao lado de Seika.

- Eu sei Ikki... - Seika disse friamente tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Mesmo não esquecendo de Esmeralda... Eu quero lhe fazer feliz, você se tornou especial pra mim Seika. - Ikki completou em voz baixa tirando a franja dos olhos de Seika para observa - lá.

- Ikki... "Ele está realmente gostando de mim?!" - Seika pensou felizmente,recebendo um abraço forte do cavaleiro solitário.

- Finalmente eles se acertaram! - Shun e Seiya comentaram contendo o riso.

* * *

:::: " Quarto de Seiya e Saori " ::::

Saori já havia descansado, banhado os bebês, e agora ela estava tratando deles com muito carinho, cantando uma canção de ninar.

- Athena... Vejo que hoje entende que o amor é infinito, tendo diversas formas de amar! - Afrodite disse aproximando se de Saori acompanhada de outros vultos que estavam se integrando.

- Sim, hoje posso entender... O amor cresce cada vez mais em cada coração, e com ele nos tornamos mais fortes. - Saori completou serenamente, levantando os olhos para fita - los.

Afrodite sumiu, enquanto que Zeus e Abel integraram - se.

- Minha filha, ver você feliz é o maior presente que posso receber, que meus netos sejam abençoados pelos bons sentimentos seus e de seu marido! - Zeus disse sabiamente, dando um leve beijo no rosto de Saori, e em seguida contemplando os rostinhos angelicais de Daisuke e Sayuri.

- Obrigada meu querido pai Zeus! - Saori agradeceu felizmente, retribuindo as palavras dele com um sorriso único, que só ela sabia irradiar com a benção de seu pai.

- Minha querida irmã... Que a felicidade possa irradiar a você e a sua família sempre, unidos como estão! - Abel disse docemente, apos beijar levemente a mão de sua irmã e sorrir ao olhar seus sobrinhos.

- Obrigada Abel, que você também possa ser feliz! - Saori retribuiu gentilmente, e em seguida observou os sumirem deixando alguns presentes a Daisuke e Sayuri.

- Posso entrar? - Shunrey perguntou batendo levemente na porta do quarto.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu amigavelmente, esperando que ela entrasse.

- Saori... - Shunrey e as outras disseram cuidadosamente acomodando se em um pequeno sofá ao lado da cama de Saori.

- Tinha alguém aqui? - June perguntou preocupada, percebendo a cosmo - energia que ainda era nítida no ambiente.

- Sim... Zeus, Afrodite e Abel vieram visitar Daisuke e Sayuri. - Saori respondeu gentilmente, olhando de June para os bebês.

- Parece que os dois estão conseguindo amolecer o coração de todo mundo! - Freya comentou calmamente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Como foi o parto? - Shunrey perguntou um pouco tímida.

- Foi difícil, cansativo, e preocupante... Pensei que eu não fosse agüentar, mas me emocionei ao ver os meus bebês pela primeira vez! - Saori respondeu calmamente, olhando de Shunrey para Sayuri e Daisuke.

- Posso tentar segurar? - Shunrey perguntou animada, acomodando se ao lado de Saori.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu amigavelmente ensinando a Shunrey como segurava, para depois passar Sayuri cuidadosamente para os braços da amiga.

- Ela é a mistura perfeita sua e do Seiya! - Shunrey disse felizmente, enquanto segurava Sayuri.

- *-* - Saori sorriu felizmente, ajeitando Daisuke em seus braços, mas ainda assim observando Sayuri.

- Posso segurar Daisuke? - Freya e June falaram animadamente ao mesmo tempo aproximando se de Saori, deixando a confusa.

- Sim... Uma de cada vez! - Saori respondeu divertidamente, e em seguida orientou as amigas como segura - lo.

- Eu primeiro! - Freya pediu decidida, June concordou, e Saori entregou cuidadosamente Daisuke aos braços de Freya.

- Daisuke é tão fofinho que dá vontade de aperta - lo! *-* - Freya disse meigamente, observando Daisuke.

- Parece que Sayuri gostou de você, ela até adormeceu. - Saori comentou com Shunrey e em seguida sorriu levemente.

- Fico feliz que ela tenha gostado de mim! - Shunrey completou sorridente.

- Minha vez! - June disse amigavelmente a Freya, e ela concordou.

- Tome cuidado! - Saori disse calmamente, passando Daisuke para os braços de June, que sorriu instantaneamente.

- Sim! ^^ - June recebeu Daisuke animadamente, e ficou o observando.

- Vamos Shunrey?Precisamos deixar eles descansarem! - Shiryu a chamou carinhosamente. - Vamos Freya? Ainda tem tempo de assistirmos ao um filme! ^^ - Hyoga chamou Freya apressadamente com um sorriso. - Vamos June? Quer ir à sorveteria? - Shun chamou June animadamente.

- Sim... Shiryu! Saori, Seiya... Nos voltamos outro dia, aparece lá em casa também? - Shunrey disse gentilmente seguindo Shiryu.

- Sim... Hyoga! Hoje você escolhe o filme. ^^ - Freya seguiu Hyoga animadamente com um sorriso meigo.

- Sim...Shun! ^.^ ' Depois da sorveteria, vamos visitar ao Orfanato? - June concordou animadamente, seguindo Shun com pressa.

- Parece que todos nos vamos ter um final feliz! - Seiya comentou em tom divertido, aproximando se de Saori com um largo sorriso, e arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Sim... E a Seika e o Ikki? - Saori perguntou preocupada.

- Fizeram as pazes, e resolveram assumir que estão se gostando de verdade, estão indo visitar o tumulo de Esmeralda. - Seiya respondeu calmamente, acomodando se ao lado de Saori recebendo Sayuri que estava dormindo.

- Uma hora teriam que assumir a verdade! - Saori completou divertida.

- Ele ainda não dormiu? - Seiya perguntou preocupado, observando Daisuke.

- Parece que ele demora pra adormecer! - Saori respondeu calmamente, enquanto acomodava Daisuke em seus braços. - Mas quando adormece não tem quem lhe acorde. - completou cuidadosamente, apos ver Daisuke adormecer, e sorriu para Seiya.

- Só espero que ele não seja teimoso igual a mim. - Seiya prosseguiu calmamente, assumindo sua teimosia, e Saori segurou o riso.

- Em meu coração, eu sempre soube que precisava de você, e você sempre esteve ao meu lado, em brigas contra mim quando pequena, me protegendo desde que voltou da Grécia, e hoje me fazendo feliz para sempre! - Saori disse carinhosamente, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, apos colocar Daisuke e Sayuri no berço.

- Eu também... Em vida e em morte, te prometi fazer - lhe feliz, e assim será, estarei sempre ao seu lado, ao lado do nosso amor e felicidade, você será sempre aquela que faz irradiar um brilho inexplicável em meu coração! - Seiya completou apaixonado, circulando a cintura de Saori em um abraço protetor.

- Obrigada Seiya... Obrigada por existir sempre ao meu lado! - Saori sussurrou carinhosamente, circulando o pescoço de Seiya com seus braços.

- Eu que devo lhe agradecer... Por ser a minha razão de ser! - Seiya disse carinhosamente, e em seguida beijou Saori apaixonadamente.

_"Mais do que, saber precisar, e sentir a sua falta, é necessário provar o porque precisa... Mais do que amar é saber, que a felicidade de quem amamos, depende não só da felicidade, mas de algumas tristezas para deixa - lá mais forte. O amor, a amizade, e o respeito, tudo é conseguido ao seu tempo, e quando chega à hora certa é como uma linha tênue que cresce a cada passo que prosseguimos aos seus ideais"._

**_ ~* Fim * ~_**

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


End file.
